<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Could Go Wrong? by Kivea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441217">What Could Go Wrong?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea'>Kivea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, I love each one of these characters and i want them to have a happy ending, M/M, Multi, Neighbors, Romance, and laugh a lot, romcom, there's gonna b sex, we're just here to have a fun time, with literally everyone else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a contemplative silence that settled over them. The more Kyle thought about it, the more he thought maybe finding a sex-friend would be more trouble than it was worth. If he had a hard time finding a romantic partner, what kind of hope did he have of finding a sexual one? It seemed like one of those things that would always be great in theory, but impossible in practice. He wasn’t sure who he’d even be looking for.  </p><p>“I’d do it.”  </p><p>He turned to look at the man on the ground next to him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. “Are you propositioning me?”  </p><p>“I’m not exactly being subtle, jackass.”  </p><p>“I just - I wanted to check.”  </p><p>The silence that fell over them this time was much less comfortable.  </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(past) Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, (past) Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, (past) Kyle Broflovski/Heidi Turner, Clyde Donovan/Heidi Turner, Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Nichole Daniels/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Bebe Stevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've had this story that I really wanted to write for a long time, because I wanted a Friends w Benefits AU for them, but I was never THAT interested in writing smut. But I just. I just want a Friends w Benefits AU MORE than I'm not interested in writing smut so for u I will </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The place they lived was best described as <em>unique</em>. The inhabitants that filled it up were, while around a similar age, vastly different, as would be expected from any city apartment block. What Kyle found most unusual about it was how close knit they were, despite their wildly differing personalities. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he and Stan first started renting a place there, from the encouragement of a college buddy, many of the people who had just moved in were in a similar situation to theirs. They were fresh faced graduates, or young adults with basic jobs that had basic living requirements that the newly developed flats could provide. Many of them shared the same landlord, a Mrs Black, who had taken up real estate when her son was a teenager and no longer needed her around as much. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This is how they met Token, a strange choice of resident given his background, who could’ve easily afforded something much nicer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need anything, just let me know,” Token assured. “Seeing as I live here mom’s kinda appointed me her second in command.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The apartments filled up quickly from there, and within two months between the two of them they could probably list who lived in each flat. There would often be parties, small gatherings, use of the communal outdoor space that you only wanted to occupy if you were also giving an open invitation for anyone else to invade your space. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two years on and it felt like he’d known some of these people all his life. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were having a boy’s night in one evening, sat on the TV with the game on and open cans of beer discarded on the table in favour of the ice-cream in their hands. Kyle and Stan had been friends since they could be taken to play dates, their family’s good friends and close neighbours, and it hadn’t surprised any of them when the two boys chose the same college, and then the same apartment building to live in. Randy Marsh had often joked that they were going to end up scaring off any girls with how often they were mistaken for a couple, and Sheila Broflovski had repeatedly told Stan he was a third son to her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That also meant he got to suffer through the same scolding, pandering, and disciplining as Kyle and Ike. But at least the three of them were in it together. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When there was a knock on the door the pair exchanged a silent look, a thousand words spreading across the space. Kyle certainly wasn’t expecting one, and from the look of confusion on Stan’s face he hadn’t been either. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stan’s hand shot to the coffee table so fast and hard he nearly knocked over the beer cans as they shook from the force. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>First one to the table didn’t have to answer the door. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking - I’m on it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn straight.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was standing Stan’s legs were on the couch taking up his space as he continued to eat his ice-cream. Kyle dumped his bowl and headed to the door, opening it wide enough that Stan could see from his position on the sofa. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t surprise him when he saw a blonde bombshell on the other side. A red-lipped smile lit up her face as she saw him, blonde curls pinned to the top of her head and short shorts that were probably inside of her with how high they were. He heard Stan fumbling behind him to get some kind of presentable stance, bowl clinking on the table as he did so. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bebe was often an initiator of get togethers that the building would have. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyle! And Stan? You’re both home!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle glanced over his shoulder to see Stan give a weak wave before turning back to the woman. “Yeah, what’s up, Bebe?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing as it’s such a nice evening, we’re gonna have an impromptu barbeque out on the patio! I wanted to know if you guys were free to join? If you’re not too filled up with ice-cream.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was, but Stan answered before he had a chance to with: “Sure! I’m always up for barbeques! What do we need to bring?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, anything really. We’re not having it right now, give people a chance to rustle up some food. As much as I’d like to be able to feed everyone, our fridge is a little lacking. Though I’d happily trade burgers for ice-cream, if you’ve got any left?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle was always <em>loathed</em> to share their ice-cream. Due to Stan’s passion for animals they always ended up with super expensive stuff that was difficult to come by sometimes. But if it saved him traipsing out for burgers? “Yeah, we’ve got some left.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome! I’ll make sure to set aside a couple for you. I’m gonna aim to have it up and running in like an hour or two - you can come help set it up if you’re feeling generous.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See if you can find a cooler or something so it doesn’t melt too much at least.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. I’m sure Clyde has one.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both knew Clyde had one. He was practically known for always showing up with a cooler full of booze. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you guys soon! Don’t forget the ice-cream, or I might forget to leave you some food!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t an empty threat. One year they’d had an eating contest and Bebe had come second place, packing down enough food that Kyle felt sick just looking at it. Once the door was shut Stan was trying to rush his ice-cream down fast so he could get ready to see the rest of the people in the apartment block. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You try way too hard.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just cause I don’t wanna look like I haven’t showered in three days, scruff.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a particularly rough patch when they were younger Stan always made an effort if they were going somewhere. Kyle had been the one to suggest it, saying that the internet had told him that when you were feeling down all forms of self care were important, including hygiene. It helped more some days than others, but that was good enough for them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle took his time in getting ready however. He finished up his ice-cream at a leisurely pace and continued to watch the game and drink his (and Stan’s) beers. He gave Stan a quick recap of what had happened as they traded places and he started to get ready. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hair was always a particularly unpleasant thing to manage. He didn’t like it most days, and the sides and back were shaved quite close to try keep some sense of order over the cloud that could grow on his head. Soon enough he was ready, with Stan taming the locks on the top of his head as the game approached its end. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They used Kyle’s room to check what was happening outside, being the one that overlooked the garden outside without being completely blocked by the fire escape. Wendy was already down there organising a table, Clyde and Craig greeting her with a large red cooler box in the former man’s arms. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When they got there Craig was the one who had been roped into starting the barbeque. Stan went over to lend a hand as Kyle stored the ice-cream away for safe keeping, receiving the Bebe wink of approval. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy turned to him with a strained smile. “Thank goodness you’re here! Clyde’s trying to help me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Say no more,” he held up a hand. “I’ve got you covered.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde had a good heart, despite his somewhat perverse way of going about things when it came to helping girls. Especially Wendy, who found him to be intolerable at times. While Bebe got on wonderfully with Clyde, graciously accepting any fool’s help who was willing to offer it, Wendy could be more stubborn. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Clyde, I’ve got some extra beers upstairs if you wanna help me grab them? Saves us all drinking your stuff.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette looked over to Wendy, as if silently asking permission, who waved him away without a second thought. He turned to Kyle with a wide grin and moved over to give him a light fist bump. A typical Clyde greeting. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How’ve you been, dude?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You manage to catch the rest of the game before you came down?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle nodded as he lead Clyde to his apartment and began to give him the rundown on what had happened. He went into more detail than he usually would have; he needed to think of where he had at least two six packs and two bottles of wine to at least make it look like he needed help carrying it all down, though Clyde didn’t seem to notice. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he began to tell the story of his recent date with Heidi. It had been their second date, and the boy was absolutely smitten. It was nice to see, and a good way to keep Clyde preoccupied as he asked questions. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t…mind me talking about it, bro.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle looked up from the kitchen cupboard he was rifling through. “What? Why would I mind?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that you and her had, like, a thing.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead grimaced and quickly ducked back down to grasp the wine bottles. “That was ages ago, like way back when we just moved in.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t end on the best of terms though.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, shit happens. I’m not gonna waste my time worrying about some –<em>girl </em>– who it clearly wasn’t meant to work out with anyway.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess. So long as you don’t mind.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk away, Clyde. I’m here to listen.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He probably shouldn’t have given him such a free pass. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The patio had been transformed by the time they got back. Clyde ditched him quickly as he saw the object of his affections by the food table, gathering herself a small salad in an attempt to keep up with her vegan diet (and an attempt to keep the weight off). He dropped the two wine bottles on the table with the plastic cups, pleased that someone had thought ahead to bring pop and flavoured water as alternatives. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for that. I know he means well, but…he’s such a nightmare.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle gave Wendy a wide smile as she spoke, shrugging it off like no big deal. “I don’t mind, he’s not too bad. You guys really pulled this one out your ass well.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it. Bebe just woke up this morning and announced to the world she wanted to <em>do </em>something, leaves the house, and comes back with bags full of burgers.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can see that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I’m not enjoying it – or, at least, going to enjoy it. I just wish she gave me more time to plan things!” Wendy let out a huff.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We bought that special ice-cream down to share?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy gave a little whine of appreciation and grasped hold of Kyle’s shoulders. “Thank you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the patio was filled up with various residents from their apartment block. Kenny had arrived with a bottle of tequila and a packet of shot glasses, Bebe’s loud cry of excitement promising a less than sober night. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stan had settled round a small circle of sports fans who were talking about the game that had just finished. As the crowd got louder and the demand for food increased Kyle found himself hovering over to where the barbeque was and was unsurprised to see Craig Tucker still standing in front of it, now with tongs in his hands and food grilling, polo shirt on his torso. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle couldn’t help but poke fun. “You’re beginning to look like some kind of dad.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig gave him a scathing look. “I’ve been at work today, unlike some of these slackers.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross, I don’t want you getting engine oil on my burgers.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The tongs were snapped in his face as Craig responded with: “You’ll be lucky if you get a burger with that attitude, young man.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Check it out,” Bebe’s voice purred from behind them, getting their attention to see her sitting with Kenny on the only picnic table in the yard with the tequila bottle between them, her chocolate brown eyes rolling up and down Kyle’s body. “There’s a sandwich I wouldn’t mind being the filling for.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle rolled his eyes at her comments, but Kenny whistled low and pushed his sunglasses on top of his head. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with you there, sign me up for a Broflovski-Tucker spit roast.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s gross, Kenny. I can’t believe I had to just listen to those words leave your mouth.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny simply winked at him in response. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“In your dreams, blondies,” Craig drawled from his place at the grill. “If I was one part of a sandwich, the other parts would not include you lot.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bebe booed from her seat as Craig returned to what he was doing flipping burgers, the pout on Kenny’s face pulling a laugh from Kyle. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing over here anyway, other than drawing attention to me?” Craig asked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was actually hoping for somewhere quiet. It was Stan’s idea to come to this. I was happy eating my ice-cream and watching TV.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the things we do for friendship.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“While I’m here I can lend a hand, if you want?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig gave him a once over. “I’m good. Your boyfriend already gave me a hand, I don’t need anyone else fucking it up.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stan’s great with grills, what are you talking about?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stan can do it his way and he can do it his way somewhere else. You can do me a favour by getting rid of these bimbos though,” Craig waved the tongs in the direction of Kenny and Bebe, who were still giggling behind hands behind them. “They’re distracting.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, whatever you need.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Bebe purred as he approached the pair sat on top of the picnic table. “Can I interest you in some shots, Mr Broflovski?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. Some shots to you turns into many.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo, no fun!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny leant over, waggling his brows at her. “You know who’d never say no to shots? Stan.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stan’s got <em>such </em>a good alcohol tolerance though!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so he’ll have as many shots as you want.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re totally right, Kenny. Where is that hunk of a man?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle reached forward as the girl stumbled while getting up, grasping the tequila bottle that was on the table next to her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she tipsy already?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny shrugged and patted the space she’d vacated for Kyle. “I guess so. She hasn’t eaten yet. Craig’s taking too long with the food.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, McCormick.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please, Tucker!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle turned just in time to see Craig raise a middle finger over his shoulder. “If I have to escort a drunk Stan back to the flat…” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it; a couple of shots ain’t gonna hurt Stanny-boy. Maybe some alcohol in his system will help loosen him up a bit. He needs it if he wants to solve his problem of talking to the pretty girls.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have a problem talking to pretty girls. He talks to girls all the time.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He so does. Look at him, fumbling around her. Bebe’s hot shit, dude. So’s Stan. He could get in there if he wanted.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle looked over, watching as Stan interacted with the pretty blonde girl. It was true, he certainly did seem to stumble over himself as she thrust the bottle in his face and got up in his grill, but Wendy was quick to save him by dumping the bottle into his hands as she all but forced water down her throat. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He never told me of any problems,” Kyle muttered as his brow furrowed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyle, my dude, I love you and all, but you’re not the easiest to talk to about shit like that. You’re not very sympathetic.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be sympathetic!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud snort of laughter from the grill. Kyle shot a glare at Craig’s back. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean, you can be. It just…doesn’t happen often. You have other things you’re good at. Like real problems that don’t involve emotions and shit.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Kenny. You sure know how to make me feel better.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde grinned and patted him on the back, despite the obvious sarcasm. “No problem. Now we gotta get you some more beer, cause even if you say no to shots you’re not getting away with not drinking anything.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have work tomorrow?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, like I’ve never gone to work with a hangover before.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He spent most of his evening with Kenny after that. The blonde was always so busy with work that on the days where he wasn’t they had plenty of catching up to do. Kyle learnt about how Karen was doing at college, unable to stop smiling at how proud Kenny was when he spoke about her. His closeness to his little sister was something Kyle envied, even if he'd never say it out loud. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes wandered to take in what the other people in their flat were busying themselves with. He caught sight of Wendy with the tub of ice-cream he’d brought in front of her, spoon in hand as she ate it without reservation. On her left was Heidi and Clyde, blissfully unaware of her and off in their own world waxing poetry to each other. He wished he could hear the shit Clyde was coming out with. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At the table next to them Tweek and Token were listening to one of Jimmy’s long winded anecdotes, as Craig sat with them finishing his food. As the cook, he was unfortunately the last one to eat. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stan was with Bebe. There were a few of them in that group, Cartman included, chattering together and playing some offensive card game. He watched as Stan won a round, seeing Cartman shout out angrily. Bebe leant against Stan, elbowing him a few times to congratulate him. He looked a little nauseous. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe there was some kind of woman trouble that he was missing. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you then?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle looked up with a raised brow. “What about me?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny nodded over to where Stan was. “Is Stan the only one having lady-problems?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled a face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why you’re not easy to talk to about this shit.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-!” he cut off his defensive stance, and instead decided to prove him wrong. “I’m not having any lady-problems, no.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No lovelies on the horizon? Of the female and or male variety?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle shrugged. He couldn’t stop the awkwardness that was creeping round his frame at the topic. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well. One day, maybe you’ll say yes.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really…have time,” Kyle confessed. “And meeting new people is difficult.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have time because you’re a workaholic, huh?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shot Kenny a look. “I’m not a workaholic, I’m just – I like my job. People find it weird.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde shrugged. “I guess some people might. Their loss.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle looked back across towards his best friend, who was laughing at something that Bebe said, but not too much. Enough to be interested without being weird. Kyle scowled. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you just need a fuck-buddy.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenny!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you do!” he defended, though there was a smile on his face. “That way you don’t have to spend the time making connections.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s gross. You’re gross. This conversation is gross. I’m going to steal my ice-cream back off Wendy before she eats it all.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, c’mon, Kyle, don’t be like that!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am like that.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny followed him all the way to where Wendy was sat, and promptly layered himself down half on her lap as he insisted she gave him some ‘creamy goodness’. She was happy to indulge with a roll of her eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle found himself looking at Stan, once again. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As darkness fell and the food and beer began to run dry, people began to turn in for the night. Wendy was one of the first to go as she had work the next morning. She did stop to give Kyle a big hug and a thank you for bringing the ice-cream, as well as an apology that it was all gone. Kenny was soon to follow after her, up early for one of his jobs, leaving Kyle in the company of Stan and a couple of the other boys. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bebe joined them as the rest of her closer friends left. She roped everyone into helping her tidy up before she disappeared for the night and left the few stragglers lying on the concrete patio, staring up at the clouded city sky that had too much light pollution to give a proper view of stars. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There were a couple still twinkling away. It wasn’t like they were all gone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit…” Stan gave a wide yawn. “What time is it?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Time for you to get a watch.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny, asshole. I’m heading up.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whua-?!” Clyde gave a startled noise as Stan knocked him while getting up. “What?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, did you fall asleep?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…huh? Yeah? I think. Fuck. What time is it?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Time for you to-!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, <em>Kyle</em>, for your opinion.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig snorted at the bickering and looked up at Stan. “Get Clyde into an elevator or something. It’s not so bad if he falls asleep in there. Outside he’ll just get wet if it rains.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Come on, Clyde. Let’s get you to bed.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Noo</em>, I don’t wanna go to bed! I’m comfy here!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle began to giggle at the protests, Craig soon joining in as Stan continued to attempt to wrestle with the brunette. Once Clyde was up he staggered, the alcohol from the evening rushing to his head and pushing him further towards passing out territory. Kyle watched as Stan helped Clyde and the pair headed inside, leaning on each other for support. They both did look shattered. Maybe it was getting late. Maybe <em>he</em> needed the watch. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“All he’s done is talk about Heidi for the past like four days. It’s driving me insane.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle laughed at the sudden complaint from his companion. “It’s kinda sweet, that they’re getting on so well. Clyde’s always struck me as someone who didn’t really…settle.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he is. Or, was, I guess?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“At least one of us is having luck in love.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What, feeling wistful, Broflovski?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the slightest. All that courtship and emotional investment. Who has time for that?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be that busy.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed. “Sure feels like it. I think Kenny’s just got into my head. He was hassling me earlier. Whether or not I had any ‘lovelies on the horizon’ or some shit.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig snorted. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like he needed to explain. “I mean – it’s not that I don’t <em>want </em>to. Sort of. I miss intimacy, I guess, but I don’t miss having to date someone. I was never very good at first dates and good impressions. Stan says I’m an acquired taste.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Explains how you and Heidi fucked up so early on.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Thanks for the reminder.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What was Kenny’s all-knowing verdict on it all?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That I need a sex-friend.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig paused for a moment to think on it. “That…makes sense.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle let out a sigh of annoyance. “I wish it didn’t.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No emotions, no attachments. Just sex.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you even start that kind of relationship though? Do you have to just go…find some random person?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just…hit up a club, or craigslist, or something?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He blanched at the thought. “Craigslist, really?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not gonna judge you. My opinion could not get any lower.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we even talking about this?” Kyle ran his hands over his face to force the embarrassment away. “Christ, what is it about night that makes people open up?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. How much beer did you have?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not <em>that</em> much. Why, did you have a lot?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shrugged. “Enough.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re just drunk then. Sure. That explains it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped that would be the end of it. It was beginning to get embarrassing, having this conversation with <em>Craig Tucker</em>, who while nice enough wasn’t someone he was close to in that sense - and wasn’t above partaking in gossip, he was sure of it. He wasn’t wrong though. A sex-friend wasn’t an awful idea. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, craigslist?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle pull a face again. “Ugh, stop saying it. It doesn’t make it any more appealing.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you want in a sex-friend? A stranger you just text every now and then?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The thought made his skin crawl. “I’m not sure I’d be comfortable with a stranger. One night stands have never appealed to me, there’s too much…pressure to impress involved. I’d have to try impressing them every time to keep them around - shit, dude, that doesn’t sound much better than dating someone.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I hear you. It’d be easier if it was someone you knew, at least a little bit.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone you’re comfortable enough with that they wouldn’t be immediately weirded out when they arrive and I only have half an hour so we forgo foreplay or something. Or, I dunno, isn’t going to spring a foot fetish on me.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact your mind went so specific makes me worried that’s happened.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Never kiss and tell.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a contemplative silence that settled over them. The more Kyle thought about it, the more he thought maybe finding a sex-friend would be more trouble than it was worth. If he had a hard time finding a romantic partner, what kind of hope did he have of finding a sexual one? It seemed like one of those things that would always be great in theory, but impossible in practice. He wasn’t sure who he’d even be looking for. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His type had always been so wildly erratic. Good girls with an unexpected mean streak. He had an awful habit of falling for crazy, which was why he didn’t trust his own judgement so much. A crazy sex-friend sounded like a recipe for disaster. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d do it.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly had a heart attack at the words. He turned to look at the man on the ground next to him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. “Are you…?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig shrugged like it was no big deal, despite the tension in his features. “It would be nicer to have someone you already knew, right? And I’m not gonna spring a foot fetish on anyone.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you propositioning me?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not exactly being subtle, jackass.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just - I wanted to check.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that fell over them this time was much less comfortable. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just - it’s not, like, shit-!” Craig raised a hand to his face, hiding his embarrassment behind the need to scratch his cheeks. “I’m kinda on the same page. I can’t be fucked with romance, and the past couple of dates I had…they find it weird, my friendship with Tweek. But to just have a sex-friend? Christ, that would be perfect.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’d be okay with it being me?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? You’re not an idiot. That already makes you better than half of the people in this fucking block.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You live with one of those idiots.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I want none of his skin against mine, thanks.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle took a proper look at the man next to him. He would be hard pressed to deny that Craig was attractive: he was every bit tall, dark, and handsome as so many romance novel protagonists aspired to be. He imagined Craig’s biggest problem in finding love and sex was his attitude problem and twisted sense of humour. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But he was intelligent, and could hold a conversation reasonably well. Out of all the people in the block, Craig was probably higher up on the friendship scale, and having this kind of relationship within the same building would probably make it a hell of a lot easier to manage. It would just be an added bonus to a pre-existing friendship. Like a whole new kind of bonding experience. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig’s grey eyes peeked through the gap in his fingers. Kyle felt a smile forming on his face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d be okay with it being you too.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Craig finally pulled his hand away and turned back to the starry sky above them. “Awesome.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you…free sometime this week?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. Clyde’s out, on Friday night. It’s his date night with Heidi, so he probably won’t be coming home till late, if you wanna…?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Friday works for me. If you just let me know when Clyde’s heading out and I’ll come round, what, ten minutes after?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Make it twenty. He might’ve forgot something.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was happening. This was an actual thing he was planning. Casual sex. With his friend and neighbour. He was beginning to sober up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig gave a strained sigh and pulled himself to his feet, brushing down his trousers as he did so. “On that note, I’m gonna…go do something.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you Friday then?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at the man now towering above him, hands shoved in his pockets as he kept his face straight. In the darkness Kyle couldn’t quite see if he was blushing, but his own cheeks were warm enough that he’d like to think it was mutual embarrassment. “I’ll see you Friday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Craig left without another word, heading into the apartment block they lived in. Kyle flopped back down to the ground and continued to watch as clouds moved over the starry sky, mapping out the constellations that Craig had shown him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Friday. This was gonna be…interesting. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'VE BEEN STARING AT THIS CHAPTER FOR TWO YEARS. </p><p>I'm never going to feel like it's 'right' so just accept it as 'okay'.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Clyde’s heading out at six. Come round at six twenty.  </em> </p>
<p>It was a simple text. One that shouldn’t really have caused him much problem. But as soon as it arrived Kyle found himself on edge. He could’ve replied back and said he’d changed his mind, declined the invitation and offered for Craig to come up and join him and Stan in front of the TV for some friendly, innocent binging of Netflix. Could’ve ended the torment going on in his stomach.  </p>
<p>But…honestly? He didn’t want to.  </p>
<p>He was <em>excited. </em>This was unlike anything he’d done before, and the part of him that had always gotten into trouble as a teenager, that had joined Stan on many adventures when they were kids, that curiosity that was never satisfied? That part of him needed to know. He needed to know how this kind of dynamic would feasibly work. He’d heard plenty of things, seen plenty of movies that played with it, but what would it actually be like in real life?  </p>
<p>Not that it was the only motivation for this. His frustration was the main drive for this whole arrangement after all, and as for who it was…  </p>
<p>He’d be lying if he didn’t say it had been most of what he’d thought about for the morning. What he would look like. What he would be into. Whether he was a catcher, a pitcher, or didn’t really care. Once they’d stripped down would they even be compatible?  </p>
<p>At least Craig was laid back enough that Kyle didn’t have much worry about when it came to discovering they weren’t. He imagined Craig would shrug it off and get on with his day, though the way he spoke to Clyde and Bebe sometimes led Kyle to think he was a little bit of a gossip in the wrong company.  </p>
<p>He realised he was putting a lot of trust in Craig without really thinking.  </p>
<p>“Hey, you alright?”  </p>
<p>Kyle startled at the question, looking up to see Stan on the other side of living room by the front door, brows pulled together in concern. Kyle forced a smile and answered: “Yeah, you?”  </p>
<p>“I’m fine. You’re the one staring off into space like the whole world balances on your shoulders. You wanna talk about it?”  </p>
<p>“Nah, I’ll be fine. Just been thinking.”  </p>
<p>“Don’t hurt yourself. I’ll be back later, I promised I’d help Butters out with his new wardrobe.”  </p>
<p>“Sure, catch you later.”  </p>
<p>Stan disappeared without another word. Kyle was left to stew on it all.  </p>
<p>Like the whole world balanced on his shoulders? Maybe he was putting too much thought into this. It was supposed to be fun stress-relief, not…whatever the hell it was turning into.  </p>
<p>Kyle did his best to put it out his brain for the rest of the afternoon. He did chores, gave the kitchen a full clean, showered up and got fresh clothes. Not that he was particularly trying to impress Craig, but because he couldn’t feel confident in himself if he didn’t put in at least a little bit of effort.  </p>
<p>When the time came he was certain he wasn’t ready.  </p>
<p>Stan still hadn’t come back, leaving the coast clear for when he left. He grabbed his keys and headed out as he attempted to keep his heartbeat steady and his face neutral.  </p>
<p>It wasn’t proving easy.  </p>
<p>The elevator ride down also wasn’t easy. He stood there shuffling his weight from foot to foot as nerves raced through his system. The walk down the hallway that led to Craig and Clyde’s apartment left him feeling a little sick.  </p>
<p>But he still didn’t want to call it off. There was an underlining excitement in the pit of his stomach. There was an inquisitive voice in the back of his mind that wanted to know what would happen when he got through that door he’d been through so many times before.  </p>
<p>Kyle sucked in a breath through his teeth before he knocked on the door. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about this situation, and he had to actively will himself not to run down the hallway and back to his own flat. But Craig was <em>expecting </em>him, and he was honestly a little curious (and desperate). Besides, his mother had often called him brave growing up.  </p>
<p>When the door was answered he felt like he was turning blue from holding his breath.  </p>
<p>Craig stood there, stoic as ever as he gestured for Kyle to come in without saying a word. Kyle didn’t greet him either, scared that by acknowledging each other in the hallway it would somehow tip someone else off on what was happening. The last thing he wanted was for that to happen. These apartment blocks were gossipier than a knitting circle.  </p>
<p>The layout was the same as his own. A modest two bedroom flat that he’d seen before when they’d had gaming nights here. But under this light…  </p>
<p>“I nearly thought you weren’t gonna come.”  </p>
<p>Kyle spun on his heel to see Craig standing behind him with his hands shoved in his pockets. Kyle shuffled on the spot as he spoke. “I thought about it.”  </p>
<p>The small snort of laughter at the joke which wasn’t funny at least set them both slightly more at ease. They moved to the couch, sitting down next to each other as the silence continued.  </p>
<p>“You know what we need?” Craig announced as he stood up once again. “Vodka. Want anything?”  </p>
<p>“God, yes. Anything.”  </p>
<p>“Great.”  </p>
<p>Craig disappeared towards where Kyle knew the kitchen was, and he attempted to calm himself down while the man was gone. Stretched his fingers, shook off his hands. Checked his cheeks for heat.  </p>
<p>Craig deposited two regular glasses in front of them, and a bottle of watermelon vodka. He took the cap off and began to pour a shots worth of alcohol into the tall glasses.  </p>
<p>“Sorry about the presentation. It’s Clyde’s turn to do the dishes. So they’re not done yet.”  </p>
<p>Kyle shook his head. “I don’t mind, it’s fine.”  </p>
<p>Then they were both sat down on the couch again, and Craig was pointedly not looking at him, despite the fact he couldn’t stop his eyes flickering to Craig. They picked up their glasses and downed it in one.  </p>
<p>He pulled a face as the liquid burnt down his throat, and heard Craig cough once beside him. Alcohol with no precursor was never what he'd describe as <em>nice</em>. </p>
<p>Craig picked up the bottle to pour himself another shot.  </p>
<p>“Should we really...get drunk beforehand?” Kyle questioned. “I mean, we can, if you want, but-!”  </p>
<p>“We’re not gonna get drunk, just...loosen up a little. Take the edge off.”  </p>
<p>“Good enough for me.”  </p>
<p>Another shot went down. He looked back over to Craig, who wasn’t moving for the bottle, but was definitely eyeing it up.  </p>
<p>“If you don’t want to do this, that’s okay. You can change your mind. I won’t be offended,” Kyle assured. “We can just chill out. Watch some Netflix or something.”  </p>
<p>“I want to, I just...don’t know where to start,” Craig admitted.  </p>
<p>Kyle wasn’t used to seeing him nervous. It was...  </p>
<p>It was a little empowering, honestly.  </p>
<p>He reached across, letting his hand fall on Craig’s upper arm. That got the man to look at him. He tried to smile as gentle as he could to ease them both into it, urging Craig to sit back and face him slightly. He reached forward with his other hand, cupping the man’s cheek.  </p>
<p>“Maybe we start here, then?”  </p>
<p>“Okay.”  </p>
<p>He didn’t need to do much else. Craig took the hint and leant forward on his own. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears as he moved closer, eyes slipping shut and swallowing a lump in his throat. He had the courage to tip his toes in, but not to dive.  </p>
<p>But Craig didn’t kiss him, not directly on the lips. Instead he went for just to the left. Kyle’s eyes opened at the surprise and he went to move, but two firm hands on his shoulders stopped him.  </p>
<p>Instead he remained still, the hand that had been on Craig’s cheek falling to his collar as Craig began to pepper kisses along his cheek towards his ear. He felt a shiver run through him as a kiss landed just below his ear, against the very edge of his jaw, and his fingers clenched. </p>
<p>There was something that got to him, about that spot.</p>
<p>“Like that?”  </p>
<p>He turned to see Craig looking up at him, questioning. Looking for permission to keep going. His eyes landed on Craig’s lips, and for a long moment the silence had fallen across them again.  </p>
<p>Then he surged.  </p>
<p>He didn’t even register how much he’d missed this kind of contact until it was presented to him. The kiss was firm, fast, and not nearly enough to satisfy him. But once he had started it, Craig was quick to follow. It was innocent enough at first as they held each other’s arms and shoulders, lips moving against each other.</p>
<p>He couldn’t wait for it to be less innocent.  </p>
<p>“We really ought to – not be in the living room?” Kyle suggested.  </p>
<p>Craig snorted. “He’s gone to the gym. He’ll be gone a while.”  </p>
<p>“I’m asking you to take me to bed, and that’s your response?”  </p>
<p>A flush crossed Craig’s face as recognition registered in his eyes. Kyle couldn’t stop himself smirking at the man.  </p>
<p>“Got a little dumb for a moment there.”  </p>
<p>“Fuck you.”  </p>
<p>“That’s the plan, right?”  </p>
<p>Craig shoved him, but then stood, offering a hand. Kyle took it and they abandoned the vodka and glasses on the table, taking a brisk walk through the flat towards Craig’s bedroom.  </p>
<p>The does wasn't quite closed before he was pressed against it, slamming it into place.  </p>
<p>He gasped into Craig’s mouth as he tried to find air to keep him going. The hands that were on his shoulders raised to his face, pulling him as close as he could possibly get as a tongue brushed against his bottom lip. He responded willingly.  </p>
<p>His hands couldn’t stay still. He couldn’t decide where he wanted to place them. They ran down the strong back, across his shoulders and the muscles of his upper arms, gripped at the waistband of his jeans to pull their hips flush together. He groaned out as Craig pressed against him, grinding him into the door without shame.  </p>
<p>Craig’s hands travelled round his waist and upper legs and he felt himself leave the floor. He wrapped his arms around Craig’s neck to keep himself steady and continued to brush his tongue against the other’s, soaking up the taste as much as he could.  </p>
<p>The way that Craig tasted complimented the way he smelt so perfectly. It was fresh, a touch cold, with a sharpness that was probably the vodka.  </p>
<p>He groaned as his back left the door and he was carried over to the bed. As soon as his back was against the mattress and he was pressed in by the weight above, he felt his head start to spin with questions.  </p>
<p>“Wait,” he gasped out between kisses, pushing back against his chest. “What are we gonna – who's gonna be-?”  </p>
<p>“Chill,” Craig murmured. “We probably shouldn’t...go quite that full on yet. Let’s just...do something simple, yeah?”  </p>
<p>He opened his mouth to agree, but all that slipped out was a moan as a hand rested against his crotch, pressing down. He almost felt like he should apologise for the noise, but when he looked up to where Craig loomed above him the apology was cut short.  </p>
<p>His eyes were dark. Fierce. It was a look he hadn’t seen on Craig before. It was a look he hadn’t seen pointed in his direction from anyone in a long while. It left his mouth dry and his body aching.  </p>
<p>The hand on his crotch began to move in slow circles and he realised he had to quickly gather his senses else make an embarrassment of himself. He moved quickly as he began to scramble his hands on Craig’s back to pull up his shirt, and the man took the hint. He sat up to strip off.  </p>
<p>Maybe they should’ve brought the vodka through with them because <em>damn</em> if Kyle wasn’t thirsty now.  </p>
<p>He sat up and reached up to pull Craig down for another kiss. Craig was willing, lips moving against him, but was pretty insistent that he took off his own shirt as well.  </p>
<p>They were parted only as long as it took for the piece of fabric to get over his head.  </p>
<p>His back met the bedsheets again and Craig stretched his legs out so that he was lying down against Kyle. It was a blissful feeling, having a naked chest pressed flush against his own, solid and strong arms either side of him. One by his head, his fingertips folding across the bicep to squeeze, and the other gripping his waist to hold him in place.  </p>
<p>Craig began to grind again, and Kyle could feel how excited the other man was. How excited he was about being here, doing this, with Kyle.  </p>
<p>It was the confidence boost he needed to move his own hands down between them, popping the button of Craig’s jeans, before diving in.  </p>
<p>“Shit,” Craig’s voice was low and husky. He wanted more. “Shit, Kyle-!”  </p>
<p>He cut himself off as Kyle’s fingers took hold.  </p>
<p>He pushed his courage forward as he wrapped his hand around Craig’s cock, pushing through the awkward angle that the clothing was providing. The noise that tumbled out of his mouth was positively heavenly and left Kyle reeling as he began to move his hand back and forth, from tip to base.  </p>
<p>He felt the tell-tale bristle of hair before he squeezed lightly in a way the he knew he liked to do to himself.  </p>
<p>“Holy fuck-!”  </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kyle agreed.  </p>
<p>But his wrist wouldn’t be able to do much as confined as it was. He attempted to shuffle the jeans down without releasing his grip, but it wasn’t easy.  </p>
<p>He was glad when Craig released his waist in order to help, pushing his jeans and his boxers down past his hips and freeing himself to the world. </p>
<p>Craig’s forehead was against the arm that he was trying to prop himself up on,his chest brushing against Kyle's , so Kyle couldn’t really get a good eyeful of what he was holding onto. All he had was the way Craig was breathing and any noises he made to go on for if he was doing well enough. </p>
<p>He liked to perform well in most things. He was a bit of a perfectionist. This was no different.  </p>
<p>He rubbed his palm over the tip of Craig’s cock, spreading out the precum to give himself a little ease when he started properly moving his hand back and forth. He bit down hard on his lip as he felt the erection throb in his hand, his eyes slipping shut so he could focus on listening to the man breathing against him.  </p>
<p>In, out. Back, forth. A gasp, a groan, he squeezed, he sped up. He felt a full shudder run through Craig’s body above him, and he ran a hand down the man’s side and hips to his legs.  </p>
<p>“Shit, I’m gonna-!”  </p>
<p>He tightened his grip on Craig’s hips as he felt the man try to pull away, holding him in place instead. It was enough warning that he could make sure he didn’t dirty his other clothes, and instead felt wetness hit his stomach as the body above him tensed every muscle and released.  </p>
<p>He didn’t realise how heavy his own breathing was until his hand had stopped and he was listening to Craig pant next to his ear.  </p>
<p>A smile spread across his lips as Craig fell off him and rolled onto his side. He wiped his hand against the cover below, and his smile only widened at the nasty look he received.  </p>
<p>“Not my problem,” he filled. “I don’t have to sleep here tonight.”  </p>
<p>“Fuckin’ asshole.”  </p>
<p>He felt his breathing return to normal as he searched Craig’s face for the sign of approval. The sign that it was going to happen again.  </p>
<p>He <em>wanted </em>it to happen again.  </p>
<p>He opened his mouth to ask, but Craig had begun to move. Before he could ask what he was doing there were lips moving against his own, lazier than before, and then a hand was unbuttoning his jeans.  </p>
<p>“What-?”  </p>
<p>“We’re not done here,” the voice was a low growl in his ear that went straight to his groin. “Pull your pants down.”  </p>
<p>“Okay.”  </p>
<p>He gripped the bedsheets as Craig brushed his palm across cum that was still wet against his stomach to use as lubricant, and began to stroke his cock. He gasped out, quick to bite down on his tongue to keep his words in, back arching at the pleasure that he’d so dearly missed.  </p>
<p>He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt feather-like kisses pressing against his shoulder.  </p>
<p>He didn’t last long at all. He supposed neither of them did, really, but he still felt a wave of shame about it. He was panting when he finished into Craig’s fist, groaning out with pleasure. The warmth that spread from head to toe was unreal.  </p>
<p>“That was...that was nice,” Kyle said into the room, staring at the ceiling. Craig rolled onto his back next to him, mimicking his position. “Yeah.”  </p>
<p>“Nice, he says,” Craig drawled. “Wow, what a compliment.”  </p>
<p>Kyle elbowed him in the side. “Don’t be a dick. I’m...my brain’s not working, that’s all you’re getting right now.”  </p>
<p>“Good thing we kept it simple then.”  </p>
<p>Kyle turned to glare across at him. Craig smirked in response.  </p>
<p>“I’d do it again.”  </p>
<p>“Me too,” the redhead agreed. “Absolutely. Out of all the ideas you or Kenny have ever given me, this is the best one.”  </p>
<p>Craig chuckled. He’d never sounded so attractive.  </p>
<p>“I should head back,” Kyle murmured. “I’d like to go and shower, because now that the high’s worn off I feel gross.”  </p>
<p>“Yeah, my bad. Sorry.”  </p>
<p>“I’ll forgive you, this time,” he said, as though he hadn't been the one who kept Craig from pulling back. “Again, then?”  </p>
<p>“Yeah. Definitely.”  </p>
<p>“Good.”  </p>
<p>He rolled to the edge of the bed, sitting up and stretching his back. He stood up and pulled his trousers up, hearing shuffling behind him.  </p>
<p>“Where’s-?”  </p>
<p>“Here.”  </p>
<p>He turned to see Craig holding out his shirt for him.  </p>
<p>“Thanks.”  </p>
<p>They got ready together in a comfortable silence. They headed to the bedroom door and Kyle looked up at Craig with a grimace on his face, feeling like he wanted to delay heading back into the world just a moment longer.  </p>
<p>“I feel like it’s going to be written across my face as soon as I step into the hallway.”  </p>
<p>“You mean across your stoma-ow!”  </p>
<p>Kyle smirked up at the man after he stomped on his foot.  </p>
<p>“Get out my flat.”  </p>
<p>“Don’t need to tell me twice.”  </p>
<p>Nothing else was said as they left the bedroom and moved into the living room. Craig headed for the bottle of vodka, and Kyle headed for the door.  </p>
<p>“Later, dude.”  </p>
<p>“Later.”  </p>
<p>He walked back to his flat, doing his best not to let his nerves show, and let out a breath of relief at the fact that Stan wasn’t there. Stan didn't reappear for some time, long enough that Kyle was blurry eyed and getting ready for bed, looking like he'd spent the whole time on the couch watching TV. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The rest of the chapters are gonna be more this length, mostly because this is my favourite length for chapters. I'm not a big lengthy reader so I like to write for other people who aren't big lengthy readers also.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was trying really, really hard not to be awkward. He was, he promised, honestly, but it…wasn’t easy.  </p><p>Kyle was sat in the courtyard with his friends one night, Stan on his left, with Craig opposite him. Concentrating on the conversation that was happening around him was proving difficult. He was constantly fading in and out of the conversation, distracted by every slight movement, every noise, every cough or shuffle from the man opposite him.  </p><p>His only saving grace was that Clyde was loud enough that he kept most of the attention, which meant Kenny and Stan weren’t taking any notice of Kyle.  </p><p>It was only really obvious when someone would say something and he’d zone back in on the conversation to see everyone looking at him, waiting for an answer, and his only response would be:  </p><p>“Huh?”  </p><p>As Kenny quickly shifted the conversation on he felt a shoe connect with his leg and flinched, looking over to find Craig already glaring at him.  </p><p>He huffed and turned his attention away, taking the scolding for what it was.  </p><p>It was the first time they were properly seeing each other after…what happened at Craig’s. He hadn’t spoken to anyone about it, kept it well under wraps, and it was a miracle that he had given how periodically the memory would come surging back to him and make him want to burst out with the truth to his best friend.  </p><p>Because he and Stan talked about everything. Well, nearly everything, and keeping this from him was killing him because he didn’t know how to feel about it. He wanted Stan to be his soundboard so he could figure his own emotions out.  </p><p>There was one thing he knew for certain, and that was the fact all he could think about was the agreement that they would do it again.  </p><p>He wanted to do it again.  </p><p>He eventually excused himself under the guise of wanting to get ready for work the next day, despite it barely being nine o’clock. He wasn’t surprised to find a text alert waiting for him when he got back to his room.  </p><p><em> Could you be any weirder???  </em> </p><p>He groaned and rolled his eyes at Craig’s words. He wasn’t sure exactly why he was so hung up on it all, but…he had a theory.  </p><p>At first he thought it might’ve been embarrassment. It was unlike anything else he’d ever done. But the embarrassment had washed over after the first ten minutes of being sat at the table opposite the man. No, he didn’t think that was it.  </p><p>It was the way that his brain kept circling in on it and the way he kept being assaulted with the memory so clearly. He was pretty sure that the real reason he was hung up on it was because he wanted it again.  </p><p>They’d opened a locked chest in his brain that he’d done well at keeping sealed. After going so long without anyone he could ignore the desire, for the most part, but now…  </p><p>Now he’d been offered an easy solution and all he could think about was sex.  </p><p>How the hell was he meant to explain that to Craig? Craig, who was clearly annoyed with him and how weird he’d been hanging out with the others.  </p><p>It wasn’t until the next day that he was confronted.  </p><p>He was on his way out to work when he passed the dark haired man in the foyer by the mail boxes, who levelled him with a glare and a punch that was a little too strong on his arm.  </p><p>“Ow!” he scowled up at the man. “What the fuck, dude?”  </p><p>“What the fuck yourself!” Craig barked back. “First you get all weird while we’re hanging out and then you ghost my text?”  </p><p>“I’m sorry!” he threw his hands up, not even bothering to try defend himself. “I know, I fucked up. I’m sorry, dude.”  </p><p>Craig huffed out a sigh, but seemed to calm down at the apology. “You fucking better be. You’re lucky no one seemed to notice, other than Kenny.”  </p><p>“Kenny noticed?”  </p><p>“Yeah, he noticed. After he cornered me and asked if I knew what was going on with you.”  </p><p>Kyle hesitated at that. Kenny was observant. Smart when it came to people. “What did you say?”  </p><p>Craig shrugged. “I asked why the hell I’d know what was going on with you, and he brushed it off.”  </p><p>“Shit.”  </p><p>“So, you wanna talk about what the hell yesterday was about?”  </p><p>Kyle grimaced and turned away. “Do we have to do it now? I’m on my way to work.”  </p><p>“What, it’s going to take more than five minutes to explain?”  </p><p>“Why are you so upset about this?”  </p><p>The silence he was met with had his eyes drawn back to the taller man. He was surprised to see a dusting of pink across his cheeks, and the stormy grey eyes flickering from side to side. He tried to be patient, and wait for Craig to answer the question in his own time.  </p><p>His own time was far too long.  </p><p>“I…guess it just made me…regret suggesting it?” Craig offered with a grimace. “Like, yeah it was fun, but I appreciate your company, or whatever. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable hanging out.”  </p><p>Kyle considered how best to go about this. He sucked up his pride and prepared himself for an embarrassing confession. Knowing he might’ve upset a friend was worth a little shame. “It’s not that I’m uncomfortable hanging out.”  </p><p>Craig raised a brow in disbelief.  </p><p>“Not in that way, at least. At first I was kind of embarrassed about it, but after that passed I just…really wanted to do it again.”  </p><p>“You’re being weird cause you want to do it again?”  </p><p>He flushed at the tone Craig was using, glaring up at the smirk forming on his face. “Don’t.”  </p><p>“Don’t what?”  </p><p>“Don’t be a fucking dick,” he snapped. “I can see it going to your head already.”  </p><p>“Are you telling me you’re so awkward and weird just because you’re <em>horny</em>?”  </p><p>“You had to say it!”  </p><p>“Of course I did,” Craig snorted out through a far-too-pleased grin. “It’s fucking hilarious.”  </p><p>“Jackass,” Kyle glanced down at his phone to check the time. “Can I go to work now?”  </p><p>“Sure, go ahead. Don’t let me stop you.”  </p><p>“You <em>were </em>stopping me.”  </p><p>Craig clicked his tongue in his mouth, head tilting to the side as he took stock of Kyle’s appearance. “What are you doing later?”  </p><p>“Nothing,” he confessed. “Stan’s got his board game thing today with the others, so once I’m home from work I…oh.”  </p><p>“Yeah, Clyde’s at the same night,” Craig said. “I guess that makes us both free.”  </p><p>“I guess.”  </p><p>“Wanna come round again?”  </p><p>It was hard not to sound <em>too </em>enthusiastic. “Yes.”  </p><p>“Message me when your home.” </p><p>It was a sure-fire way to make sure that he had the most unproductive day of his life.  </p><p>He ghosted through the day, pleased that the majority of his interactions at work as an embalmer were with the dead, though his senior did have to scold him once or twice for being way too dazed. Threatened to send him home early lest he ruin the presentation. </p><p>When he left it was in a rush, with the promise of the evening ahead of him.  </p><p>Stan’s game night usually started at seven, after everyone was home and had eaten. It left Kyle time to get ready before he’d left, showering to get the smell of the funeral home out of his skin before rushing to the kitchen to find food.  </p><p>Stan was in the living room with Nicole already there after arriving early. They looked up at his entrance as he headed round the half wall that separated their kitchen.  </p><p>“Hey, Kyle!” Nicole greeted with a warm smile. “How was work?” </p><p>“Oh, you know, same old. Dead bodies make for great conversion.” </p><p>She laughed at the joke, ever willing to humour him. “Now you get to listen to us play Ticket to Ride instead.” </p><p>He shrugged as he sorted himself food out. “I can think of worse things.” </p><p>It wasn’t long before the rest of their little gang began to arrive. Teresa joined with Butters and Cartman following her close behind, the two women sitting and catching up together as Cartman started to grill Stan on which games he was hosting.  </p><p>Clyde was the last person to arrive, Kyle opening the door for each of them to allow them into the flat. He was in the kitchen washing his plates after eating, trying to decide how he was going to make his way out the house without looking suspicious. At least he was already out of his work gear.  </p><p>“Oh! Kyle,” Clyde swung an arm over the back of the couch to face him. “Craig said you can go hang out down there, if you don’t wanna listen to ‘those losers upstairs’.” </p><p>He paused. He glanced from Clyde to the rest of the room, where Stan and Nicole were setting up while Cartman chatted away to Butters.  </p><p>None of them batted an eyelid.  </p><p>It took him a moment to remember that he and Craig were <em>friends</em>, so why <em>would </em>anyone bat an eyelid?  </p><p>“Sweet, thanks, dude. I’ll head down.” </p><p>Clyde turned his attention back to their friends. No one said anything.  </p><p>He barely got a response when he wished them all a good game as he left, faces already focused solely on the game in front of them.  </p><p>His fingers were twitching as he made his way through the corridors, not bothering to wait for the lift. Instead he raced down the stairs and found himself standing outside of the door to the apartment shared by Craig and Clyde.  </p><p>He took a moment to catch his breath.  </p><p>The door opened before he knocked.  </p><p>Craig tugged him by the collar to pull him inside, muttering low as he shut the door. Before he even had a chance to speak, Craig had set on him.  </p><p>The kiss he received left him dizzy.  </p><p>“Sorry,” Craig murmured against his lips. “I guess you’re not the only one who’s been thinking about it.” </p><p>Kyle took it as permission to be as desperate as he wanted.  </p><p>He sealed their lips together again and began walking Craig backwards towards where his room was. When Craig tried to pull back he chased the kiss, tugging him back in with the collar of his t-shirt. He didn’t try to pull away again.  </p><p>The sign that they made it was Craig’s back connecting with the door. They continued to kiss, messy and desperate, while Craig fumbled to get the door open.</p><p>Once he did they finally broke apart.</p><p>“Pants,” Kyle said, meaning for it to sound more like a request than a command. “Please.”</p><p>Craig snorted, with a smirk of amusement, but didn’t argue. “Yes, sir.” </p><p>They both shuffled out of their jeans before Kyle was on him again, not bothering with their shirts. He wasn’t patient enough for that.  </p><p>He wasn’t feeling patient at all today.  </p><p>He pushed Craig to the bed, pleased when the man sat down once his legs hit the mattress. He ran a hand through the dark hair as he tried to sort out his thoughts enough to figure out what he wanted from this meeting.  </p><p>It was hard to concentrate on any one thought when Craig’s hand grazed across the hem of his shirt, pushing it up to reveal his stomach and placing kisses across his skin, far too close to his steadily growing arousal.  </p><p>“You’re so pale,” Craig murmured between kisses, his hands beginning to roam across Kyle’s ass and thighs. “It’s like kissing paper.”  </p><p>“Don’t try to dirty talk, you’re not good at it.”  </p><p>Craig nipped at the skin with his lips. “I wasn’t trying. I’m just making an observation.”  </p><p>“If you’ve got time to think, you’ve got time to act.”  </p><p>The smirk that was painted across Craig’s face when he looked up set Kyle’s veins on fire. “You really are horny, huh?”  </p><p>“Yeah, I am.”  </p><p>Craig didn’t say much else. He hooked his fingers over the hem of Kyle’s briefs and pulled them down.  </p><p>Kyle took a sharp intake of breath when the cold hit him, but heat was coursing through his body still. It helped when Craig pressed a hand against the hardness between his legs, those stormy eyes still pinned to his face.  </p><p>It made him feel a little self-conscious and yet incredibly desired all at once.  </p><p>“Do you have to look at me like that?”  </p><p>“Like what?”  </p><p>“Like the way you’re looking at me right now.”  </p><p>Craig shrugged as he wrapped his hand round Kyle’s erection, giving leisurely strokes to bring his arousal to it’s peak. “You didn’t complain last time.”  </p><p>“I-I guess I didn’t notice,” Kyle admitted, fingers twitching against Craig’s neck.  </p><p>“Does it bother you that much?”  </p><p>He didn’t want to say no, so he didn’t say anything.  </p><p>Once they’d positioned themselves comfortably, their movements weren’t unlike the first time. Still a little timid, a little vanilla in how comfortable they were with each other. Craig sat up against the headboard and Kyle straddled his waist, their foreheads pressed together as Craig pumped his hand from tip to base of Kyle’s cock. </p><p>The thing that really stuck in Kyle's mind was the look in the grey eyes. It spurred him on to bring Craig up to his speed and return the favour, wanting to enjoy wiping that smug look off the man’s face and turning it into something a little more needy.  </p><p>Unsurprisingly, seeing Craig’s face twist in pleasure, gasp out as Kyle sat on his lap while they stroked each other’s cocks, really, <em>really </em>did it for him.  </p><p>They never managed to get round to discarding their t-shirts. Instead they got their hands messy, bringing each other to completion into their palms as Kyle leant down and smothered his own moans against Craig’s lips, enjoying the feeling of Craig’s fingers digging into his leg as he tugged on the dark hair.  </p><p>When he let go of Craig his mind was hazy, and he was sad that it was over. He wished he had a little more semblance about himself, enough to pay more attention to which movements had made the man tick, instead of going in with reckless abandon.  </p><p>The content look on Craig’s face made him think that his bed partner hadn’t minded about his lack of care.  </p><p>Kyle pushed himself off him, sitting on the bed with one leg tucked against the other, which was still half spread across Craig’s. Craig, who turned to him with a softness to his eyes and a smirk on his face, brow twitching in amusement before he spoke.  </p><p>“You think you can bare to be around me without being an awkward fuck yet?” </p><p>“Shut up,” Kyle shuffled his leg in a way to shove the other man. “You seemed just as desperate when I arrived. Didn’t even offer me a drink.” </p><p>Craig gave a noncommittal hum and nothing else.  </p><p>“Speaking of drink...” </p><p>Craig laughed. “Help yourself. I’ll meet you out there.” </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>He dressed and left the other man on the bed.  </p><p>Wandering around Craig’s flat post-sex was a bizarre experience. The layout of the flat was similar to his own, and getting himself a glass and water was easy, filling one up for Craig as well and heading to the couch. He checked his phone to see that there was a couple more hours before their little games club would be finished.  </p><p>So he made himself comfortable. Browsed his phone apps as he waited for Craig.  </p><p>When the owner of the apartment did arrive he was dressed again, and picked up the water from the table, drinking half the glass in one go.  </p><p>“What time is it?” </p><p>“Eight o’clock.” </p><p>“You hanging around till they're done?” </p><p>The offer came naturally, and Kyle was thankful for it. “Sure, I’ve got time. Thanks for...uh...” </p><p>“You don’t need to thank me, dude. You really need to learn how to chill if you want to keep this up, though. You’re so fucking obvious about it.” </p><p>Kyle shifted in his seat and grimaced at the observation.  </p><p>“Unless you’d rather stop?” </p><p>“No, I wouldn’t. I want to keep going. I guess I just feel a little...lost.” </p><p>Craig didn’t have a response for that.  </p><p>“We should probably make some rules or something.”  </p><p>“Wow,” Craig gave him a disgusted look as he sat on the couch. “I’ve never been so turned off in my life.”  </p><p>“Oh for - it’s important! To have some kind of – some kind of <em>guide </em>for this whole…thing.”  </p><p>“If it’ll make you less nervous. What kind of rules are you thinking?”  </p><p>Kyle hesitated at that. “I’m not sure. I was hoping you might…”  </p><p>“Why would I have any idea?”  </p><p>“You’re the one who originally suggested this!”  </p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t plan on putting a damper on it by having rules though.”  </p><p>Kyle let out a frustrated sigh.  </p><p>“How about…no staying the night.”  </p><p>“That’s…reasonable,” Kyle agreed. “No matter what happens, we go home after.”  </p><p>“Exactly. Cuddling after is a no-go. I’m not here to be your emotional support.”  </p><p>“Let’s not tell people. Keep it between us. It might make it harder to do, but-!”  </p><p>“-But this place is full of gossiping grandmas? No, I’m with you there. No telling people. I don’t want anyone making a big deal out of nothing.”  </p><p>Kyle nodded his head, pleased they were getting somewhere. “We should probably make an agreement that in the event one of us develops feelings, we are honest about it.”  </p><p>Craig scoffed. “Feelings? Really?”  </p><p>“It’s a perfectly normal response to this sort of thing!” Kyle argued. “I’m not saying it’s <em>going </em>to happen, but in the event it does…you’re my friend, Craig. I don’t want this to cause unnecessary drama for us.”  </p><p>Craig’s jaw tightened at that. “Alright, that’s fine. Any romantic inclinations, and we confess and end it immediately. No one’s gonna get hurt.”  </p><p>“Exactly.”  </p><p>A slow smirk started to develop across Craig’s face. “I guess we’re gonna keep going till you fall for me then.”</p><p>Kyle spluttered with a hot flush on his face. “Me?! Why me?”  </p><p>“Obviously it’s gonna be you.”  </p><p>“I think I have higher standards than ‘bad attitude’ and ‘closet nerd’, thanks.”  </p><p>Craig’s smirk dropped to an offended gasp. “You’re the real nerd!”  </p><p>“At least I’m not ashamed of it,” Kyle felt a smile spread across his face as he got the upper hand. “I’d bet money on it being you.”  </p><p>“I guess only time will tell then.”  </p><p>The rest of his evening was spent on Craig’s couch, the pair of them watching gritty super hero shows on one of their subscription services. When he started to yawn, Kyle decided to excuse himself, standing up and offering to see himself out.</p><p>Craig grunted in response, looking like he never planned on offering to walk him to the door.  </p><p>“Tell Clyde that if he gets back at like midnight and wakes me up again I’m gonna knock his lights out.”</p><p>Kyle laughed. “Yeah, sure.”  </p><p>It was the first thing he said when he was back, dropping his keys in the pot they kept by the door and seeing the group still in the living room surrounding a board. Clyde gave a wave and vague acknowledgement of his words, but didn’t seem to actually process them.</p><p>Given that the next morning Kyle woke up to a text that had been sent at ten past midnight and read <em>I’m gonna knock his lights out</em>, he was guessing that the message had been ignored.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Today I finished Nanowrimo with 50K words!! About 75% of that is just this fic haha we're up to a completed chapter 6 so far, with a lot of the other scenes I want written. </p><p>I hope it means I'll be able to provide weekly updates for you!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle gasped into the mouth that was pressed against his own, feeling hands wandering across his body in a way that was beginning to become familiar. He pulled back from the kiss in order to trace his lips along Craig's jaw, feeling stubble begin to tickle his skin as he did so. He smiled through the kisses as the man below him began to respond by grasping his legs and squeezing.  </p><p>“How long did you have?” Kyle asked against Craig’s ear.  </p><p>Craig, who shifted at the feeling, before responding: “Like, half an hour?”  </p><p>“We can do that.”  </p><p>“Yeah, we can.”  </p><p>He sealed their lips together in another fiery kiss as they continued to make out on Craig’s bed.  </p><p>It was close to becoming a routine, now. The third time that he had wound up in the other man’s bed, planning to help each other out. They’d barely spoken since the last one, and the few words they had exchanged directly had been over text and consisted of him saying ‘I finish work at two’ and Craig saying ‘I need to leave around four, so come straight here’.  </p><p>It was the first time that he’d wound up in Craig’s bed in his work clothes, but Craig didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t seem to care about much once their lips were caught together in a kiss.  </p><p>“Shit, Craig,” he gasped out as the other man began rolling his hips upwards in circles, all but dry humping him through his work slacks. “What do you-?”  </p><p>“You’ve always gotta have a plan,” Craig scolded as he pulled Kyle in, forcing him in place as he continued to grind for the friction. “I thought I was bad for overplanning.”  </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with taking an interest in what your partner wants,” Kyle defended, though it sounded a little weaker than he wanted it to be. That might’ve been due to the fact he was moving his hips downwards, matching Craig’s pace.  </p><p>“Did you have an idea?”  </p><p>“Not to take too much time?” Kyle suggested. “You don’t have long.”  </p><p>"And you’re impatient.”  </p><p>“I am,” Kyle confessed. “I’ve had a stressful day.”  </p><p>“Let me help you with that, then.”  </p><p>They removed their own clothes, Kyle’s ending up lost in the room and freeing him of that hospital-like smell the embalming room left him with. It wasn’t long before they were pressed together again, naked, exactly how he wanted it.  </p><p>It was a routine that he thought he could probably get used to.  </p><p>He was thankful then for Clyde working such opposing shifts to him, at least on that day. He was thankful that so far, securing the flat to themselves had been easy, as he was beginning to loosen up more and more.  </p><p>He had stopped caring so much about how vocal he could be at times. If Craig could be so perverse as to literally never stop feeling up every inch of Kyle’s body, then Kyle was allowed to subject him to the wide variety of noises that his wandering hands would draw from Kyle’s lungs.  </p><p>If Craig was allowed to be as silent as he wanted to be, then Kyle was allowed to barely look at him and instead focus only on the way that it felt <em>so good </em>to have someone else’s hand wrapped round his cock.  </p><p>He bit down a little too hard on the skin below Craig’s ear, but the noise that it elicited had him throbbing in Craig’s hand.  </p><p>“Sorry,” Craig moaned, turning his head away from Kyle, as if there was something embarrassing about making <em>one noise</em>. “It’s-?”  </p><p>“I’m going to remember this,” Kyle muttered, pressing a kiss against the red skin.  </p><p>“You better not,” Craig warned. “If I end up with any marks in places I can’t explain, then-?”  </p><p>“So, I can leave them in places no one can see?” Kyle was quick to ask, brain hazy and focused only on pleasure.  </p><p>Craig hesitated.  </p><p>He took that as a yes.  </p><p>He knew it was a little juvenile, but there was something absolutely delectable about the taste of someone else’s skin while you were about to orgasm. He arched his back as he trailed kisses from Craig’s ear all the way down to his collarbone, humming softly as he deliberated where he would leave his mark.  </p><p>“Lower,” Craig’s voice warned, low and thrilling.  </p><p>He toyed with the thought of ignoring him, but thought better of it.  </p><p>He sucked down on the skin and grazed his tongue along the surface before he bit down, enjoying the way that Craig bucked into his hand and tightened his own grip on Kyle’s cock. He let the feeling wash over him, enjoying the sound and the tastes and the touch to take over his brain as he began to pant against the wet skin below.</p><p>“Are you gonna cum?”  </p><p>“What?” he forced his way through the haze to focus on the question.  </p><p>“This is what you do when you’re gonna cum.”  </p><p>“Is it?” Kyle pulled back, one hand moving out to Craig’s ear to keep himself propped up. “I think so.”</p><p>“You’re gonna be first twice in a row.”  </p><p>“It’s not a competition.”  </p><p>“You’re only saying that because you’re losing.”  </p><p>Kyle glared down at the man below, who had the audacity to smirk back up at him. He knew he shouldn’t rise to the barbs and the thinly veiled challenge, but...</p><p>He was a little competitive at times, maybe.  </p><p>He grit his teeth as he tried to bring some kind of control over his own body which was responding so vividly to Craig’s administrations. He picked up his pace, going from base to tip and rolling his thumb across the head. He felt a surge of pride at the way Craig’s smirk slipped, eyes widening just a fraction.</p><p>“Who’s gonna cum first now?”  </p><p>“Bite me.”  </p><p>So, he did. As a spur of the moment, he leant down to the abused skin he’d left before and bared his teeth, making sure not to cause too much pain.  </p><p>Craig spluttered out nonsensical groans as his hips stuttered, their erections brushing in a way that had Kyle’s eyes rolling back made him think Craig probably wouldn’t mind if he bit down a little too hard.</p><p>Craig wasn’t to be outdone, and squeezed his hand that little tighter in a way that Kyle was beginning to think he <em>knew </em>to do now.</p><p>He still came first, but only by a few seconds. He was pretty sure Craig was just better at edging.</p><p>He laid on his back next to the dark-haired man as he came down from his orgasm. Once the blur in his mind faded, he stretched across the blankets, turning to look at the other man who was still lying there, motionless, staring at the ceiling looking like he was ready to fall asleep.</p><p>“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”  </p><p>Craig raised a hand to rub across his face. “Yeah, but he’s gonna ring me when he’s done. Tweek’s been at therapy.”</p><p>“You picking him up?”  </p><p>"Yup. It’s not far.”  </p><p>Kyle pulled himself up and began the hunt for his clothes. “I won’t keep you, then. Shit, where did I...?”</p><p>“Hang on, what’s that?” </p><p>Kyle glanced up at the man, spinning round to try see what he was looking at. “What?”  </p><p>“You’ve got...a tattoo?” Craig asked, leaning forward so he could take hold of Kyle’s hips and keep him steady.  </p><p>Kyle felt a flush of shame as he realised what Craig was looking at, pulling away and turning round to hide his rear from the man. “So?”  </p><p>“What was it?” Craig persisted with a smile forming on his face. “Let me see.”  </p><p>“No, fuck off.” </p><p>“Oh, come on, I’m gonna find out eventually, unless you plan on never facing away from me while we fuck.”  </p><p>“How have you only just noticed it?” Kyle asked. “Three times we’ve been here, and you’re telling me you haven’t seen it yet?”  </p><p>“I’ve been kind of preoccupied, and not like, inspecting every inch of you.”  </p><p>Kyle found his underwear and began to put them on. “Yeah, well, better luck next time I-hey!”  </p><p>Craig was sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Kyle towards him by the waistband of his briefs. “I’m not letting this go.” </p><p>“I had a rebellious phase, okay?”  </p><p>Craig’s brows raised. “Which involved you getting an ass tattoo?”  </p><p>“I wanted it somewhere where my mom wouldn’t see it. Stan has one too.”  </p><p>“You and Stan have <em>matching ass tattoos</em>?”  </p><p>“Yes!” Kyle hissed. “We picked each other's. He...”  </p><p>He finally stopped struggling, and allowed Craig to be the one to pull down his underwear that time.  </p><p>“He picked a pig?”  </p><p>“He really likes animals, and he said if I was gonna rebel and get something my mom would hate, it should be a pig.”</p><p>“Holy shit,” Craig marvelled as his thumb traced the outline of the tattoo. “That’s hilarious.”  </p><p>“It’s embarrassing is what it is,” Kyle hissed.  </p><p>“What does he have?”  </p><p>“I dunno, I think I picked a dolphin, because he loves marine life.”</p><p>“Wow. I guess that’s one way to know you’re serious with your boyfriend to have matching tattoos.”  </p><p>Kyle snorted and turned as Craig finally let go of him. “What does that make you, the other woman?”  </p><p>Craig’s smile turned positively perverse. “I suppose someone’s got to pick up the slack, seeing as he’s not fulfilling you sexually.” </p><p>Kyle leant down to close the gap, a witty remark poised to try and be the last person speaking, before a ringtone filled the room. Craig’s eyes shut as his annoyance rose and he let his head drop forward to meet Kyle’s chest, who begant to laugh at the interruption.</p><p>“I guess you’re being summoned, huh?”  </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Craig muttered and climbed over the other side of the bed as Kyle went back to finding his clothes. “This fucking asshole – hello?”</p><p>Kyle glanced over his shoulder as Craig answered his phone, the skittish voice of Tweek coming through the earpiece.</p><p>“Sure, gimme like – I dunno, fifteen minutes?”  </p><p>He found his shirt and buttoned in half-heartedly before running a hand through his curls to try bring some kind of semblance of reason to them before he faced the outside.  </p><p>“That’s the best you’re gonna get. See you soon.”  </p><p>He turned back round as Craig hung up the phone and flopped back onto the bed. Kyle chuckled, crawling back on the bed and leaning over him with his hands either side of Craig’s head as he looked down at the man upside-down. Craig huffed out as their eyes met and Kyle’s smile widened. </p><p>“Don’t suppose you wanna go get Tweek?”  </p><p>“Not really,” Kyle shrugged. “Thanks for the offer, though.”  </p><p>Craig huffed out.  </p><p>Kyle laughed again as he leant down, closing the gap in a lazy, upside-down kiss. It didn’t surprise him when a hand raised to hold the back of his head, keeping him there and pulling him in deeper.  </p><p>He gave a soft groan into the other man’s mouth before he pulled back and placed a peck on his nose.  </p><p>Craig flinched backwards with a look of mocking disgust.  </p><p>“I’ll see you later, dude.” Kyle said as he headed for the door. “Thanks for this.”  </p><p>“Whatever.”  </p><p>He was still lying out on his bed naked as Kyle shut the door, and the redhead permitted himself to take one last look at the attractive man.  </p><p>--</p><p>Kenny sat next to him in the courtyard at one of the picnic benches, the pair of them watching the others interact. They sat in mostly silence as they shared the snacks on the table between them while Stan, Nicole, Heidi, and Clyde were on the floor surrounded by boxes.  </p><p>Nichole had announced she wanted to sort through some of her boardgames to sell, and with it being such a nice day apparently the four of them had decided it would be a good chance to hang out outside while they worked. Kyle followed Stan for a lack of something to do, though he wasn’t sure how Kenny had wound up joining them.</p><p>“Aren’t they cute?” Kenny cooed as Nicole picked up a game that had Stan and Clyde buzzing with excitement. “Our lil group of nerds all sat round in a circle?”</p><p>“I feel like we’re watching a toddler group.”  </p><p>Kenny snorted. “Yeah, a little bit. Does that make you a parent? Single father, bringing his kid out to try socialise him while scoping out for any other single parents ready to mingle?”</p><p>Kyle rolled his eyes and gave Kenny a scathing look.  </p><p>“How many of them are yours, sir? Two? Why, what a co-inki-dink! Two of them are mine, too!”  </p><p>“I’d be the worst single parent,” Kyle scoffed. “I’d be the worst parent, full stop.”  </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve met your little brother. The stories he tells of you as his big sibling?” Kenny whistled. “Riot.”  </p><p>“Shove off, Mr Perfect Big Brother.”  </p><p>“So, you feeling any better after the other day?”  </p><p>He frowned at the question and looked up.  </p><p>“You were pretty off when we were all hanging out. Kept spacing out.”  </p><p>“Oh,” he recalled how Craig had complained Kenny had approached him afterwards to question him. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just a little distracted from work. It’s been a tough week.”  </p><p>“So long as you’re doing better, dude.”  </p><p>Kyle cleared his throat as he tried to figure out a way to change the subject. He didn’t need to however, as another blonde entered the scene.  </p><p>“Hey, Bebe!” Kenny called as she walked past them. “Not even gonna say hello?”  </p><p>“I’m in a rush!” she informed with a middle finger over her shoulder. “Maybe next time.”  </p><p>She stopped by Stan, laying her hands on his shoulders as she crouched down behind him. All his composure seemed to leave at the attention, the box that Nicole was holding forgotten about as Bebe asked him something with a sugary smile. He nodded and she was quick to stand and skip passed them again, Stan scrambling to his feet and chasing after her.  </p><p>Kyle frowned as he watched the pair leave, wondering what the hell it was that Bebe needed help with that was so important. Though he wondered if the rush Stan left with had more to do with his difficulty with pretty girls.  </p><p>“Shit, that’s a bit depressing.”  </p><p>“What?” Kyle swung his head back round to Kenny, who was staring across that the now trio on the floor.  </p><p>“Nichole.”  </p><p>He turned to look at the woman, who sat on the floor with the box, brown eyes focused on the door that had closed behind Stan. Clyde and Heidi had continued to chatter away, looking on Heidi’s phone for a ballpark they should sell the game for, far too distracted for whatever Kenny was noticing.</p><p>“She looks pretty upset about Stan leaving.”  </p><p>Kyle scoffed. “I would be too, if he just fucking up and left half way through something he said he was gonna help with.”</p><p>“Oh, Kyle, sweet, sweet Kyle. I think she’s a little more upset about the fact that it was Stan who left with Bebe, than about him ditching his responsibilities.”</p><p>“Is this...the whole, Stan and pretty girl's thing again?”  </p><p>“Sure is.”  </p><p>Kyle turned his attention back to Nichole, who had recovered and was peering at Heidi’s phone with the other two.  </p><p>"Do they hang out a lot?” Kenny asked.  </p><p>“I guess,” Kyle shrugged. “They’ve got a lot in common. I think they’ve probably been hanging out more now than before. I don’t pay that much attention.”  </p><p>“No, you’ve got your own distractions.”  </p><p>He snapped his head to Kenny and felt a rush of panic that maybe he’d been caught.</p><p>But Kenny wasn’t looking at him. Blue eyes were facing the scene ahead of him as he continued to munch on the chips between them, though with Kyle’s gaze they turned to him with a questioning tilt.  </p><p>There was nothing in Kenny’s expression that gave anything away. Maybe he was just making an off-handed comment about nothing.  </p><p>“Why do you care so much about Stan’s love life, anyway?” Kyle asked.  </p><p>Kenny shrugged. “I guess I’m trying to live vicariously through him.”  </p><p>“What, you lacking any lovelies? Isn’t that how you said it?”  </p><p>“Something like that,” Kenny shrugged. “It’s...complicated.”  </p><p>“You can talk to me about it, if you want. I know you said about how I’m not the easiest to talk to but – I don’t mind trying?”  </p><p>Kenny’s smile widened as he turned his eyes back to the trio ahead of them. “Thanks, dude. I’ll keep that in mind.”  </p><p>“Sure. No problem.”  </p><p>“What are those losers doing?”  </p><p>The pair turned to see a new person approach, and Kyle’s stomach twisted at the sight. Craig was there, Tweek close behind. While Craig’s focus was on the group on the floor, Tweek was waving at Kyle and Kenny.  </p><p>Kyle waved back.  </p><p>“They’re sorting out Nichole’s board game collection,” Kenny explained. “She wants to sell some?”</p><p>“Probably not a bad thing,” Tweek muttered. “She’s got a lot – have you ever <em>seen </em>her collection? Jesus, dude, she could open her own shop with it.”</p><p>“She is really into games.”  </p><p>Craig sat down at the table on the opposite side to Kenny and Kyle, though his companion hesitated with hazel eyes pinned to the group on the floor still.</p><p>“Do they need...help?” Tweek’s eyes flickered between the group.</p><p>“Probably,” Kenny gestured. “Stan just left. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind the offer.”</p><p>Tweek gave a nod as he moved to head for the group.</p><p>Clyde gave him a loud welcome, while Nichole’s shoulders seemed to finally relax as he started to speak to her. She gave an enthusiastic thank you as Tweek sat down beside her and joined in the conversation.  </p><p>“You get him from therapy?” Kenny asked, and Kyle made an effort to keep his limbs relaxed as he listened to the conversation happening at his table.</p><p>“Yeah,” Craig replied. “He likes to not be on his own afterwards, and you lot were out here, so...”</p><p>“That’s fair. It’s nice for him to offer help.”  </p><p>“Well, you two apparently weren’t going to.”  </p><p>Kenny shrugged, and Kyle dared himself to turn and look at the man sat on the other side of the table.</p><p>Craig raised a single brow at him.  </p><p>“We weren’t asked to help,” Kyle defended. “We also don’t know anything about boardgames.”</p><p>“It’s true. I know how to play Monopoly, I think.”  </p><p>“No you don’t, you cheat literally every time.”  </p><p>Kenny shrugged. “I think cheating in a game about capitalism is appropriate.”</p><p>Craig snorted. “Can’t argue with that.”  </p><p>“I can,” Kyle insisted. “And I will. This is why we don’t play boardgames.”</p><p>“You accuse me of cheating at Mario Kart too.”  </p><p>“Yeah, and guess what we don’t play anymore?”  </p><p>Kenny booed in response. "You’re just too competitive, you’ve gotta relax.”</p><p>Kyle felt embarrassment wash over him, and hoped Kenny didn’t catch on to it. Or at least, didn’t catch on to just how deep it ran. “I’m not competitive.”</p><p>“He is,” Kenny stage whispered across to Craig. “He’s super competitive.”</p><p>Kyle elbowed him in the side.  </p><p>"Wait a sec...” Craig muttered, and they turned to look at him to find his eyes pinned to Clyde as a frown formed on his face. “Hey! What’s that pile behind you for?”</p><p>Clyde looked up and gave a sheepish grin. “These are the ones I’m...uh, borrowing.”</p><p>“Borrowing for how long?!”  </p><p>Clyde wobbled his hand. “Y’know, till I’ve played them a few times, maybe?”</p><p>“You’ve got enough! Where are they even gonna go?”</p><p>“We have space!"  </p><p>“Like fuck do we have space!”  </p><p>Kenny lowered his voice as he spoke to Kyle. “They’re like an old married couple.”</p><p>“Dude, are me and Stan this bad?”  </p><p>“No way, you two don’t bicker about who does the dishes. I’ve heard their arguments. It’s priceless.”</p><p>“Fuck you, McCormick,” Craig spat out, bringing a series of low chuckles and sniggers from Kenny and Kyle.</p><p>They spent some time outside chatting while Nicole sorted through the games she’d brought. When she finally did, each one with a little sticker indicating its price on, all of them were tasked with helping her take them back inside. Clyde managed to convince Craig to help him with the pile that he was ‘borrowing’, while Nicole stopped Kyle with a soft smile.</p><p>“Hey, I figured Stan could have this one. I know he was so excited when I first got it, I feel bad selling it knowing how much he likes it.”</p><p>“Oh, sure,” Kyle took the box, staring down at a colourful title that meant absolutely nothing to him. “I’ll pass it on.”</p><p>“Thanks. I figured I need to thank him for helping me!”</p><p>Kyle’s brow furrowed and he spoke without thinking. “Thanks for what, ditching you half way through?”</p><p>He saw Kenny behind her shoulder bring his palm to his forehead.</p><p>"That’s why he’s getting one, and Clyde got five,” Nicole joked. “And you can tell him that bit, too!”</p><p>“I will, definitely.”  </p><p>They parted ways, and by the time he made it back to his flat, Stan still hadn’t returned from wherever it was he was with Bebe. Kyle pushed it out his mind and decided to sort out food for himself alone that evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always headcanon that Kyle has a similar relationship to religion that I do: a religious person, and very proud of it, but on my own terms - and that it causes a bit of a rift with his more traditionally religious family members.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was on the way to pick up his little brother. Ike was meant to stay with him for a few days over his term break, choosing that over spending the whole thing at home with their family. He would spend time with Kyle first, and the head back to South Park for the rest of it. It was how they’d spent the holidays ever since Kyle moved to the city, and since Ike started college.</p><p>It was something he grew to look forward to. He got on well with his brother – most of the time, at least. He got on better with his brother than Stan did with his sister, so that had to count for something. He didn’t always get to spend a great deal of time with Ike. Any excuse was a good excuse.</p><p>The kid greeted him with a wide grin outside the airport, suitcase in one hand and backpack slung over his shoulder. Once they were settled in the car with their seatbelts on, he turned to Kyle to address him properly.</p><p>"Do I get your bedroom again?”</p><p>Kyle rolled his eyes. “Yes, you get my bedroom again. I’m not gonna change my mind now.”</p><p>Call him old-fashioned, but he liked to give his guest the best bed in the house. That, and he had a soft spot for the boy who had grown taller than him thanks to his different genes and outgrew the point where he could comfortably fold up onto a sofa.</p><p>The ride back was smooth. Ike chattered away talking about all sorts of college life events that had happened that Kyle did his best to follow along with. He knew that the boy’s friends were Firkle and Filmore, and the pair didn’t always see eye to eye, so at least he had those two names down and in his mind for the events that were described to him.</p><p>He took Ike’s suitcase as they headed for the lift and Ike continued to tell him about the work that he had to complete for the term break.</p><p>“You can set up your laptop in my room if you want?” Kyle suggested. “I’ve got a desk in there, I just don’t really use it.”</p><p>“Thanks, bro.”</p><p>“Stan’s gonna take you back to South Park,” Kyle continued. “He’s gonna visit his parents so he can take you back.”</p><p>“You not coming home to spend some time with our dear old mom and dad?”</p><p>Kyle smirked. “Can’t, got work. Couldn’t get the time off.”</p><p>Ike rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I see how it is. Prefer to spend your time with the dead rather than the living.”</p><p>“They’re easier. Don’t have a go at me for leaving my tools out when I leave the room for five minutes.”</p><p>Stan greeted Ike with an all-encompassing hug and a pat on the back before he started to guide him towards the kitchen where he had prepared food for the three of them. The excitement in Ike’s eyes said it all. Stan wasn’t an awful cook. Knew a bit more than Kyle did.</p><p>Sitting on the sofa in front of the TV with Ike on the floor with his plate on the coffee table was something familiar. The three of them had pretty much grown up together, with how close Kyle and Stan had always been. It was nice that some things never changed.</p><p>He’d arrived late enough that it wasn’t long after eating that they wound down for bed. They set the couch up for Kyle while Ike talked about what he wanted to do the next day, Kyle insisting that they didn’t just waste the whole day inside playing videogames. Ike disagreed.</p><p>They turned in for the night, and Kyle was left on the couch in the dark to try and sleep on their couch instead of in his own bed.</p><p>The text came when his eyes were beginning to droop, the only light in the room coming from his phone screen as he scrolled through apps to put himself to sleep. As soon as he read who it was from, his body started to wake up.</p><p>
  <em>Craig T. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it too late to come round? </em>
</p><p>His reply was pretty instantaneous.</p><p>
  <em>Kyle B. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, I can come round. Clyde in? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Craig T. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah so be quiet. I’ll meet you at the door. Don’t knock. </em>
</p><p>He didn’t bother changing out of his pyjamas. Instead he headed straight out, stopping only to pick up his keys which he held in one hand, phone in the other. He moved through the halls as quietly as he could, pleased that it was late enough that there wasn’t anyone wandering around.</p><p>True to his word, Craig was at the door when he arrived, holding it open and watching for Kyle in just a black graphic tee and boxers. He tiptoed into the flat and glanced around for Clyde as Craig shut the door quietly, not making a sound.</p><p>They didn’t speak as Craig led the way to his room. They didn’t even speak when they got there.</p><p>Instead Craig met him in a kiss he could only describe as passionate, grasping Kyle’s arms as he brought their lips together for a solid five seconds.</p><p>“Sorry,” he murmured, eyes pinned to Kyle’s lips as he spoke. “I’m just really frustrated. I can’t sleep.”</p><p>“I can help,” Kyle promised. “Get on the bed. We need to try be quiet.”</p><p>“Hard to do that when you’re such a loudmouth.”</p><p>Kyle punched him in the arm as he headed towards his bed. “Ass. But I...figured it might be better if my mouth was too occupied to make a noise.”</p><p>Craig turned back to look at him, a look on his face that reminded Kyle a little of an excited puppy. “How...do you suggest that?”</p><p>Kyle rolled his eyes as a smile began to form on his face. “By sucking your cock?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s...that sounds nice.”</p><p>“Nice,” he sneered, pushing on the man’s chest to get him to move. “Nice, he says.”</p><p>Craig didn’t hide his enthusiasm at the idea. He jumped onto the mattress, getting himself comfortable as he waited for Kyle. Kyle, who zoned in on the package he was willingly committing to fitting into his mouth, as the first blowjob he was going to give since quite a while.</p><p>“Your brother’s not gonna get suspicious, is he?” Craig asked as Kyle climbed onto the bed.</p><p>“Nah, he’s passed out in my room, I’ve been on the couch. So long as I’m back before either of them wake up I don’t think they’re gonna notice.”</p><p>Craig shrugged. “Good enough for me.”</p><p>They never spent too long setting the mood. Usually when they got to this point, at least one of them was already worked up. He supposed that it was kind of one of the reasons why they wanted to start this kind of friendship anyway: because they didn’t want to have to put in the effort to try and impress, or to waste time that they didn’t have.</p><p>He didn’t bother with his own clothes. In that moment all his attention was focused on Craig, especially as he pulled at the hem of his boxers to rid him of the tent he was supporting.</p><p>Being face to face with the thing made it seem a lot bigger than when he just had it in his hand.</p><p>“You don’t have to,” Craig’s voice floated down, sounding so loud in the silence of the room. “You can change your mind.”</p><p>“I do want to, I just don’t like to be shit at things.”</p><p>“It’s not complicated.”</p><p>Kyle glared up at him.</p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p>“You’re such an asshole.”</p><p>“If it makes it any better, I’m more prepared?” Craig gestured a thumb over to his bedside table where there was a box of tissues. “I’m sick of changing my sheets every time you come round.”</p><p>Kyle’s lips pulled up into a smirk. “This is why we’ve only done it here.”</p><p>He pulled his brain back to focus on the task at hand, now that some of the tension had left his body. He started by taking Craig’s arousal in his hand, eyes closing and trying to block out the fact that Craig was up there, judging his actions. Probably.</p><p>Instead he tried to just...go with it. Craig was right. It wasn’t that complicated.</p><p>He started with his tongue, circling round the tip before running down the underside of the shaft to meet his hand, and back up. Craig shifted and he opened his eyes long enough to see the man's hands on the bed by his sides, fingers splayed across the quilt.</p><p>He shut his eyes again and continued. He could feel himself grow hard as he took Craig fully into his mouth.</p><p>He really was a perfectionist, and for once his head was clear enough that he could give Craig his full, undivided attention. He wasn’t worrying about anything, wasn’t blinded by his own desires, only thinking about the one that was in his hand.</p><p>He raised his free hand to Craig’s hips, circling fingers against the skin as he focused on bringing him to pleasure, hyper aware of the fact that this time, Clyde was in the apartment with them.</p><p>Something about that just made it all the more exciting. Or maybe it was that he wanted to try and make it so Craig was the one to make the mistake; make the noise that might give them away. Be the one to have to awkwardly explain away the situation, or give excuses for what he was doing.</p><p>It made him dive deeper into his task.</p><p>Kyle hallowed his cheeks out, one hand at the base of the cock in his mouth as he bobbed his head back and forth. He glanced up when he heard movement happening around him and witnessed Craig bringing his hand to his mouth, biting down on his knuckle as his other hand gripped the bedsheet below him.</p><p>The action spurred him on.</p><p>He pressed a hand against the hardness between his legs, and found it easy to slip under the waistband there. It was a little hard to keep some kind of rhythm going when he was trying to multi-task, but Craig didn’t comment on it, if he even noticed, and Kyle was far too busy enjoying the feeling of a heavy cock on his tongue and a hand wrapped round his erection, even if it was his own.</p><p>This time though, he was determined not to be the first to cum.</p><p>He revelled in the way that Craig’s legs twitched and his hips twisted as he got close. Kyle did his best to stop the noises that threatened to spill from his lips, and he thought he didn’t do such a bad job. It was just that...he was a pretty noisy individual.</p><p>He let out a moan as Craig’s hips thrust upwards and hit a little too deep, feeling the coil that was building in his stomach beginning to tense more than he could handle. Craig let out a low swear before he grabbed a tissue and handed it down towards Kyle, brushing against his shoulder.</p><p>Kyle grabbed it and brought it down to his own arousal, rather than to clean up Craig’s like he probably intended.</p><p>“What are you – oh. Oh – shit, Kyle I’m-?!”</p><p>When the seed hit the back of his throat he gave an inward grimace, but forced himself to swallow. He may not have been trying to actively impress Craig, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to try a little bit.</p><p>When he pulled back, he looked up to see Craig staring down at him, pupil’s blown and chest heaving as he watched Kyle pleasure himself on his bed.</p><p>Kyle ducked his head down, feeling a sudden rush of embarrassment, but Craig wasn’t having any of it.</p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p>He dared to look up, swallowing a lump in his throat at the intensity of the gaze.</p><p>“I want to see.”</p><p>So, he made sure he didn’t hold back.</p><p>He pushed himself a little higher, biting down on his desire to curl in on himself again as Craig’s eyes roamed down to where his hand was still working, bringing himself to completion. His free hand had settled on Craig’s thigh and squeezed as the spring in his stomach finally snapped.</p><p>He grabbed the tissue and came into it, for once not leaving a mess before he would leave.</p><p>“I didn’t realise that’s what you were doing.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he shrugged it off. “I couldn’t wait.”</p><p>“You’re so impatient.”</p><p>Kyle dropped the tissue on Craig’s bed and glared at the man mockingly. “We all have flaws.”</p><p>“Yeah, yours is being impatient.”</p><p>“Yours is how you always take your sweet ass time to do anything, including orgasm.”</p><p>Craig shrugged and started to pull back his covers and get into the bed, tissue still abandoned on the quilt.</p><p>Once Kyle was up he grabbed it and headed for the bin.</p><p>“You alright letting yourself out?”</p><p>“You’re already in bed, so I would hope so,” Kyle joked. “Yeah, I’m fine. See you, dude.”</p><p>“Thanks for coming round.”</p><p>When he returned to the flat, it was still quiet. He shut the door as quietly as he could, allowing it to close inch by inch before he put his keys in the pot they kept by the door. He was pleased that he had managed to do it without bumping into any of his neighbours.</p><p>“Kyle?”</p><p>He jumped out his skin, spinning round to see Ike standing at the end of the hall, rubbing a knuckle into his eyes.</p><p>“Is that you?”</p><p>“What are you doing up?” he asked in response.</p><p>“I needed to pee.”</p><p>“Go back to bed, Ike.”</p><p>The boy gave a noncommittal grunt. “What are you doing up?”</p><p>“I just...”</p><p>Shit. <em>Shit</em>. Why didn’t he have a prepared excuse? Why had he become so slack? Just because the first few times went by easily, didn’t mean that he should assume that he was never going to be caught.</p><p>“I needed some air,” Kyle explained.</p><p>“Alright...see you in the mornin’.”</p><p>“Night, Ike.”</p><p>The boy disappeared back into his bedroom. Kyle let out a breath of relief.</p><p>He was gonna have to start being a lot more careful from now on.</p><p>--</p><p>“The aquarium!”</p><p>Kyle raised a brow at his brother, Stan glancing between them as he shovelled cereal in his mouth in a desperate attempt to eat before he had to go for work. Ike stood in the doorway, bright smile on his face.</p><p>“I decided what I want to do.”</p><p>“Dude,” Kyle put the milk down and turned to his brother fully. “You ask to go to the aquarium literally every time you visit.”</p><p>“That’s because we don’t have anywhere like that back home. Please? You like the aquarium.”</p><p>“Yeah, but there are other places to go other than the aquarium that you’ve never seen.”</p><p>“Because I know where I want to go and it’s to see the sea life!”</p><p>Stan stood, attempting to hide a smile as he patted Kyle on the shoulder. “Just take him to the aquarium, dude.”</p><p>“Yes!” Ike pumped a fist into the air. “Dad’s on my side!”</p><p>“Fine, if that’s where you really want to go, then we’ll go there.”</p><p>“I’ll go get ready!”</p><p>“Do you want cereal?”</p><p>“Yes please!”</p><p>Ike disappeared into the flat and Kyle turned to Stan. “You still making dinner tonight?”</p><p>“Sure, we’ve got everything in don’t we?”</p><p>“We do.”</p><p>“I’ll see you later then, however long you end up being at the aquarium.”</p><p>It wasn’t long before the brothers were making their way through the halls, heading out the back door that led to the courtyard so Kyle could drop the trash in the shared waste area for collection. Ike perched on one of the benches as he waited for Kyle.</p><p>When the redhead returned to his brother he saw the boy’s eyes scanning up the building. He followed the gaze up to flitter around the different windows that belonged to his neighbours.</p><p>He was caught on one.</p><p>Craig’s face was poking out from one of the windows, as he opened it to let in fresh air. Kyle raised his middle finger up, receiving one in return, and couldn’t help but also return the smile that he was gifted with.</p><p>“Who’s that?”</p><p>He jumped out his skin at the question, spinning round to see Ike a lot closer than he had been before. “What?”</p><p>“That guy, who is it?”</p><p>“Oh,” Kyle shrugged as he looked back up to watch Craig disappear into his flat. “That’s Craig, he’s...he lives with Clyde. You’ll probably meet them at some point. Clyde and Stan play board games together.”</p><p>“Is he your boyfriend?”</p><p>“What?!” he snapped his head to Ike so fast he thought he might end up with whiplash. “Why would you-?!”</p><p>“Cause you’re always really vague about people when you’re nervous about them?” Ike rolled his eyes, like this was all super obvious. “C’mon, bro, give me some credit.”</p><p>“No, he’s not my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Oh. Shame, he looks like the kind of guy that would really piss mom off.”</p><p>“You’re obsession with pissing mom off still hasn’t been beaten out of you, huh?”</p><p>Ike smirked at him. “Yeah, neither’s my obsession with pissing you off.”</p><p>“C’mon dude, let’s get going.”</p><p>As much as he made a fuss about going to the aquarium, it was one of his more favourite things to do with his brother. Maybe it was because they went whenever Ike visited, but Kyle made sure that he never went apart from that. It was somewhere that reminded him of his brother, and he kind of liked to keep it that way.</p><p>A special place for the two of them – and sometimes Stan when he joined them. A family outing.</p><p>By the time they finished and wandered around the city for a little while, Stan was already home. Ike and Kyle played on their PlayStation while Stan made food, and barely managed to finish their game when Stan brought through the plates.</p><p>“Bebe and Heidi are doing some party thing downstairs,” Stan said as they were half way through their meal. “She came up earlier to see if we wanted to go down.”</p><p>“Who, Bebe?”</p><p>Stan raised a brow at the question. “Yeah, Bebe. You know Heidi doesn’t like to knock on our door.”</p><p>“Is Heidi that one Kyle had a weird thing with?” Ike asked.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s the one.”</p><p>“It wasn’t that weird,” Kyle groaned with an eye roll. “She’s just being a baby.”</p><p>“I dunno, dude, it was pretty messy.”</p><p>“It was also ages ago, and she’s dating Clyde now.”</p><p>“Oh, he’s the one Stan plays board games with!” Ike pointed his fork in the dark haired man’s direction. “Right?”</p><p>“That’s the one. Have you met Clyde?”</p><p>“No, Kyle just mentioned him earlier when we saw that other dude. What was his name?”</p><p>Kyle tried not to glare at his little brother. “Craig.”</p><p>“Right, Craig!”</p><p>“That makes sense,” Stan nodded. “So, do you wanna go down?”</p><p>Ike pulled a face.</p><p>“Kenny’ll be there.”</p><p>“Oh, I like Kenny. He gives me alcohol.”</p><p>Kyle furrowed his brow. “Mom still doesn’t let you drink?”</p><p>“I mean she’s not as anal about it anymore, but she does that face, y’know?”</p><p>Stan and Kyle grimaced.</p><p>“Yeah, exactly.”</p><p>“I don’t mind going down,” Kyle said. “When are they doing it?”</p><p>It was enough time for a few rounds of Overcooked between the three of them before they had to go down.</p><p>They took what little booze they had left in their cupboards to share with their neighbours, Ike hovering behind them as they made it to the courtyard. They were glad that at least the first person to see them and approach them was Kenny, wide smile on his face as he saw Kyle’s guest.</p><p>“Hey!” Kenny clapped Ike on the back. “If it isn’t my favourite Broflovski kid.”</p><p>Kyle rolled his eyes. “Fuck you too, Kenny.”</p><p>“How long you here for?”</p><p>“Just a couple of nights,” Ike confirmed. “Stan’s taking me home tomorrow.”</p><p>“Come sit with us, on the cool kids table. No nerds allowed,” Kenny turned his face to Stan. “Hear that? Cause you’re-?”</p><p>“A nerd, I get it,” Stan scoffed. “Have you seen Bebe?”</p><p>“Yeah cause she keeps asking me where you are,” Kenny jutted his head in the direction of a gang of gossiping girls. “She’s winding Wendy up.”</p><p>“Thanks, man,” Stan took hold of Kyle’s arm as he tugged him in the direction of the girls.</p><p>“What? Why am I coming?”</p><p>“Just - Ike’ll be fine. He’s going to hang out with Kenny, that’s what he wanted, right?”</p><p>Kyle looked over his shoulder to where the blonde was escorting his brother to...</p><p>A table with Tweek, Token, and Craig.</p><p><em>Craig</em>.</p><p>Kyle dug his heels into the ground as panic shot through his brain.</p><p>“What?” Stan asked.</p><p>“I just-!”</p><p>He just...what?</p><p>Didn’t want Ike hanging out with Craig unsupervised? And what was going to be his reason why he didn’t want that? That Ike had asked if Craig was his boyfriend? Then he’d have to explain that to Stan, who lived with him, who would start looking at the way he interacted with Craig differently.</p><p>He couldn’t. It was too suspicious. He was just...</p><p>He was just going to have to let it happen.</p><p>Craig wouldn’t be weird. Why would he? He also needed to keep it under wraps. It was one of their rules.</p><p>It didn’t make Kyle feel any better about the situation. Probably because it wasn’t Craig that he didn’t trust. It was Ike.</p><p>The little <em>shit</em>.</p><p>“-Really don’t want to go and listen to the girls gossiping for half an hour.”</p><p>“We’re not gonna be gone that long,” Stan insisted as they continued over.</p><p>“You say that every time.”</p><p>Unsurprisingly, they ended up hanging out with the girls for about half an hour.</p><p>He at least got to chat with Wendy and Nichole during that time. The pair of them stuck to Kyle as Bebe plied Stan for favours and conversation and shots, the pair of them laughing as they drank together.</p><p>“Bebe’s been complaining there’s no one who can drink like she can,” Wendy had explained with a huff. “She’s so simple minded.”</p><p>Nichole hadn’t said anything about it, but kept her back to them.</p><p>After half an hour, Kyle decided he’d had enough. Stan was clearly occupied and Nichole had disappeared to go chat with Butters, Heidi and Clyde. Instead Kyle and Wendy gravitated over to the ‘cool table’ where his brother still sat, bringing a drink for him as well.</p><p>“I said cool kids only,” Kenny protested, spreading his arms wide to cover the spare spot on the table. “Wendy’s not a cool kid.”</p><p>She forced herself in the space next to him with a playful glare, shoving him into Ike as she did so. “I could kick your ass, McCormick.”</p><p>“In your dreams, <em>Testaburger</em>.”</p><p>Kyle sat himself in the only free space, next to...</p><p><em>Craig</em>.</p><p>He needed to get his act together. If he wanted to be normal and unsuspicious, he needed to stop obsessing over it. As soon as he sat down he passed the drink he’d brought for Ike over the table. The look in the brown eyes was enough to have him clearing his throat and looking away.</p><p>He saw in the centre of the table there were three pitchers, two empty and one half finished, and judging from the flushed look on Kenny’s face and the way that Tweek curled in on himself with a snort of laughter at something Token said, he would hazard a guess that the four of them had drank a lot very quickly.</p><p>“We were trying to pry embarrassing stories about you out of your brother,” Kenny supplied once they were settled. “He’s pretty tight lipped.”</p><p>“Kyle’s not that interesting,” Ike supplied.</p><p>Kyle smirked and raised his fist towards his brother, who grinned as he met it in a fist-bump.</p><p>“Bullshit, I think you’re just conspiring together. Maybe all the embarrassing stories are just embarrassing for you, too.”</p><p>“You’ll never know,” Kyle supplied with an air of victory. “Maybe there just aren’t any embarrassing stories about me.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ike agreed. “Kyle’s acts of rebellion were practically non-existent!”</p><p>Craig scoffed as he poured more into his glass, and then opened his mouth to speak, and with every word Kyle felt the blood drain from his face.</p><p>“I wouldn’t call a fucking matching tattoo non-existent. That’s pretty permanent.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Kenny glanced between Craig and Kyle as a grin spread across his face. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>Craig hesitated, pitcher in one hand half way back to the centre of the table, full glass in the other.</p><p>“Kyle?”</p><p>The redhead clamped his lips shut.</p><p>“Ike?” Kenny pressed as a grin spread across his face.</p><p>Ike, who was staring at Kyle with raised brows, solidarity forgotten as he asked: “Is he talking about that matching tattoo you got with Stan?”</p><p>“You and Stan have matching tattoos?” Tweek pressed with wide eyes. “<em>You</em> have a tattoo?”</p><p>“What’s so surprising about that?” Kyle asked, focusing in on the latter question.</p><p>“You’re so not the type to get a tattoo,” Token agreed. “I do not look at you and go ‘ah, yes, inked person’.”</p><p>Kyle huffed out through his embarrassment. “Yeah, well, we’re all full of surprises I guess.” </p><p>“Show us, then,” Wendy pressed as she leant forward. “What is it?”</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>“It’s on his ass,” Ike supplied. “It’s a pig.”</p><p>Kenny threw his head back as he laughed. “Oh, Cartman would love that!”</p><p>“Do not tell Cartman,” Kyle ordered with a glare.</p><p>Token and Wendy both held their hands up. “Promise.”</p><p>“So, what does Stan have?” Kenny pressed.</p><p>“I dunno, I think it’s like, an dolphin or something,” Kyle replied with a shrug. “I don’t remember.”</p><p>“They picked each others,” Ike said. “And you picked a dolphin because he was going through his ocean phase, and he picked a pig for you because he said it’d piss mom off the most.”</p><p>“Did it?” Wendy asked.</p><p>“She still doesn’t know, and I am not going to be the one to tell her.”</p><p>“Hopefully she’ll never know,” Kyle agreed.</p><p>“What makes your mom so terrifying?”</p><p>“She’s pretty uh...she has high standards?” Ike said. “Kyle’s a lot like her.”</p><p>“I am not!”</p><p>“You so are. That’s why you’re mom and Stan’s dad.”</p><p>“You’re insufferable. I should’ve left you upstairs. Locked you in the bedroom so you couldn’t come here and embarrass me.”</p><p>“Hey, I didn’t embarrass you!” Ike defended as his eyes turned to Craig.</p><p>Before he could say anything else, Kenny was standing and gathering the pitchers on the table. “Alright, c’mon then, Ike. Seeing as Kyle’s got his panties in a twist we can go get more alcohol.”</p><p>When the two stood to go refill their drinks, Wendy slid up next to Token and leant across to talk to Tweek.</p><p>Kyle took the chance to kick Craig under the table.</p><p>“Ow!” Craig glared down at him.</p><p>“Fucking asshole.”</p><p>Craig grumbled, but didn’t argue.</p><p>The rest of the night was easier. Eventually Kyle grew tired, a little buzzed and ready for bed after having less sleep the night before than he planned. Ike was the one who decided they should head back, and the brothers managed to wrangle some sense into Stan who had to drive two of them to their hometown the next day.</p><p>He counted his blessings that none of them had asked how it was that Craig knew about his tattoo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first time that Craig would be coming to him. The first time that they would be having sex in his room, in his flat, over Craig’s. It filled him with a sense of...  </p><p>Panic? Nervousness?  </p><p>Similar to the first time, but about the state of his home rather than the state of himself. He wondered if his bed would be comfortable enough, if he would be tidy enough. He’d noticed how clean Craig kept his room when he was there, and he didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would tidy up just because he had company. Did he?  </p><p>He spent a good part of his afternoon tidying his flat. Even if Craig wasn’t going to be spending any time in his kitchen, it helped calm him down to busy himself with something.  </p><p>Eventually there was a knock on his door. He dropped the papers in his hands on the coffee table and headed for the front door.  </p><p>Craig was standing on the other side, one o’clock in the afternoon, tapping away at something on his phone.  </p><p>“Hey,” he glanced up briefly. “Sorry, just...”  </p><p>“No worries,” Kyle stepped away from the door to allow him to enter. “Take your time. I was just doing some tidying.”  </p><p>“You too, huh?”  </p><p>“What?”  </p><p>Craig shrugged, though there was a dusting of pink across his face as he refused to meet Kyle’s eyes. “I tidy before you come round, normally. Glad it’s not...weird.”  </p><p>Kyle felt a rush at the knowledge that Craig <em>was </em>the kind of guy who tidied up for company. “It’s not weird.”  </p><p>Craig finally pocketed his phone. “When’s Stan back?”  </p><p>“Not till tomorrow,” Kyle explained as he took in the sight of Craig in his navy sweatshirt and loose combat shorts. “We’ve got plenty of time.”  </p><p>“All afternoon,” Craig approved with a smile. “Glad to hear it.”  </p><p>They didn’t waste any more time.  </p><p>He was noticing that they were spending less and less time actually talking beforehand. Craig took hold of his face as he brought their lips together and the thought of tidying the papers in the living room was pushed to the back of Kyle’s mind. Instead he focused on letting his thumbs thread through the belt loops on Craig’s jeans.  </p><p>Craig pulled back to ask: “Couch?”  </p><p>Kyle shook his head. “Fuck that, just come to the bedroom.”  </p><p>“You’re <em>so impatient.” </em> </p><p>“You complaining?” </p><p>Craig shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Go on, then. Lead the way.”  </p><p>It felt less rushed today. A little more like they were enjoying it. A little less tense, like he was trying to get rid of an intensity in his body. He let Craig move to get himself comfortable sitting against the headboard before Kyle moved to straddle his lap and they spent longer than normal just there, making out and feeling each other’s frame above clothes. There was an intimacy to it that he couldn’t deny he enjoyed.  </p><p>It was never going to stay like that for too long though. Kyle pulled back first, tugging the hem of the sweatshirt and dragging it off Craig’s form. He took the chance to pepper kisses along his jaw, to his ears where he knew there was a sensitive spot, just below.  </p><p>As he placed a few kisses he smirked as he felt Craig’s hip move, twitching fingers against his side.  </p><p>He decided against making fun of him this time.  </p><p>“Wait,” Craig murmured, pushing Kyle back.  </p><p>“What is it?”  </p><p>“I know what I want.”  </p><p>Kyle raised a brow. “You asking for something this time?”  </p><p>“Yeah, I am. I wanna repay the favour.”  </p><p>He felt his cheeks heat up and his body respond positively to the words. “You mean from...the other night?”  </p><p>“Yeah, from the other night.”  </p><p>“Okay. Yeah, okay, let’s do that.”  </p><p>The smirk that spread across Craig’s face had him wanting to hide his face.  </p><p>“Shut up.”  </p><p>“I didn’t say anything.”  </p><p>Craig’s hand found his back as he began to move. “Lie down.”  </p><p>He felt his breathing start to pick up as his head hit the mattress, eyes pinned to the ceiling. He felt too embarrassed to look down to see what Craig was doing; hearing him was enough. Feeling him was enough.  </p><p>So he listened, hearing the clicks of his belt buckle as the weight of Craig’s hands settled on his hip. He felt the strap loosening and then his jeans were being pulled down, a shiver running through him at the cold rush. Nerves began to build and he started to speak.  </p><p>“I’m sorry if-?”  </p><p>“Kyle.”  </p><p>He snapped his mouth shut. He didn’t look down.  </p><p>“You’re a really neurotic person sometimes.”  </p><p>He glared down at the man. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  </p><p>“You get wound up way to easily,” Craig observed with a smirk, pulling the jeans until they were off his legs completely and tossing them over the side of the bed, eyes raking across Kyle’s form. “No wonder you couldn’t fuckin’ keep it in your pants after the first time.”  </p><p>“You’re welcome to leave, you know.”  </p><p>Craig smirked and ran a hand up Kyle’s leg, over his thigh towards his crotch as he began to shift to get comfortable, back curling in as he did so. “Something tells me you don’t want me to, though.”  </p><p>His breath hitched as Craig’s hands got closer, but he didn’t break their eye contact. He wasn’t sure if he could look away from those eyes. Not when they looked so predatory. “You’ve got your uses.”  </p><p>Craig’s eyes turned down as he descended, lips grazing along Kyle’s inner thigh.  </p><p>As soon as lips were touching him through his briefs, his head fell back onto the bed, trying to calm his heart racing with excitement. He wasn’t gifted with any more than that straight away.  </p><p>Craig took his time. The parts of Kyle’s bare legs that he didn’t kiss were instead touched by his hands, from his knees all the way up to his hips, fingertips grazing the back of his calves. The attention was excruciating, surreal, <em>needed</em>. Kyle tried not to move too much, locked his limbs in place as if it would help, but he couldn’t help the occasional twitch or shift that his muscles made.  </p><p>He wasn’t sure how to feel. Embarrassed? Flattered? Excited? All at once? It was attention that he wasn’t used to, wasn’t sure he would get used to, but didn’t want to end.  </p><p>Eventually fingers slipped under the hem of his briefs, pulling them down and exposing him to the world.  </p><p>His eyes flickered down to watch Craig, who wasn’t looking at him, solely focused on the task at hand. He was already erect, fully stimulated from the soft administrations he’d received, and Craig’s laid-back attitude continued. He wrapped a hand round Kyle, shuffling to get comfortable on the bed as he brought his face closer.  </p><p>Craig looked up.  </p><p>Kyle pressed his head back against the sheets, staring at the ceiling as if he’d been caught watching someone he shouldn’t have – which was just stupid. Because he was the one who was about to get a blowjob here. It wasn’t a moment kept from him, it was a moment he was part of.  </p><p>Craig didn’t comment on it. He couldn’t comment on much once he’d got his mouth full of Kyle.  </p><p>Kyle gave a sharp inhale, the fingers that had been pressed to the sheet curling along with his toes. His eyes slipped shut as he clenched his jaw to try and keep his noises down, despite the fact they were in the flat alone. Craig’s off handed comments about his lack of volume control had him feeling like he had something to prove.</p><p>He dared himself a moment to look down, and what he saw had his head spinning. Craig was there, lips wrapped round his cock, hands braced either side of his legs, thumbs circling patterns into his thighs, bopping back and forth. Kyle couldn’t keep it to himself anymore. His head hit the mattress for the thousandth time and a noise of pleasure was ripped from his lips.  </p><p>Craig picked up his speed.  </p><p>There was something about the other that made Kyle feel like he was losing control, something he didn’t usually enjoy. He liked to be in control of himself, his emotions, his body. Anything that disrupted that he usually shied away from, but this?</p><p>He bucked his hips, brain going hazy, not even caring about the fact that he would be making it more difficult for Craig. All he knew was that he wanted <em>more </em>and he wanted to get that across. He felt Craig’s hands take hold of his hips, keeping them in place, and his response was to give a low noise of frustration.  </p><p>There was a heat spreading through his veins and coiling in his stomach as he continued to shift and thrust against the hands holding him down. To Craig’s credit, it didn’t stop him. He didn’t pull back to tell him to stop, didn’t give any sign that he wasn’t enjoying it.  </p><p>He had complete control of Kyle in that moment, of how much he allowed Kyle to fuck into his mouth, of how fast he brought him to orgasm. Kyle couldn’t bring himself to be anything other than turned on about it.  </p><p>He gripped the sheets and knocked his head back into the mattress as he felt the coil in his stomach come undone. His legs twitched and that was the only sign that Craig got.  </p><p>Kyle gave a long whine as his orgasm hit and came into the warm mouth that was wrapped around him.  </p><p>It wasn’t until the haze had lifted and his breathing was beginning to return to normal that he realised maybe he hadn’t been the most considerate partner. He moved up onto his elbows with an apology on his lips, but it never came.  </p><p>He was too caught up in the sight of Craig, sitting back on his knees with his shirt abandoned as he wiped at the edge of his mouth with his thumb before sucking on it lightly to clean up whatever had been there.  </p><p>Grey eyes settled on him and Craig asked: “What?”  </p><p>“Nothing,” Kyle muttered as he tried to regain his senses. “It’s - thanks. Sorry if I...?”  </p><p>“Tried to make me gag?”  </p><p>“Fuck off.”  </p><p>Craig smirked as he walked his hands up Kyle’s body until his face was hovering over the redhead. “You didn’t succeed. It’d take more than that with me.”  </p><p>“Sounds like a challenge.” </p><p>“What, you wanna fuck my mouth, Broflovski?” Craig purred as he began to lean down. </p><p>It sent a spark of fire through him, but Kyle raised his hand, putting it between them before Craig could steal a kiss. “I’m not kissing you until you brush your teeth.”  </p><p>“That’s fine,” Craig pulled back, grasping hold of Kyle’s arm. “I don’t need to kiss you again to get off. Roll over.”  </p><p>“Why?”  </p><p>“Just do it, will you?”  </p><p>Kyle rolled onto his front, glancing over his shoulder to observe what Craig was doing. He watched the man drop his combat shorts down to his knees before pushing Kyle’s shirt further up his form and moving forward.  </p><p>The redhead turned to look down at his pillow with wide eyes as his face began to heat up when Craig began to rub against him. He bit down on a knuckle, embarrassed at how much he enjoyed the feeling of having a hardness settle between his cheeks, moving back and forth. He was embarrassed by how much it hit him then that he <em>really </em>wanted Craig to fuck him.  </p><p>He enjoyed the way that Craig’s breath ghosted passed his ear. Enjoyed the feeling of the shorts still wrapped round Craig’s knees and lower legs cause friction against Kyle's calves. Enjoyed the feeling of being caged in to that space by the other man with a taller frame.  </p><p>He reached back with one hand, over his head to where Craig’s head was, grasping at the dark hair and threading his fingers through it. He marvelled at the way Craig seemed to lean into his hand in response.  </p><p>When Craig reached out, grasping for the tissue box that Kyle had brought out in the same way he had, Kyle began to move more. He pushed back against Craig, enjoying the way that he swore low under his breath and ground down harder, one hand moving to grab Kyle’s waist as the redhead pushed his ass up and hips raised off the mattress.  </p><p>The tissue stopped him from getting too messy, but didn’t stop the swell of pride that he always felt once he’d helped bring someone else to a finish.  </p><p>“Fuck,” Craig muttered as he rolled onto his back, dropping the tissue off the edge of the bed. “You’ve got such a nice ass.”  </p><p>“What the fuck, dude?” Kyle yelped.  </p><p>“It’s true, you do.”  </p><p>“You don’t have to just – say it like that,” he muttered as he tried to bury his embarrassment in the pillows below. “Jeez.”  </p><p>“What, should there be a ban from compliments on your little list of rules?” Craig teased. “Is it making your heart do funny things?”  </p><p>“You’re a fucking dick, and I hate you so much.”  </p><p>“I can insult you as well, if it makes you feel better?” Craig offered. “Talk about how you manage to be a fucking loud mouth even when you’re biting your tongue?”  </p><p>“I was quiet!”  </p><p>"Just because you were quieter than usual doesn’t mean you weren’t still loud.”  </p><p>Kyle rolled over to kick his foot against Craig’s as he glared at the smirking face.  </p><p>Whatever response he was preparing was cut short. It was cut short by the slamming of a door which had them both shooting up into sitting positions, staring wide eyed at Kyle’s door.  </p><p>It was the sound of the front door, followed by keys falling into the bowl in the hallway, and it triggered an immediate fear in him. </p><p>“I thought you said he wasn’t home till tomorrow?” </p><p>“You need to leave.”  </p><p>Craig looked at him with equally wide eyes, whispering as he spoke. “How?! That’s got to be Stan! Out there!”  </p><p>“The fire escape.”  </p><p>The wide eyes narrowed to a glare. “You’re fucking joking.”  </p><p>“I’m not, you need to leave through the fire escape.”  </p><p>“I can’t believe this,” Craig muttered as he scrambled off the bed and began to get ready, pulling up his shorts and finding his sweater. “I can’t believe you’re kicking me out via the fucking fire escape.”  </p><p>“Stop complaining and start going!”  </p><p><em> “Kyle?” </em>echoed the tell-tale voice of his best friend and flatmate. <em>“Are you home?”  </em> </p><p>“Yes! I’ll be out in a sec, just – hang on a minute!”  </p><p>He opened the window while the other man got dressed, stepping back to make room for him. Craig looked thoroughly put out by it all.  </p><p>“I’m sorry.”  </p><p>The scowl turned to him. The rush was paused.  </p><p>“For making you…climb out my window.”  </p><p>“It’s whatever. I’ll just have to stop myself killing him next time I see him.” </p><p>“Do you need me to hold you or something?”  </p><p>“I just – no, it’s fine, it’s just an awkward angle.”  </p><p>“Be careful.”  </p><p>“Stop acting all concerned when this was your idea.”  </p><p>Kyle pursed his lips as he glanced between his door and the man climbing out his window. “Have you got it?”  </p><p>“Yes, just go!” Craig shooed him away as he did gymnastics with the fire escape. “I’m trying to figure out how best to...approach this.”  </p><p>“I don’t wanna leave you till I know you’re safe.”  </p><p>“Kyle,” Craig turned, taking hold of Kyle’s shoulder and looking him dead in the eyes. “You’re freaking out, and it’s pissing me off when I’m trying to concentrate.”  </p><p>“Alright, I’ll go.”  </p><p>“Thank you.”  </p><p>Kyle located his briefs and jeans, tugging them on as he made his way to the door, glancing over his shoulder one last time to see Craig leaning out, reaching over for the fire escape frame hands first, ass high in the air with his knees on the windowsill.  </p><p>Kyle opened the door to see Stan directly outside. His eyes were skyward as he was taking a few long gulps out of a bottle in his hand as he walked past Kyle’s room.  </p><p>He panicked. He shot out his room and slammed the door shut, giving a nervous laugh as Stan jumped in the air at the sudden sound, spilling half his drink down his front.  </p><p>“Shit, dude, I’m sorry I-?!”  </p><p>“Jesus, Kyle, you hiding a dead body in there?”  </p><p>“Maybe.”  </p><p>Stan raised a brow. Kyle coughed and attempted to clear his throat.  </p><p>“Just - you know, embalmer joke.”  </p><p>“If you’ve brought your work home with you, I’m going to freak.”  </p><p>“That’s why you’re banned from my room. Just in case.”  </p><p>Stan grumbled and continued on his journey towards his own room, grumbling something about getting beer all over his shirt.  </p><p>Kyle opened his door a fraction, glancing inside, to see his window open and room empty.</p><p>He shut the door and chased after his best friend. “You’re back early?”  </p><p>“Yeah, I got fucking sick of my dad.”  </p><p>He grimaced at Stan’s words. He knew that Stan’s relationship with his father wasn’t exactly trouble free, and while his friend did his best to keep the peace for his mom’s sake it wasn’t the easiest thing to do when you didn’t see eye to eye with the person you were trying to be friendly with.  </p><p>“Did you see everyone while you were there?”  </p><p>“Yeah. I went to see mom first, she’s got this new boyfriend though who keeps taking her on fancy surprise trips away, so I had to stay with dad second night at the farm. I get that she’s like, living in the now or whatever, but it would’ve been nice if she didn’t up and ditch me half way through visiting her.”  </p><p>Kyle grimaced at the thought of having to change plans to stay at the farm instead. No wonder Stan was in a bad mood. He lingered in the doorway while Stan changed his shirt, dropping the now soiled one on the floor.  </p><p>“Was she happy, at least?”  </p><p>“Yeah, she was.”  </p><p>“That’s good. I take it the farm wasn’t...?”  </p><p>Stan let out one loud groan. “I hate it just as much as last time I was there, yeah. He has some new farm hand who lives there and I'm pretty sure he’s been conducting secret experiments in the old barn, but dad’s too high most of the time to really care.”  </p><p>“What the fuck, dude?”  </p><p>“Right? When I left he was all, ‘well at least I still have one son who loves me’. He’s a fucking joke,” Stan downed the rest of his bottle, shaking it once he was finished to make sure. “I need another drink.”  </p><p>"I don’t know if we have many left. I think I drank a few while you were gone.”  </p><p>“What, hanging out with Craig again?”  </p><p>Kyle stilled at that, not sure what he wanted to focus in on. The way that Stan automatically gravitated towards Craig in a way that made him feel a little suspect, or the tone that he used when he said it.  </p><p>“Sorry,” Stan muttered, running a hand through his hair. “It’s not – I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.”  </p><p>“You sure you need another drink?”  </p><p>“Yeah, I only had one, I promise. I’ve been driving. I don’t drink before I drive.”  </p><p>Kyle gave a hum of acknowledgement, though he wasn’t convinced.  </p><p>“It’s cool that you hang out with Craig so much. I feel like you have a lot in common.”  </p><p>“We’ve always got on.”  </p><p>“Yeah, but you hang out with him a lot more, now,” Stan shuffled his weight from foot to foot. “Can we get more beer? Please?”  </p><p>Kyle rolled his eyes, but was more than happy to change the subject. “Yeah, yeah, come on then. Let’s go.”  </p><p>The closest convenience store was barely a few blocks away, and the pair picked up a couple of boxes of their favourites while they were there. Kyle suggested they did something mindless, like watching sitcoms or old games Stan had seen before, which his friend was more than happy to agree to.  </p><p>The walk back had Stan a little less tense, shoulders pushed back and words less snappy. He spoke a little more about Kyle’s family, who he’d seen on his first night when he dropped Ike off, and how Sheila had made him dinner and insisted he took home leftovers for Kyle. Apparently, she gave him enough that it could probably feed them both for a couple of meals.  </p><p>They decided that while they watched shit TV and drank overpriced beer, they’d binge on the leftovers until they passed out in a food coma.  </p><p>When they got back in the building Stan had calmed down, talking like normal as he bitched about various things from their home town with the same exasperated tone that he always used when he talked about it. Kyle laughed at the right moments and asked the right questions, poking and prodding for information.  </p><p>They slowed to a stop when someone called out to them in the lobby, looking up to see another pair of flatmates approaching them. Stan raised a hand in greeting as they approached, and Kyle had the decency to look a little apologetic at the glare that was fired his way.  </p><p>“Hey!” Clyde greeted with a friendly pat on Stan’s shoulder. “Welcome back!”  </p><p>“Thanks, dude. It’s been like, two days, but it felt like too long.”  </p><p>Clyde laughed at that. “I know you weren’t looking forward to it, bro. But at least you got back safe and sound. And early! Does this mean you’re gonna join us for Catan night?”  </p><p>“Nah, I’m gonna chill with Kyle tonight. I need to decompress after spending way too much time with my dad.”  </p><p>Clyde nodded sagely. “Fair, fair. We were just gonna go pick up takeout, Cartman put an order in so we have to go get it!”  </p><p>“You have to go get it,” Craig corrected. “I don’t know why I’m going.”  </p><p>“He ordered you food, too!”  </p><p>“I suppose...”  </p><p>“Woah, dude, what happened to your leg?”  </p><p>At Stan’s question, they all looked down. The shorts that Craig had been wearing since he had visited Kyle reached just passed his knees, and showed off his shins and calves. When Kyle tilted his head he saw that along the side of his leg on the outside, there was a steadily growing bruise.  </p><p>He bit back on his immediate reaction of wanting to either laugh, or apologise.  </p><p>“It’s fine,” Craig spoke through gritted teeth. “I just knocked it when I got out the bath.”  </p><p>“He keeps saying that,” Clyde shrugged as he spoke to Stan. “But I swear it’s gotten bigger since we left the flat.” </p><p>“Of course it has, because it’s just happened,” Craig spat.  </p><p>Stan whistled low. “That sucks, dude. I hope it heals up alright.”  </p><p>“Thanks, you’re too kind,” Craig shoved his shoulder into Clyde’s. “Can we get going? I’m hungry.”  </p><p>“Alright, alright, let’s go Mister Hangry. See you guys later!”  </p><p>As they parted ways Kyle looked over his shoulder, eyes going from the bruise on Craig’s leg up to his face. Craig took a glanced over towards him also.  </p><p>He glared and raised a middle finger. Kyle returned the gesture with a steadily growing grin.  </p><p>Once he was back at the apartment he got out his phone while Stan got their leftovers ready. He opened his messages to fire one over to Craig as he lounged on the couch.  </p><p><em> Kyle B. </em> </p><p>
  <em> Sorry about your leg. I hope it looks worse than it feels.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Craig T.</em>
</p><p><em> Fuck you and your boyfriend. </em> </p><p><em> Kyle B.</em> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll make it up to you, I promise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Craig T.</em>
</p><p><em> You better. </em> </p><p>
  <em> Kyle B.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> When have I ever not?</em>
</p><p>Stan sat down at the table, passing over a plate as he started to question what they were going to pick to watch. Kyle put down his phone and decided that after the holiday that Stan had, he probably deserved to have all the attention on him this time.  </p><p>They settled themselves onto the couch as a game of football started to play and Kyle found himself soon becoming absorbed in it. He dimly registered the first ping that came from Stan’s phone, who picked it up and quickly responded. It took him a little longer to realise that Stan never put his phone down.  </p><p>He looked over to see his best friend there, face lit up by the light of his phone with a lopsided smile on his face as his fingers tapped away at the screen, before stopping and waiting for a response. Kyle furrowed his brow as he realised he was probably texting someone.  </p><p>He shoved his foot against Stan’s. “Who’re you texting?”  </p><p>“Nichole,” Stan replied, not looking up from his phone. “Clyde told her I came back early.”  </p><p>He thought about sitting in the courtyard with Kenny, watching Nicole’s face as Bebe came and whisked Stan away. He wondered if Stan knew. He wondered if Bebe knew. He wondered how he didn’t see it before.  </p><p>He thought about what Kenny had meant, when he talked about his lacking lovelies being ‘complicated’. He wondered if it was bad that when he tried to think of who might be complicated for Kenny, no names came up in his brain. </p><p>He supposed he was a bit preoccupied with himself, even outside of his friendship with Craig. He didn’t spend that much time thinking about the dramas of everyone else in the building.  </p><p>He wondered if maybe he should. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I first made this idea I was like 'I'm gonna have to really try to pepper smut in between drama bits bcs I know what I'm like' and it's actually more like the opposite way to what I expected where I look at the scene collection I have so far and my chapter plan and go 'where's the space for things that aren't smut???'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just one of Bebe’s normal parties, with a collection of his eclectic neighbours. He was sat on his own on a lone bench watching people interact, trying to sink into the background as he observed. He watched as Stan was dragged around by Bebe, or chatted away to Nichole by the booze table. He watched as Heidi and Clyde sat together with hearts in their eyes.</p><p>He watched Wendy, Token, Red, and Kevin sit round a table where they were playing card games. He watched Kenny make Tweek a drink before coaxing him over to the game table to join their friends.</p><p>Was that the complicated that Kenny had mentioned? Or was the complicated the way he leant in to whisper in Wendy’s ear?</p><p>“You look like someone ran over your cat.” </p><p>He looked up in time to see Craig sit down on his bench, relaxing back against the wooden slats before he took a long sip of his drink. The steely eyes looked up at him and a dark brow rose inquisitively.  </p><p>“That was an invitation for you to spill whatever’s on your mind, by the way. You can start talking anytime.” </p><p>“Sorry,” Kyle shook some sense into his brain. “I was concentrating.” </p><p>“On what?” </p><p>“Do you ever...?” </p><p>Craig prompted him again. “What?” </p><p>“Do you ever notice like, the drama of everyone else in this building?” </p><p>“If I don’t look out for it I won’t know how to avoid it,” Craig muttered as he took another swig of his drink.  </p><p>“Seriously, though. I was talking to Kenny and he just made some observations about...people that I’d never made. But he’s right. And I wondered if I was the only one who just...” </p><p>“Was too emotionally disconnected to pick up on it?” </p><p>Kyle levelled him with a glare.  </p><p>“Who was he talking about?” </p><p>“Stan,” Kyle confessed. “Who is my best friend, who I live with. I feel like I should know more about him than anyone else.”</p><p>“You probably do, just maybe not everything. If I wanted a Stan expert, I’d go to you. If I wanted a Stan’s connections to anyone else here expert, maybe not.” </p><p>He tried not to pout as he went back to watching their neighbours interact.  </p><p>“I can’t imagine spending fifty percent of your time with the deceased really leans you towards having good people skills.” </p><p>“My mom wanted me to go into medical science.” </p><p>Craig didn’t say anything. Kyle took it as a sign he could keep talking.  </p><p>“She said I always had an interest in biology and she kind of expected me to go that way, so when I announced I’d been accepted onto a program for embalming she didn’t really know how to react. She was worried it wasn’t healthy to spend so much time away from people. Who are like, alive. She’s pretty critical, sometimes.” </p><p>“Was she upset?” </p><p>Kyle grimaced. “Upset probably isn’t the right word. Disappointed, but she got over it. I think she just thought it was weird.” He paused, frowning as he looked down at his glass. “A lot of people do, though.” </p><p>“Its kinda cool. In a really...morbid way.” </p><p>Kyle looked up to see the steely eyes looking out across at their neighbours.</p><p>“When Clyde first told me there was a guy who preps dead bodies for funerals in our block, I really wanted to bug you with loads of questions on it.” </p><p>“You didn’t,” Kyle observed.  </p><p>He shrugged and finally met Kyle’s gaze. “You weren’t what I expected. It through me off.” </p><p>“Don’t look the part?” </p><p>“Not goth enough.” </p><p>Kyle laughed, feeling some tension leave his shoulders as his thoughts of their neighbours left him. “You can ask. I don’t mind.” </p><p>Craig took the chance, sitting up and leaning close with an excitement in his eyes as he launched into questions that Kyle could see he’d been gathering over a long period.  </p><p>Craig’s curiosity wasn’t unusual. When he’d first met Kenny, he didn’t try to hide his dark enthusiasm for dead things, before sharing a handful of near death experiences he’d had as a child. Their friendship was apparently solidified when Kenny declared: if death ever catches me, I’ll let you prep my body for viewing, if you promise to make my dick look massive.</p><p>As the time wore on, Clyde stopped by Craig to tell him that he was heading upstairs. Craig promised he wouldn’t be far behind, and they watched as the brunette disappeared towards the door back into their building.  </p><p>Kyle felt something weighing on him as he watched Craig drain the rest of his drink, focusing in on the movement of his throat and his lips as he pulled the glass back, tongue darting out to get the very last drop.  </p><p>“Craig...” </p><p>He looked over. Kyle sucked up his pride.  </p><p>“I’m ready for more.”  </p><p>Craig stared at him, looking a little like a deer in the headlights. It was a little off putting honestly, but Kyle did his best not to back down.</p><p>“Well?”  </p><p>“You sure?”  </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure,” Kyle shrugged it off. “But if you’re not it’s-?”  </p><p>“I never said that.”  </p><p>Kyle sucked in a breath. “So...?”  </p><p>“Yeah, more. We can.”  </p><p>“Great,” Kyle nodded. “They’ve got their board game night tomorrow at Cartman’s, if you wanna come to mine?”</p><p>“Kyle, I’m not...”  </p><p>He cocked a brow at the flush of pink spreading across Craig’s face. “Not what?”  </p><p>“I’m not always...great at the, uh, more bit.”  </p><p>Kyle narrowed his eyes as he digested the information. “You’ve been fine so far.”  </p><p>Craig’s brows pulled together as he ran a hand through his hair. “Thanks. “ </p><p>“Are you sure you want to?” </p><p>“Fuck, yes I want to. I’m just...” </p><p>Kyle felt a smirk creep onto his face. “Nervous?” </p><p>“Dick.” </p><p>He looked down to his lap to hide his teasing smile.  </p><p>“But yeah, I am nervous. Aren’t you?” </p><p>“I am, but it’s worth it.” </p><p>Craig let out a shuddering sigh as he stood. “I’ll be round, tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure I have everything.” </p><p>Craig smirked down at him as he headed for the door. “Look forward to it.” </p><p>Kyle watched him leave, wondering if he was being too obvious, but not able to bring himself to look away. Once the door shut he finished his own drink before he moved to get another and join his other friends.  </p><p>He put it to the back of his mind and instead focused in on the friends who were around him, than wondering what he needed to get for his evening plans the next day.  </p><p>--</p><p>Preparing was awkward. If nothing else than because it had been so long since he’d been in this position, and since he'd had to go buy condoms. He wasn’t the <em>most</em> obsessive when it came to hygiene, but that didn’t mean he was a total scruff. He knew he wouldn’t be able to enjoy it if he didn’t feel like he was presentable. It was just getting himself ready to his standards without rousing suspicion in Stan.</p><p>He managed – somehow – lounging on the couch as casually as he could as Stan gathered his things for his boardgame night. They had a brief chat, mindless conversation about what games Stan would be playing.</p><p>“Are you gonna hang out with Craig?”  </p><p>The conversation was said in a light tone, conversational, showing an interest. Kyle chose his words carefully.</p><p>“Probably, I guess. Seeing as you keep ditching me.”</p><p>“You know, I’ve invited you before,” Stan pointed out with a smirk. “You don’t have to subject yourself to an evening without me, you could play with us.”</p><p>“Hard pass on the nerd club, thanks.”  </p><p>He left with little else to say. Kyle waited patiently for the knock on the door, and by patiently he meant he ran around for five minutes to change his shirt and comb some semblance of style into his hair; the extra effort that he didn’t want Stan to see.</p><p>It took some time, but eventually, there was a knock. He answered the door and let the other man in.  </p><p>It wasn’t until the door shut that they allowed themselves to drop their neighbourly act.  </p><p>Craig reached out to run a hand through his curls, smirk on his face as he stepped closer. “What’s the point in doing your hair nice if I’m planning on ruining it?”  </p><p>Kyle grit his teeth as he held back a smile when he looked up, hands landing on Craig’s hips once they were closer. “I’m sorry that I like to look nice on a day-to-day basis.”  </p><p>“You look this good for everyone?”  </p><p>“I look this good for me, not you,” Kyle bit back.  </p><p>While they spoke, they gravitated together. The hands that grasped hold of Craig’s hips brought their bodies closer, and the hand Craig had in his hair moved down to the back of his neck. Kyle felt a rush of excitement as Craig tilted his head down and got close.  </p><p>He loved it when they got close.  </p><p>“What do you want?” Craig asked, breath ghosting across his face as their noses bumped together.  </p><p>“I want you to fuck me,” Kyle admitted. “I’ve been thinking about it since the last time.”  </p><p>Craig scrunched his nose up. “Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I got a little carried away I think.”  </p><p>“Don’t be. It was – I liked it.”  </p><p>Craig smirked at him. “Alright then. How long’s Stan out?”  </p><p>“Beats me. You know what they’re like when they play games.”  </p><p>“Last time I ended up with a massive bruise from that fucking fire escape, so forgive me for being nervous about timings.”  </p><p>Kyle snorted with laughter and began to pull the other man backwards. “You’ll be gone before then, I promise. Mistake made, lesson taught. We won’t waste time.”  </p><p>“I mean, we can waste a little bit of time.” </p><p>Kyle raised a brow at that as Craig pulled him to a stop. “What did you have in mind?” </p><p>Craig guided him towards the couch, pushing at his chest. Kyle took the hint and sat, swallowing a lump in his throat as Craig straddled his lap and hovered above, seeming oh so much taller when he was sat in Kyle’s lap like this. Kyle felt the back of his head hit the back of the couch as he looked up at the man. </p><p>He ran his hands up Craig’s thighs as the man got comfortable towering over him, trapping him against the couch.  </p><p>Kyle couldn’t say he minded.  </p><p>“Isn’t this a bit risky?” Kyle asked. “What if he comes back?” </p><p>“Isn’t that half the fun? The adrenaline?” Craig shrugged. “I can get off. Stan doesn’t strike me as the big brain kind of guy, and what are the actual chances of him coming back up?” </p><p>Kyle swallowed a lump in his throat and gave a hum of acknowledgement. “I guess...” </p><p>Craig brought their lips together once, twice, three times in feather light kisses that broke down Kyle’s nerves like sledgehammers.  </p><p>“Still think it’s not worth the risk?” </p><p>Kyle responded with a kiss of his own, one that was a little hungrier.  </p><p>They only escalated from there. Kyle lapped up the kisses like someone dying of thirst, fingers quivering against Craig’s thighs as the larger hands worked their way down his front, pushing away the flannel shirt he had over his t-shirt as they roamed.  </p><p>He focused in on the kisses, the way Craig’s tongue felt when it brushed against his own. On the way Craig’s hand stuttered in their movements when Kyle would take Craig’s bottom lip in his mouth to bite, trying to figure out the perfect spot between <em>too much </em>and <em>too little. </em>Judging from the way Craig deepened the kiss, his hips tilting forward, Kyle would guess he got it right.  </p><p>Craig pulled him forward to work on discarding his shirts, leaving Kyle lying against the couch, bare chested while Craig continued to look down at him. When he moved his hands to grasp Craig’s clothes they were swatted away.  </p><p>He didn’t explain anything. All he did was close in on Kyle’s neck, peppering kisses down to his collarbone before he began to nip, bite, suck, trailing heat along Kyle’s skin as the redhead grew steadily more uncomfortable in his jeans.  </p><p>When he shuffled, trying to find a comfortable position, and wound up brushing his crotch against Craig, he found he wasn’t the only one responding positively to the kisses.  </p><p>“Shit,” Craig cursed out as he pulled back, one arm resting against the back of the couch as the other hand threaded its way into Kyle’s curls.  </p><p>“Yeah,” Kyle agreed, though there wasn’t really anything said. It was more a response to fill the silence left by the word, covering the way their breathing was growing louder and he dragged his hands to Craig’s hips to pull him closer.  </p><p>The friction was heavenly.  </p><p>He gave a noise he wasn’t proud of, but couldn’t bring himself to care about. Somewhere between a whimper and a whine. Whatever it was, was enough to have Craig capturing his lips in another fierce kiss.  </p><p>They were there, dry-humping on his couch, like there was no risk that Stan was going to return. He wouldn’t be able to explain away his lack of a shirt, wouldn’t be able to explain away why Craig’s cheeks were growing pink. Wouldn’t be able to explain away the obvious erection in his pants.  </p><p>He found he couldn’t bring himself to care about that, either.  </p><p>The grinding through their jeans only satisfied him for so long. Relief made way for unbridled frustration, and eventually he tore himself away from the kisses to look up to Craig and speak.  </p><p>“I’m ready.” </p><p>Craig snorted. “That as far as your patience goes, huh?” </p><p>“Yup,” Kyle popped the word with a smirk. “So either take me to bed, or let me go find something else to fill me up.” </p><p>Craig crashed their lips together, briefly, before he dragged himself off Kyle’s lap and started to walk in the direction of his bedroom.  </p><p>Kyle was practically pushing him through the door by the time they got there.  </p><p>If there was one thing he appreciated about their <em>arrangement</em>, it was that he didn’t feel like he had to hide his enthusiasm. It didn’t matter what Craig thought about how desperate he looked, because that was the only reason Craig was actually there; to fuck.</p><p>So what if Kyle was pushing him over the threshold and onto the bed, clambering into his lap to start grinding on his hips again? Craig wasn’t pushing him away, and was there for the exact same reason he was.</p><p>“This,” Kyle tugged at the shirt Craig wore. “This needs to be gone.”  </p><p>“Let me get up then, I can’t exactly strip while I’m pressed against the bed.”  </p><p>Kyle got up and began to rid himself of his own clothes while Craig was busy. It was a little bit more awkward than it needed to be, but that might’ve been because he was half distracted from undressing by watching the dark-haired man take off his clothes.  </p><p>He didn’t think he’d tire of the look of Craig naked. If nothing else, the guy was easy on the eyes.  </p><p>“How do you want to do this?” Craig asked as he sat on the bed to finish taking off his pants and boxers.</p><p>“Like...?”  </p><p>“Position wise.”  </p><p>“On my hands and knees.”  </p><p>Craig’s eyes roamed across his body, leaving him feeling more naked than he already was.  </p><p>“Everything’s on the nightstand,” Kyle gestured. “I’ll set it up how I want the bed, okay?”</p><p>“You got it, boss.”  </p><p>Kyle rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment. He was too busy climbing onto the bed around Craig, who made no effort to move out his way. He arranged the pillows in the way he thought would suit him best, some of the wind taken out his sails as he kneeled down facing the headboard and realised that there was something they hadn’t really touched on before: fingers.</p><p>“Is...?”  </p><p>Craig looked up at him, condom packet open in his hands. “What?”  </p><p>“Is it okay if I prep myself?”  </p><p>Craig’s brows raised.  </p><p>“I know how I like it,” Kyle forced himself to explain.  </p><p>“What, don’t trust me to do it properly?”  </p><p>“I like to do it,” Kyle announced. “I prep, and then you can take over when I know I’m ready.”  </p><p>There was a twitch of a smile at the corners of Craig’s lips.  </p><p>Kyle narrowed his eyes. “I know you’re just dying to comment on it.”  </p><p>He raised his hands in defence, condom wrapper secured between his fingers. “I won't say anything.”</p><p>“Go on, get it out your system.”  </p><p>“I just-!” there was a tremor in his voice that betrayed his laughter. “I should’ve expected it. Given how bossy you can be.”  </p><p>Kyle reached out and snatched his lube off the nightstand with a playful glare. “You just focus on being ready when I tell you to go.”  </p><p>“Can I sit behind you still?”  </p><p>“What?”  </p><p>“While you finger yourself,” Craig said like it was just a <em>casual </em>thing to say. “Can I sit behind you?”  </p><p>He nodded mutely, swallowing his embarrassment and looking down at the pillows as Craig moved. He felt the bed shift as Craig got into position, and felt the man’s knees against his toes.  </p><p>He let out a breath through his mouth, exhaling his nerves, and popped the cap off the lube.  </p><p>He didn’t like things when they were overly messy. He knew the exact right amount of lube to use without ruining his own mood. He applied it to his fingers, sealing the bottle and placing it within easy reach. He tried not to think too hard about the person behind him when he leant forward and got to his hands and knees.  </p><p>His back arched up as he reached between his legs, past his erection which perked up as his wrist and forearm brushed against it. He shut his eyes and let out another slow exhale.</p><p>One finger, slow, a little bit cold and uncomfortable from the lube, but not unwelcome.</p><p>It became easier to forget about his inhibitions from there. He bit the inside of his mouth as he hooked in his second finger – maybe a little too early – and there was a sharp jolt of pain.  </p><p>It subsided easily enough, with him twisting and stretching his fingers, arousal at full mast once again. </p><p>He jumped when he felt a hand against his rear, eyes snapping open. A wave of embarrassment came over him as he realised just how lost in his own world he’d got.  </p><p>“Sorry-!”  </p><p>“It’s fine,” he assured as he felt the hand begin to leave. “You can.”  </p><p>“You just-?” he heard Craig choke off the sentence as he continued to work his fingers, and sort of wished he could see his face. “You look really good.”</p><p>He gave a short laugh, at a loss of words from the compliment.</p><p>It wasn’t long before he was resting his weight on his front, moving from his hand holding him up to just his forearm, trying to reach further round. Trying to fill himself more. He wasn’t sure exactly how long he spent stretching himself but it felt like too long and not long enough all at once. The presence of a hand on his ass while he did it, reminding him he was being watched was-!</p><p>It wasn’t <em>unpleasant</em>, that was for sure.  </p><p>“Okay,” he decided. “I’m ready.”  </p><p>“Do you want more lube?”  </p><p>“On you,” Kyle agreed. “Not too much. I don’t like too much.”</p><p>Craig didn’t respond, but Kyle could tell he’d listened. Or maybe that was just trust.</p><p>Craig pulled at his wrist, easing his fingers out, and Kyle’s hand moved to grip the headboard slats in front of him. He felt a hand on his lower back that guided him to the best position before-!</p><p><em>Oh. </em> </p><p>That was what he wanted.  </p><p>“Is this okay?”  </p><p>“What?”  </p><p>“You made a noise,” Craig explained.  </p><p>“Did I?” Kyle felt another rush of embarrassment. “It wasn’t - it wasn’t bad.”</p><p>“Good.”  </p><p>Then he was filled.  </p><p>He pressed his temple against his arm, feeling far too hot and not wanting to change anything about it. That pleasant burn, willing his muscles to relax more to give Craig less resistance, and then-!</p><p>He made another noise, one that he couldn’t ignore this time, as Craig began to withdraw before he was fully in.</p><p>Craig scoffed.  </p><p>“You’re such a tease,” he whined out.  </p><p>“I’m not going to push you too hard.”  </p><p>“You’re not pushing me too hard.”  </p><p>“How long has it been, for you?”  </p><p>He grumbled low.  </p><p>“Exactly.”  </p><p>He forced himself to be patient.  </p><p>It paid off. Eventually he felt Craig’s hips press against him as he buried deep and Kyle gripped the headboard tighter, pressing back to make sure that the <em>asshole </em>wasn’t holding out on him.</p><p>He gave a groan of pleasure as he discovered that Craig had been holding out on him, and that whole inch made a difference.</p><p>“Shit-?” Craig’s hands grasped at his hips. “You’re not allowed to move.”</p><p>“Why not when you’re being such a-?”  </p><p>“I can’t promise I won’t finish early if you don’t let me set the pace.”</p><p>It felt like even more of a compliment than any look Craig had sent his way.</p><p>So he did his best to remain still. He let Craig set the pace and just enjoyed it, panting against the bedsheets and finally letting go of the headboard just to take his neglected cock in his hands. It was almost too overwhelming all at once, to stroke himself while he had Craig’s steady thrusts, pleasure from both sides, and he was glad that they weren’t trying to do this while anyone was home.</p><p>Because he knew he was being too loud, despite the fact that he was holding back.</p><p>“Fuck!” he swore out as Craig hit a sensitive spot and rolled his hips backwards.</p><p>“What did I say about moving?”  </p><p>“I don’t care, just – there, again.”  </p><p>Craig obliged.  </p><p>Being still became too difficult. He rolled his shoulders, flexed his fingers, stroked his cock, curled his toes, tried to do everything he could that wasn’t press back against Craig. Tried to get rid of as much of the energy that he had building up. Craig didn’t complain this time though, grasping his hips and panting above him as he picked up speed.</p><p>He tread close to that line of going from pleasurable to painful, and Kyle thought it suited him well.</p><p>The fingers gripping his hips dug a little harder, and Craig’s thrusts became a little deeper.</p><p>When Kyle came undone, it was with no warning. He soiled the bedsheets with his cum, grasped hold of the pillow to shove against his face as a moan was ripped from his lungs, and squeezed his every muscle as his orgasm hit him like a freight train.</p><p>The sudden movements were enough to tip Craig over the edge, not moments later.</p><p>He felt Craig’s head hit his back, the man’s breath coming out hard and fast against his skin as he came while buried deep, deep inside of Kyle. The redhead could only smell sex, and only feel the sweat sticking to his skin, and it felt unclean.  </p><p>He loved it.  </p><p>“Jesus,” Craig gasped out above him, rolling his hips as he rode out the end of his orgasm. “Fuck.”  </p><p>Kyle couldn’t verbalise anything at all.  </p><p>Craig pulled out, but didn’t move away. They stayed like that as they recovered, Craig’s hands on his waist and head on his back, while he had his own buried in a pillow, hands back to clutching the headboard.</p><p>Kyle wasn’t finished trying to recover from the high by the time Craig started moving, so instead he collapsed onto his back, focusing only on breathing as he looked over to see what his partner was doing.</p><p>Craig was standing by his bedside, tying off the condom before finding the waste basket, and looked over at the redhead who was sprawled across the bed being all too happy with himself and his life choices.</p><p>“How was that?”  </p><p>Kyle let out a breath of shaky laughter as he watched a crease form in Craig’s brow. “Whoever told you that you weren’t great at the ‘more bit’ was lying.”</p><p>Craig looked away, but Kyle could still see the redness at the corners of his ears. “Thanks.” </p><p>“Seriously, you were worried?”  </p><p>He shrugged. “I guess you’re a little more vanilla than I’m used to. Wasn’t sure if I could do it without...props.”</p><p>“What’s that meant to mean?”  </p><p>“You know, what you like and stuff,” Craig smirked over at him. “It’s not a bad thing, sure you could stand for being a little rougher sometimes, but there’s worse things to be than vanilla.”</p><p>“I’m not that bad!”  </p><p>Craig snorted. “I didn’t say it was bad.”  </p><p>He huffed out.  </p><p>“What time is it?” the dark-haired man asked, swiftly changing the subject as he sought out his phone.</p><p>Kyle found his first. “Nearly eleven. They’ll be done soon.”</p><p>Rather than getting out the bed, Craig took the edge of the covers and started to climb under to get comfortable in the bed.</p><p>“Scoot over.”  </p><p>“What are you doing?”  </p><p>Craig rolled his eyes like it wasn’t a big deal and he wasn’t breaking a rule. “Going to sleep, what does it look like?”</p><p>“You never stay the night.”  </p><p>“Well I’m tired. Scoot over.”  </p><p>Kyle began to move without really thinking it through, making enough space that Craig could shuffle under the covers as he lay on top. “We have a rule. This is breaking that rule.”</p><p>“It was a dumb rule anyway.”  </p><p>“It was a rule <em>you </em>made.”  </p><p>“I’m not too proud to admit I made a dumb rule. Now are you gonna shut up and go to sleep or are you gonna nag me all night?”</p><p>The idea of nagging <em>anyway </em>sent such a horrible chill through Kyle that he snapped his mouth shut instantly. He knew he did it, but that didn’t mean he liked to be made aware of it. Nagging was something his mother did, something he had to suffer through every time he visited her. He didn’t want to subject other people to that if he could help it.</p><p>"I don’t wanna climb out the fire escape again,” Craig admitted as he settled down in bed next to Kyle. “I’m still bruised.”</p><p>“What’s bruised, your leg or your ego?” </p><p>Craig glared.  </p><p>“Fine, you can stay. Do you not wanna brush your teeth or anything?”</p><p>“God, you’re such a buzz-kill. I’ll do it in the morning, I don’t even have a toothbrush here.”  </p><p>“Alright, well I am,” Kyle announced as he got off the bed and headed for the door. “I’ll bring you back some water, if you’re that worn out from all your exercise.”</p><p>“Thanks.”  </p><p>After getting ready for bed he returned to his room to find Craig still there, causing his stomach to twist in an odd way. He seemed pretty comfortable wrapped up under the cover, only stirring once Kyle had placed the glass on his bedside table next to Craig. He at least sat up sort of to drink.</p><p>Once they were there, lying side by side, he was glad that at least Craig kept to their rule about cuddling, their backs pressed together in the smaller-than-ideal bed. At least...</p><p>At least it was warm, having someone next to him. Made it easy to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's the big one, the all the way. </p><p>Sorry I took a little break from writing this over the holidays! But I'm back now and I hope it was worth the wait!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It stuck with him. </p><p>He hated that it did, but he couldn’t stop it. It took a day to properly sink in, but he was sat on the couch watching Netflix with Stan, who got up to get them ice cream, when his brain pinged the memory back up. </p><p><em> He called me vanilla. </em> </p><p><em>Whomst</em> the fuck.  </p><p>He was kind of pissed off at first. Where the fuck did Craig get off judging him for being vanilla? Once there was a bowl in his hands, he simmered and the lack of anger made way for anxiety. Was he not satisfying Craig, the same way he was being satisfied? Craig had said he could stand to be a little rougher – is that what the other man was into? </p><p>And what the hell kind of <em>props </em>was Craig apparently used to relying on? </p><p>He switched between the two, annoyance and anxiousness, the longer he sat with it. He thought about asking Craig, but he had been pretty insistent that night that it wasn’t a bad thing.</p><p>He felt possessed when he found himself standing outside of a sex shop, looking up at the witty name chosen in poor humour, and glanced at the window that had various models with ladies lingerie signalling the nature of the inside.</p><p>“What am I doing?” </p><p>No one answered him.  </p><p>He stepped inside.  </p><p>It was like a normal shop. Laid out just like any other store, sectioned into areas and signed clearly. The difference were only the items that populated the shelves.</p><p>
  <em> What <em>am</em> I doing? </em>
</p><p>Now that he was inside, he only felt more lost. He walked around as his eyes scanned the shelves for some kind of...inspiration. Waited for something to pop out at him and shout ‘me! I’m the answer!’</p><p>Nothing did.</p><p>Honestly, he felt only a little scared, and maybe a little inferior at the size of some items he passed. A place like this could give a guy a complex.  </p><p>He settled in front of a wall that seemed catered a little more towards men than women and did his level best to maintain composure.  </p><p>He attempted to school a scowl onto his face, as if summoning anger would encourage himself to keep a level head, arms folded across his chest as he allowed his mind to wander. He was beginning to think that maybe he should’ve come in here with a plan of some sort, rather than just...blind fury and an urge to prove someone wrong.</p><p>
  <em> You’re a little vanilla. Not that it’s a bad thing.</em>
</p><p>The way he’d said it sure as hell sounded like a bad thing.</p><p>He groaned out and turned his eyes to the sky as he prayed for some kind of direction. Maybe he just was a little vanilla, and Craig would just have to deal with it. The asshole had been the one to offer to be his sex friend, if he wanted someone better then he could just fuck off and go find them.</p><p>“Can I help you, sir?”</p><p>He jumped at the sound of a feminine voice, spinning round with hunched shoulders as he was faced with the last thing he wanted; a store clerk trying to help him with his purchase.</p><p>This was a sex shop. Surely there was some kind of decorum where the clerk didn’t fucking try to bother you?</p><p>“Uh, no, I think I’m...” </p><p>He turned back to the wall, grimace on his face.</p><p>“I think I’m just gonna leave.” </p><p>“Your first time trying to pick something, huh?”</p><p>He turned his eyes back to her, narrowed suspiciously on her brown eyes. She looked like the kind of woman who might work in a sex shop, brown curls tied up wearing clothes that just exude confidence, eyes and lips framed with colourful makeup.</p><p>“It is,” he admitted. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, a lot of people are nervous their first time,” she assured. “I remember when I first walked in being absolutely terrified! And now look at me!” she held her arms wide with a grin. “I’m a vixen!”</p><p>He gave a small huff of laugher at her words. He couldn’t imagine her ever being terrified, she looked so at home.</p><p>“Do you want some recommendations? Let me know what you’re looking for, I’ll see if I can help,” her eyes scanned him from head to toe, half lidded. He thought that maybe if he wasn’t so frazzled and uncomfortable, he’d be flattered at being looked at like that by a pretty girl. “Are you looking for someone in particular, or...?”</p><p>He flushed at her attention and cleared his throat. “It’s sort of – I have a friend, who – uh, well, he said I was...vanilla.”</p><p>Her flirtatious look switched in an instant, and she got a leering look that he’d seen before on Kenny. “I see, I see. You want something to help prove to your special friend that you’re not all that vanilla, huh?”</p><p>“Yes,” he grimaced. “Is that bad?”</p><p>“A little competition in the bedroom is perfectly healthy! C’mere, let’s start with my favourites, and then you can get a feel for what we have.”</p><p>He spent far too long in the shop with the clerk, who he discovered was called Rebecca, and showed him a wide variety of toys that scaled from reasonable to turning him a little white. Staring down at a white and gold cat-tailed whip that she stroked lovingly and mentioned a ‘special discount’ on made him think maybe he was happy being a little more on the vanilla scale.</p><p>She sent him packing with a bag that she described as a ‘starter kit’, and he would describe as a lot more than he was used to, but he would admit that he was...</p><p>
  <em> Excited.</em>
</p><p>Setting it up was easy enough. They booked their next meeting as an evening when Stan was on nightshifts, and Kyle spent a little while familiarising himself with what he’d bought. Rebecca had given him advice, shown him what he needed to do, and advised him of the one thing he probably wanted to train himself with beforehand.</p><p>“Buttplugs are great, but don’t push yourself!” she had said. “Remember, sex can be a strain on your body, so you wanna make sure you train just like any other physical activity.”</p><p>That night he didn’t use it until Stan had left, and Craig was due. He’d planned on putting it in earlier, but food had distracted him. He took a moment to adjust to the intrusion, before securing his jeans back round his waist and attempting to continue his evening before Craig arrived.</p><p>He tried to imagine the look on his face, when he would discover what Kyle had prepared. Would it be...?</p><p>There was a knock on the door. He may have been prepared for a lot of things, but it wasn’t what he found on the other side.</p><p>“Hey, Kyle!” Clyde Donovan greeted with a bright smile. “Hope you don’t mind me crashing! Craig said it was okay!”</p><p>Judging from the constipated look on Craig’s face, Kyle guessed he felt like it wasn’t okay.</p><p>“Sure!” Kyle tried not to sound to hysterical as he opened the door, inviting the pair in. “Yep. Come in.”</p><p>“Thanks! So, what movie are you guys watching?” Clyde asked, babbling away as he headed for Kyle’s living room, Craig lingering by the door. “It better not be anything boring.”</p><p>Kyle spun to look at Craig with raised brows as he tried to communicate: <em>what the fuck??</em></p><p>Craig gestured helplessly in Clyde’s direction.</p><p>“Guys?"</p><p>“We haven’t picked,” Kyle said. “We usually just browse and see what’s there. You can pick today, if you want?”</p><p>“Sweet!”</p><p>Kyle turned to Craig with a tight smile. “Wanna help me with the drinks?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>He all but dragged Craig through to the kitchen as Clyde made himself comfortable on his couch, grabbing the PlayStation controller and searching for Netflix. He shouted out his preference for a soda, and Kyle gave a noncommittal response.</p><p>When they were in the kitchen, only half hidden from view, Kyle threw his hands into the air.</p><p>“He’s here to watch what? A movie?!”</p><p>Craig grimaced as he spoke. “I didn’t know what to say! He asked what we do when we hang out, so I panicked, and then he kind of just...asked if he could come hang out with us, seeing as Heidi had to cancel their plans, and I didn’t have an excuse as to why he couldn’t.”</p><p>“That’s fair,” Kyle sighed out. “I wouldn’t know what to say to him either. I’m just – annoyed. I set everything up for nothing.”</p><p>“Set what up?”</p><p>“Just - stuff,” he shrugged it off. “It’s - you’ll find out later.”</p><p>“I wanna find out now. Can I see?”</p><p>“No! We’ve got to go entertain Clyde, you can’t go see.”</p><p>Craig glared through into the living room where Clyde was sat on the couch.</p><p>“Let’s just watch a movie or something, and then take it from there? Maybe we’ll find an excuse to kick him out.” Kyle offered as he handed Craig a glass. “Besides, It’s not like we never hang out when you come round, right? It’s totally normal.”</p><p>Craig hesitated, eyes focusing off in the distance.</p><p>“Do...we?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure we have not spent time together alone ever without screwing.”</p><p>He was probably right. Kyle gave a wry smile and knocked his glass against Craig’s. “We’re not starting either, cause we’re not alone.”</p><p>“Fucking <em>Clyde</em>.”</p><p>Craig said it with such venom that Kyle couldn’t help but laugh, picking up Clyde’s glass and heading through to where the brunette sat. He offered the glass as Clyde started explaining which movie he’d chosen for them to watch together, and Kyle sat down on the couch next to him.</p><p>When he sat, he gave a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>Kyle nodded and forced a smile. “Yeah, dude. Just had a long day. Glad to be sat down.”</p><p>He was going to struggle to keep still, he could feel it. How the hell was he meant to when he had his ass filled with the dumb plug that no longer seemed like a great idea. He was glad he put it in later than he planned.</p><p>Watching a movie was...awkward. Clyde sat between them none the wiser enjoying his time as Kyle and Craig sat either side of him with tension in their shoulders. Clyde would jostle him occasionally, nudging an elbow into his arm and causing him to shift, remembering the plug that was sat comfortably, waiting. Clyde laughed loud enough at the funny moments for all three of them, while Kyle tried to pay attention to the plot.</p><p>Would Craig go home, after it was finished? Would all the trouble he had preparing be for nothing? If he didn’t, what the hell excuse was he going to give Clyde?</p><p>It had taken him so long to work up the courage to even set up the pathetic excuse for a sex-scene in his bedroom, having it drag out even longer like this was giving him plenty of chances to doubt himself.</p><p>It was beginning to make him hope that Craig would go home after the movie finished, just so that he could strip everything off his bed and bury it away somewhere and pretend he’d never bought it in the first place.</p><p>Clyde’s enthusiasm started to die down near the end of the film. He was slumped low in the couch, eyes barely open, and when the movie finished...</p><p>They were plunged into silence, Kyle and Craig exchanging a startled look over the top of Clyde’s head, who was pretty much asleep.</p><p>
  <em> Is this...our chance?</em>
</p><p>Craig was the first one to move. He nudged his flatmate in the arm, rousing him from his nap. Kyle busied himself picking his nails as he tried to calm the butterflies flapping furiously in his stomach.</p><p>“Go to bed, dude,” Craig instructed. “You’ve got work in the morning.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Clyde agreed through a yawn. “You coming?”</p><p>“I’ll head down later. Just cause you have to be responsible doesn’t mean I do.”</p><p>“Don’t keep him up late!” Clyde joked as he nudged his shoulder against Kyle’s with a grin. “If I’m not allowed any fun, neither is he.”</p><p>Kyle hoped his laugh didn’t sound as panicked to Clyde as it did to his own ears.</p><p>They waited for Clyde to pick up his shit and head for the door, brief goodbyes before they waited for the door to click.</p><p>When it did Kyle let out a sigh of relief, not quite letting himself sink back into the couch yet. Craig next to him ran a hand through his hair and slumped his shoulders.</p><p>“I can’t believe he asked to come along,” Craig muttered out. “What the fuck.”</p><p>“We probably should’ve seen it coming. Normally we meet when they have their games.”</p><p>“We need to come up with an excuse for next time.”</p><p>Kyle looked over with a smirk on his lips. “I think we handled it pretty well. Considering the closeness of these flats, our close-calls are pretty spread out.” </p><p>“It’ll be a miracle if no one finds out.”</p><p>“Let’s pray for a miracle then.”</p><p>Craig let out a low growl as he reached over to grip Kyle by the collar, pulling him to meet half way. Kyle didn’t argue, or try to force the conversation to continue. He didn’t even make fun of Craig for being the impatient one on this occasion. It may have been a long time to sit uncomfortably on the plug for Kyle, but it was long enough to rile Craig up until he was brimming with energy, apparently.</p><p>He just let himself be submerged, lips colliding across the couch as their hands started to find their positions. It didn’t take long before Craig was pulling him over, neither of them quite thinking about it until Kyle was half in his lap and Craig’s hands were on his ass, squeezing lightly.</p><p>It only served as a reminder of the mild discomfort that was encouraging his pent-up frustration.</p><p>“This has done nothing for my nerves,” Kyle admitted as they took a break for air.</p><p>“What’s wrong with your nerves?”</p><p>He bit his lip as he thought to the bedroom, waiting. Expectant. “I...”</p><p>“What is it?” Craig asked, pulling back fully to take a better look at Kyle’s face, before his eyes lit up with interest. “Is this the thing? That you set up?”</p><p>“It’s probably better if I show you, than tell you...”</p><p>There was no resistance from Craig. He dropped Kyle’s arms and let the redhead lead him towards his bedroom, not commenting on his sudden timid mood. Kyle felt his knuckles brush the back of his spine once, in something that could <em>almost </em>be described as supportive. Almost.</p><p>Kyle opened the door and let Craig in first.</p><p>He didn’t want to see the look on his face when he took in the sight. Didn’t know if he really wanted to see the response to the restraints attached to his headboard. Not for the first time he was beginning to second guess this whole ordeal.</p><p>At his headboard were two brand spanking new handcuffs, secured to the bed and waiting innocently, black leather straps that he’d been picturing round the mechanic’s wrists as soon as Rebecca had offered them in the store.  </p><p>It was basic, he knew. He knew because of the way Rebecca had cooed when he said it would be plenty, like she was looking after a toddler. He was <em>not </em>falling for that whip, though.  </p><p>Craig? Craig’s response was exactly what he should’ve expected.  </p><p>“Wait,” Craig’s voice took an edge and he looked over his shoulder to where Kyle stood behind him. “Did you-?”  </p><p>“If it’s too much, you can say.”  </p><p>The smirk that decorated the man's face made him want to punch him and kiss him in equal parts. “Did you take it to heart? What I said about you being vanilla?”  </p><p>“I took it as a challenge,” he informed through gritted teeth. “Now, is it too much?”</p><p>Craig shrugged and he turned to fully face Kyle. “Hey, if you wanna try something a little different, I’m happy to help...”</p><p>“Get on your back.”</p><p>The smirk on Craig’s face began to drop. “What...? Am I the one who-?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kyle smirked up at the nervous look that was beginning to form on the usually so confident man and began to take steps forward. “I’ve got a point to prove to you. So, get on your back, and I’ll prove it.”</p><p>Craig backed up. He backed up in a way that made Kyle feeling a power rush, dusting of pink in his cheeks as he stumbled backwards across Kyle’s room to his bed. The look on his face...</p><p>Kyle wanted to make it last.</p><p>“I’ve never done this before,” the redhead admitted as they reached the edge of his bed. “So, if I mess up, tell me.”</p><p>“You act like this is something I’m familiar with.”</p><p>“You’re familiar with <em>something </em>more than me.”</p><p>“I guess, similar, but I’ve never – they look really nice,” Craig glanced over his shoulder to where the cuffs were. “Where did you-?”</p><p>“I got help from some store clerk in a sex shop.”</p><p>“Wow. Wow, you went to a sex shop for me.”</p><p>“Don’t let it go to your head,” Kyle scolded.</p><p>“You should take me next time. We can go together.”</p><p>“Are you gonna get on your back, or do you not want to? Cause it sure feels like you're putting it off.”</p><p>Craig sucked in a breath as a lopsided smile settled on his face. “Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, right?”</p><p>“Have you-?”</p><p>“Normally I’m the one doing the restraining,” Craig admitted. “It’s something I’ve done for other people, not for myself.”</p><p>“First time for everything, I guess.”</p><p>Craig finally complied. He stripped himself of his shirt, and got onto the bed. Kyle gave him a chance to find a comfortable position before he reached up and got hold of the leather straps, careful to secure them round hos wrists. He took the chance as he secured the second one to run a hand down Craig’s forearm, admiring the build-up of muscle that he sported, feeling like it was oh so more obvious when held down like this.</p><p>The reality of those wrists secured in place to his bed was better than his imagination.</p><p>“You look good,” Kyle admitted, moving to stand at the end of the bed and admire the man secured to it, shirtless, with his jeans riding low. “Maybe I should just leave you like this.”</p><p>“I’m not above breaking off this little arrangement if you piss me off, Broflovski.”</p><p>He felt a rush of heat course through him as a smile lit up his face. “You sure? Because I’m pretty sure you were pissed at me after the fire escape incident, yet you let me tie you to my bed.”</p><p>Craig pulled at the restraints mindlessly, knee jerking as his body tried to respond but was unable to. “You get three strikes. You’re closing in on a third one.”</p><p>Kyle didn’t really have a response for it. He was too busy focusing on Craig’s movements than his words. The way his muscles moved when pulling against the restraints. The fact that this man who was, admittedly, physically stronger than him, was at his mercy.</p><p>There was a pleasant discomfort pooling in his groin very, very quickly.</p><p>Craig pulled his right arm very purposefully and Kyle’s throat went dry.</p><p>“That really all it takes?”</p><p>Green eyes snapped up to find a cocky smirk on Craig’s face, confidence radiating from the man. Kyle flushed at the look and forced a scowl onto his face as he prepared to argue.</p><p>“You gonna stare at me all night, or are you gonna do something?”</p><p>For once in his life, he chose not to rise to the barbs and teasing with words.</p><p>Instead, he started to strip. He didn’t <em>feel </em>like he was being particularly sexy, holding the footboard of the bed to steady himself as he took off his jeans and underwear and freed his arousal. It helped his confidence to watch Craig’s face, because even if he didn’t feel like he was doing a good job, he wasn’t doing it for himself, and the person he was doing it for seemed pretty interested in his body.</p><p>The teasing look had vanished in place of something a little hungrier.</p><p>Usually, Craig undressed himself. Getting onto the bed and popping the buttons of his jeans was unfamiliar, but he thought maybe he wouldn’t mind it becoming more familiar. He watched every detail and shift in Craig’s expression as he got the jeans half way down his thighs before...</p><p>He raised a hand up to where he could see Craig’s erection growing under fabric and pressed his hand down through his briefs. He watched Craig's eyes flutter as his arms tugged at the restraints. This time the action was less intentional, and it only served to make it hotter.</p><p>“When did you become a tease?” Craig bit out as his arms writhed helplessly.</p><p>Kyle shrugged. “Don’t you normally complain that I’m too eager?”</p><p>“It’s not a complaint.”</p><p>“You can decide after this what you like more, then.”</p><p>He finished pulling Craig’s jeans off before he worked on his briefs, fully undressing the man before he sat back on his ankles to admire the body on display before him unabashedly. He reached out, palms meeting skin as he started at Craig’s shins and started to run his hands up his legs, all the way to his hips.</p><p>He didn’t stop. He didn’t stop until his hands were settled on Craig’s shoulders and their lips were inches away from each other. He let out a low noise of satisfaction as their arousals brushed together.</p><p>“Yeah, okay, this is nice and all, but I miss you being too eager.”</p><p>Kyle laughed. He reached out for his nightstand and took hold of the condom there, sitting back once again to prepare Craig.</p><p>“I feel like I’m meant to...be putting on some kind of performance,” Kyle admitted.</p><p>“Sometimes I think people just enjoy the feeling.”</p><p>“Are you enjoying it?” he glanced up, fingers pushing the condom down a little slower than he normally might.</p><p>Craig didn’t speak, but Kyle didn’t miss the quick nod of his head as he flexed his muscles pulling once again.</p><p>The next step...made him feel all those nerves come rushing back. Especially when Craig looked so confused as he stood up on the bed.</p><p>Kyle felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment at the actions, but the way that Craig’s eyes were pinned to him made him feel a little less ridiculous. He stood, one foot either side of Craig’s thighs, and then leant forward to rest a hand on the headboard. He reached a hand round to his rear and felt the redness on his cheeks grow as he gripped the base of the plug.</p><p>There was an aching that wasn’t there during the movie, his cock throbbing and begging he didn’t empty himself so soon.</p><p>Craig’s eyes seemed to blow wide as saucers as he dropped the plug on the floor by his bed.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Craig muttered, turning his stunned gaze back to Kyle’s face. “How long were you...?”</p><p>“Through the movie,” Kyle admitted.</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>He swallowed a lump in his throat as he moved to his knees, letting go of the headboard in order to line himself up. “I thought you missed me being too eager?”</p><p>“No, that’s – it’s really hot.”</p><p>He felt a flare of confidence and his lips curved into a smile as he raised a brow. “Sounding a little nervous, there?”</p><p>Craig shifted, and Kyle watched as he tugged at the restraints holding him to the headboard in that way that sent fire through Kyle’s veins.</p><p>Kyle wasted no more time. He rested one hand on Craig’s stomach to steady himself before he sank down, gritting his teeth at the feeling. No matter how prepared he tried to be, he was always felt a sort of delightful burn at having something with a pulse stretching him wide.</p><p>It was satisfying in a way nothing else could be.</p><p>The other thing that was satisfying? The noise that Craig let out, which was nothing short of a <em>growl</em>.</p><p>Kyle opened his eyes to see Craig grow even more frustrated with his restraints and a smirk pulled at his lips as he settled low on Craig’s cock, small movements in his hips to keep himself moving, but in a way he was hoped wasn’t satisfying enough.</p><p>“You okay there?” he asked. “Not wanting to get free already are you?”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what you’re doing,” Kyle grinned down. “Or, I’m fucking me, I guess. This time, <em>you’re </em>the prop.”</p><p>Craig jerked his hips up. Hard. Kyle startled, letting out a small whimper at the sudden movement, fingers digging into the skin of Craig’s stomach.</p><p>When he recovered he looked up with a glare.</p><p>Craig looked all too pleased with himself. “Not as in control as you thought, huh?”</p><p>It was a challenge.</p><p>Kyle <em>loved </em>a challenge.</p><p>He got to set the pace. He got to choose the direction he was fucked in, and when he got hold of his own cock, the pumping of his fist so out of sync with the way he was dropping his hips down. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, too busy enjoying the pleasure that he was indulging in, and the power trip that he was having every time he heard Craig struggle against the leather.</p><p>It was definitely helping him get off, and it was something that he thought maybe he should look at later. After he’d thoroughly spent himself while riding Craig’s dick.</p><p>He pressed his free hand down on Craig’s chest, slumping forward as he kept going, breathing coming out unsteady as he picked up speed. Faster. Harder. Senses becoming a little too cloudy to focus.</p><p>The smell of sex, the sounds he was making – hell, the sounds the <em>bed </em>was making. The feeling of Craig’s skin against his own as he rode to completion.</p><p>He gave a few startled cries as Craig began to move his hips again, driving home <em>deeper </em>than Kyle was managing, and it drove him wild.</p><p>Even when he was restrained and had submitted to Kyle’s control, Craig was still forcing his way into the driving seat. The way he wrapped his hands round the rope the leather was attached to, grabbing hold like they were reigns, the leather binding his wrists, was a sight that Kyle didn’t think he’d forget in a hurry.</p><p>When he orgasmed, it was different to normal. Felt a little harder and left him tender nails digging into the skin below. He didn’t stop.</p><p>“You - I can finish, if-?”</p><p>“No,” Kyle insisted with a hoarseness in his voice that sounded almost foreign to him. “You’re going to finish with me riding you.”</p><p>Kyle was right. He did.</p><p>The sound Craig made was like music, a low moan that boarded on a <em>whine </em>as he came, jerking and pulling and <em>driving Kyle crazy.</em></p><p>He always felt like when they had sex, he was left feeling dizzy and unravelled. It wasn’t a complaint.</p><p>He panted out as he laid on the bed next to Craig, staring up at the sky feeling fully satisfied.</p><p>“Wow,” Craig muttered next to him, gaining his attention. “That was...remind me to make fun of you more often.”</p><p>“What?” Kyle elbowed him in the side. “Why?!”</p><p>“If this is what you’ll do just because I said you were vanilla?” Craig smirked across at him, leaning into an arm that was still tied up.</p><p>Kyle huffed out. “I haven’t let you out, yet. You wanna be careful I don’t leave you there.”</p><p>“I think you should let me cuff you, next time,” Craig leered. “You wanna experiment a little more, right? How about you learn how it feels?”</p><p>Kyle’s eyes flickered upwards to the leather restraints. His interest must’ve been written across his face.</p><p>“How about you find out now?”</p><p>“We should...?” Kyle licked his lips, not taking his eyes off the cuffs. “We should probably take a break and like, eat or something. Give me a chance to recover.”</p><p>Craig pulled at the cuff and Kyle watched his muscles ripple with the strain. His mouth went a little dry.</p><p>“Or at least let me grab a drink.”</p><p>“Untie me, then. You’re right, we should take a break.”</p><p>They at least did that, secure in the fact that Stan wouldn’t be home until well into the morning. Craig at least was so secure that he wandered round with only his underwear on, and seeing Craig wandering around half naked in his kitchen was something that was burnt into his brain forever and he hoped he would not forget.</p><p>His attention didn’t go unnoticed. Craig didn’t leave his space, even as he drank two glasses of water, speaking low about nothing important, but the proximity made it <em>feel </em>like flirting.</p><p>Or maybe that was just because Kyle couldn’t get his mind out the gutter when the handsome man was leaning against the counter top, fully on display, with nothing stopping Kyle from reaching out and running his finger along the hem of his briefs.</p><p>“You don’t wanna do that unless you’re done in here,” Craig warned in a tone that sounded dangerous and set Kyle alight.</p><p>“Why not?” Kyle asked, pushing his luck as he leant closer and reached round, dipping his hand underneath the fabric fully to get a nice sized handful of Craig’s ass. “What you gonna do about it?”</p><p>Craig was the one who rose to the challenge this time.</p><p>He moved faster than Kyle could react to, hands wrapping round Kyle’s waist before he was hoisted into the air, stomach against Craig’s shoulder and Craig’s hands wrapped just under his rear.</p><p>It took him a moment to recover from the whiplash.</p><p>“Hey!” Kyle let out a bark of surprised laughter as he was lifted from the floor. “Let go!”</p><p>Craig let out a rumbling chuckle that Kyle could feel against his side.</p><p>“You seemed ready for a second round?” Craig asked. “Am I wrong?”</p><p>“Just because you’re too heavy for me to have forced down.”</p><p>“I guess I’m gonna give you the full treatment then?</p><p>He couldn’t deny that it sparked interest in him when he imagined what <em>the full treatment </em>might be.</p><p>There was something absolutely incomparable to orgasming during the power trip that he’d had before, but being forced into submission was something equally unrivalled.</p><p>He wasn’t sure which one he preferred; watching Craig struggle against the leather straps, or feeling them wrapped around his own wrists and keep him in place as he was fucked into the mattress.</p><p>The next morning, he was <em>sore</em>. He whined about it, though Craig responded in low, hushed volumes so not to alert the sleeping Stan to a strange presence in their house. There was no sympathy from the taller man. In fact, he seemed all too pleased about the fact that Kyle felt like he’d been stretched in a way he wouldn’t return to normal.</p><p>Instead, he confirmed he was clear to leave as Clyde would’ve left for work already.</p><p>Kyle wasn’t sure if he should invite Craig to have a coffee before he left, or that they had breakfast together. Craig didn’t seem too bothered about leaving without any hospitality. He was heading for the door without waiting for Kyle to finish in the kitchen.</p><p>“See you round, Broflovski.” </p><p>“Later, dude.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like I should start updating the tags for this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had pushed the idea of becoming invested in the lives and dramas of his neighbours out of his mind. He had other things to worry about, like literally anything else. Maybe Craig had been right, and he just...wasn’t the type of person who did well with that stuff.</p>
<p>It was something that someone else could worry about. He did perfectly fine up to now without getting invested in it all, so what really needed to change? Maybe it was nice for Stan that his best friend wasn’t all up in his business. If it was something Stan wanted to share, he’d do it in his own time. The same for everyone else.</p>
<p>He had given up on it, until Kenny was standing on his doorstep, looking up with those big blue eyes and a grimace on his face as he said: </p>
<p>“You remember that...complicated I was talking about?” </p>
<p>Kyle nodded. “I remember.” </p>
<p>“I’m ready to talk to you about it.”  </p>
<p>Kyle stepped to the side, allowing the blonde into his flat with wide eyes as he prepared himself for what was to come.  </p>
<p>He guided them to his living room with the intention of sitting Kenny down, but instead Kenny took the larger space as an opportunity to start pacing as Kyle watched on, bug eyed. He wasn’t used to seeing Kenny looking nervous or frazzled, and the fact that he was the one who had been chosen to help made him both flattered and very, very concerned.  </p>
<p>“So, there might be...someone,” Kenny confessed with a grimace. “But I don’t really know how to go about it.”  </p>
<p>He trod carefully as he responded. “Alright, who is it?”  </p>
<p>“Tweek.”  </p>
<p>Kyle opened his mouth to respond. He closed it. He narrowed his eyes.  </p>
<p>“I know, I know. I just...” Kenny finally came to a stop and faced Kyle dead on. “It’s complicated with him, and I thought that maybe you might...be able to help.”  </p>
<p>“Me? How can I help? How is it complicated?”  </p>
<p>“Because of Craig.”  </p>
<p>Kyle hesitated at that and felt that familiar panic that he’d been caught rushed through him. “That makes it complicated, how...?”  </p>
<p>“Because it’s them!” Kenny gestured at the sky. “He's like this guardian that stands over his shoulder, nearly every second of the day. It can’t be healthy, the way they go on!”  </p>
<p>“It’s not something I’ve ever really thought about,” Kyle admitted. Though, he remembered when he and Craig first agreed to their little meetings, that he had expressed annoyance at how people he had dated viewed his friendship with Tweek.  </p>
<p>He knew the pair had dated. When they first arrived they did so together, high school sweethearts who moved in to separate apartments. From the get go, you could tell that the relationship that may have once been strong was fading; had been for some time. Yet they still kept going, until one day...  </p>
<p>They just didn’t.  </p>
<p>It couldn’t have been easy to swap from one kind of relationship to another, when you’d been together so long, and the pair of them seemed to be so close to Clyde, who never bat an eyelid at their friendship, so it can’t have been that weird.  </p>
<p>“You’re pretty good friends,” Kenny observed. “You’ve got a lot in common, and I feel like you kinda work on the same wavelength. I figure if anyone can talk some sense into him it’d be you, right?”  </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re expecting, but I don’t think many people can talk sense into Craig. He’s not the easiest person to talk to.”  </p>
<p>“Yeah, but you’ve been hanging out a lot more recently, right? So, you must’ve learnt how to talk to him!”  </p>
<p>Kyle shuffled his weight from foot to foot and pointedly ignored the fact he and Craig rarely talked when they met up. Not in the way Kenny probably imagined. “I guess?”  </p>
<p>“I just – it’s a little weird, how their friendship works, isn’t it?” Kenny pressed. “It’s like the jealous ex who never let go.”  </p>
<p>“I try not to judge other people’s friendships.”  </p>
<p>“I do!” Kenny threw his hands into the air. “Neither of them are gonna ever end up dating anyone else the way they carry on! Just...one time, just one conversation. Maybe try help him take a hand off the controller for one day.”  </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure he really liked the idea of trying to coax Craig into doing something he’d expressed before annoyed him, but...  </p>
<p>For Kenny?  </p>
<p>“Okay,” Kyle nodded. “I’ll do my best.”  </p>
<p>“Thanks, Kyle. I knew I could count on you.” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure...exactly what you need me to do?” Kyle pressed as he watched Kenny finally slump down on the couch. “You seem to be fine with talking to Tweek.” </p>
<p>“Not alone. I never get to spend time alone with him, and how am I meant to woo the guy when there’s always someone else there too?” </p>
<p>Kyle sat on the arm of the chair, looking down at Kenny. “So, you want to try and get him alone?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. I don’t really know how to go about it, but...” </p>
<p>He watched as Kenny’s brows pulled down, letting out a puff of defeated air. </p>
<p>“Craig <em>always </em>seems to be close.” </p>
<p>“What are you doing tomorrow?” </p>
<p>Kenny started. “Why? Do you have an idea?” </p>
<p>“It’s...” he cringed at himself. “It’s a little underhanded, probably. I mean-!” </p>
<p>“I’m fine with underhanded.” </p>
<p>He gave a huff of amusement. “Tweek has therapy, and I know Craig picks him up sometimes. But Tweek will like, ring him when he’s done, if he needs a lift. I don’t think he always does it; I think Craig just keeps the time free, just in case?” </p>
<p>“You think you’ll be able to convince him not to go?” </p>
<p>Kyle shrugged and his gaze fell to the blank TV. “Maybe. I don’t know for sure. And it does feel underhanded.” </p>
<p>“It’ll be a good way to show I’m reliable!” Kenny pressed as he pumped a fist. “I can be there for him when he needs it!” </p>
<p>“Are you even free?” </p>
<p>“I’ll make sure I am!” </p>
<p>“There’s no guarantee he’ll call for a lift.” </p>
<p>“But if he does...” </p>
<p>Kyle smirked and finally met Kenny’s enthusiastic gaze. “I’ll be there, and I’ll tell you.”  </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>To say he was nervous would be an understatement. He dressed for the occasion, putting on his best jeans in hopes of being just that little bit more tempting. Now he was standing here though, on Craig’s doorstep, with a speech ready, he wasn’t really sure he’d succeed. If people Craig had dated weren’t enough to convince him that maybe his friendship with Tweek was a little weird sometimes, he doubted his glorified booty-call would be enough.  </p>
<p>But he’d made a promise to Kenny, and he wasn’t about to break it.  </p>
<p>He steeled himself and knocked on the door, just as it was about to open.  </p>
<p>Craig stared down at him with wide eyes, brows raising and head tilting to the side expectantly.  </p>
<p>“Hey,” Kyle greeted with what he hoped wasn’t too nervous of a smile.  </p>
<p>“Hi. What can I help you with?”  </p>
<p>“I, uh...” Kyle shuffled his weight from foot to foot. “I was wondering if you were free...?”  </p>
<p>Hesitation. “I was about to go get Tweek, actually.”  </p>
<p>“Right, yeah, therapy day?”  </p>
<p>“Right.”  </p>
<p>“I...” Kyle pursed his lips. “I was kind of hoping maybe to talk to you about that, if you...have time?”  </p>
<p>Craig’s eyes narrowed, and he didn’t move. Didn’t invite Kyle in, but didn’t attempt to leave his flat either. “You have five minutes.”  </p>
<p>“That’s fine, that’s - sorry, I just, I was hoping I’d get some kind of build-up, before I like, launched into it, and-?”  </p>
<p>“Kyle.”  </p>
<p>He snapped his jaw closed, looking up with wide eyes.  </p>
<p>Craig didn’t look too pissed off, at least. “Just say it, dude. You spout shit all the time, you don’t need to build-up to it.”  </p>
<p>“Dick.”  </p>
<p>Craig smirked. It made him feel a little less nervous.  </p>
<p>So, he started, diving in head first: “Don’t you think...it’s probably time he figured out how to do it without calling on you?”  </p>
<p>Craig stopped. He looked up, brows pulling together as he tried to figure out what Kyle was suggesting.  </p>
<p>“I’m just...I get it, you two are really close,” Kyle reasoned. “But you gotta live your own life, not constantly be tied to each other. Therapy’s stressful, sure, I get it, but he needs to be able to stand on his own two feet, and you need to be able to have a day where you don’t have to drop everything to go collect him.” </p>
<p>“You’re beginning to sound like my mom.”  </p>
<p>Kyle felt a twinge of annoyance at the tone Craig took, but pushed passed it. “What, because I’m right?”  </p>
<p>Craig scoffed and folded his arms. “Because you’re nagging.”  </p>
<p>“Don’t call me nagging. Just-?” Kyle let out a breath through his teeth and pushed himself to continue. “I care about you both a lot, and right now? I want you to say no, because I think it’s the right thing for you.”  </p>
<p>“What about what I want?”  </p>
<p>“What<em> do </em>you want, Craig?”  </p>
<p>He man hesitated.  </p>
<p>“You want to keep going to pick up your ex from therapy because you can’t say no to him, or do you want to invite me in, and then...”  </p>
<p>He left it hanging, and hoped that Craig took the bait. Because he felt like he was right in what he was saying, and there was a part of him who wanted Craig to pick him.  </p>
<p>There was a part of him who didn’t want to finish the sentence and get rejected.  </p>
<p>Craig stared him down, jaw clenched as his eyes darted between Kyle’s.  </p>
<p>He turned round and withdrew his phone from his pocket. Kyle stepped forward to hold the door open while Craig disappeared into his flat, peering round the door to listen in. </p>
<p>“Hey, Tweek?” the man started as someone answered the phone. “Think you can make your own way back today? Something’s come up.”  </p>
<p>Kyle felt a rush of relief flow through him, feeling the tension in his body ebb away as a smile began to creep across his face.  </p>
<p>“You’ve got back on your own before, you’ll be okay. Or maybe you could ring Clyde or Token, see if they can come get you?”  </p>
<p>He pulled out his phone, firing a quick text to Kenny that read: <em>I convinced him. Text Tweek now. </em> </p>
<p>“See you.”  </p>
<p>He shoved his phone in his pocket the same time that Craig returned to the door with the whispers of a smile creeping into his glare. “You better make this worth my time, Broflovski.”  </p>
<p>“Don’t I always?” he asked with a grin.  </p>
<p>There was this sense of satisfaction that sunk in once he’d stepped over the threshold of the house that he was sure showed on his face.  </p>
<p>“Where’s Clyde?” Kyle asked as he waited for Craig to shut the door.  </p>
<p>“He’s out with Token. He said not to expect him back till dinner, at <em>least</em>. I think they went to the movies.”  </p>
<p>It made him think he was right, when he told Kenny that Craig always kept the afternoon free <em>just in case </em>of Tweek. </p>
<p>Kyle turned with the whispers of a smirk on his face as his eyes travelling from Craig’s waist all the way up to his face. “Just me and you then, yeah?”  </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Craig echoed, reaching out to take hold of Kyle’s waist and spin him round to face the direction of his room. “So, I don’t know what you’re doing still hanging about in my living room.”  </p>
<p>Kyle laughed as he was pushed towards the bedroom, though he didn’t put up much of a fight. It was a familiar dance by this point, and once Craig’s door was shut, he began to pull his shirt over his head.  </p>
<p>He was surprised when he felt arms encircle his torso, hands roaming across his front as he discarded his shirt, cheeks beginning to heat up at the attention. He didn’t have much of a chance to ask what was happening before Craig’s lips were on his left shoulder, feathery kisses that borderlined on ticklish trailing up towards the back of his neck.  </p>
<p>Instead of questioning, he decided to just...let himself enjoy it.  </p>
<p>Which is what he did. His eyes slipped shut as Craig’s lip sealed down on his skin, fingers fanning out across the arms that were holding him close round the middle. The contact only made him want more of it; more skin against his own, less clothes in the way.  </p>
<p>He turned round in the arms that held him and reached for the hem of Craig’s shirt, but the man didn’t give him any room to work with.  </p>
<p>Craig had other things in mind apparently, as he guided Kyle back towards the bed. The redhead’s only warning was the feeling of the mattress on the back of his knees before he was going down. It wasn’t a particularly heavy fall, but it still left him breathless.  </p>
<p>Those lips were back on his skin in a matter of seconds, starting at his collarbone and working their way across every inch of the pale expanse of his skin as Craig’s hands started to work on the buttons of his jeans.  </p>
<p><em> Now </em>he decided it was time to speak up.   </p>
<p>“This is hardly fair,” Kyle complained as Craig’s hands worked their magic and reached out for the hem of his pants. “You didn’t let me undress you.”  </p>
<p>Craig smirked up at him with a shrug. “You said you’d make it worth my time. To me, that means I’m in charge this time.”  </p>
<p>“I’m not – I don’t take-?”  </p>
<p>“Don’t finish that sentence, because I can already tell it’s wrong.”  </p>
<p>“I don’t!”  </p>
<p>Craig scoffed and went back to peppering kisses along Kyle’s skin, though Kyle did catch the murmured words of ‘<em>sure you don’t</em>’, disbelief evident in Craig’s tone.  </p>
<p>He had to admit, keeping his hands still and not trying to grapple for some kind of power was...difficult.  </p>
<p>"Don’t get me wrong,” Craig assured as he yanked Kyle’s pants down, taking his underwear with them with a smirk. “It’s really hot. The more confident you get, the more you decide you want to be the boss.”  </p>
<p>“I wasn't the boss when you handcuffed me!”  </p>
<p>Craig laughed as he grasped hold of Kyle’s knees and eased them apart. Despite feeling so exposed, Kyle noticed the way that the dark eyes focused on his face. “You sure acted like it.”  </p>
<p>It was how he ended up being guided further onto the bed, writhing against the sheets as he did his best not to speak, not to try and coax Craig into doing what he wanted.  </p>
<p>He just basked in the way that Craig seemed so determined to taste every inch of his skin, lips and tongue and teeth roaming across his flesh, nipping at his hips, trailing a dampness along his stomach, those same feather-light kisses against the inside of his thighs.  </p>
<p>By the time Craig reached his arousal, he was leaking.  </p>
<p>“I think I want you to ride me again,” Craig admitted as he wrapped his hand round Kyle’s erection, shuffling up the his body to bump their noses together. “It was really, really nice.”  </p>
<p>“You gotta strip, first,” Kyle teased.  </p>
<p>“I can do that.”  </p>
<p>He struggled to keep his hands to himself when Craig got off the bed and began to strip, discarding his clothes as he made his way to the drawers by his bedside. Kyle permitted himself the joy of watching the way Craig moved, the look of his skin and the few blemishes or moles that dotted the otherwise smooth skin, his hands as they reached into the draw to grab something.  </p>
<p>“I got this.”  </p>
<p>Kyle startled as something was tossed onto the bed next to him. He sat up to inspect the bottle and read the label, turning it over in his hands. It was just your regular, water-based sex lube, but this time in a bottle instead of those little sashay packets Craig usually had stashed in his drawer.</p>
<p>“I figured if we’re gonna use it a lot, I might as well invest in a bottle instead, like you had.”  </p>
<p>“Makes sense,” Kyle agreed, shuffling back on the bed to give Craig room to get comfortable as he popped the lid open. It didn’t appear to have a seal, though it did seem to take some force to get out.  </p>
<p>“Get here.”  </p>
<p>Kyle rolled his eyes at the request, moving to straddle Craig’s hips before he attempted to get the lube out. He gave a stuttering breath as Craig’s hand moved up to take hold of their arousal, sliding together. Kyle was amazed that despite how warm he felt, Craig’s cock still managed to radiate heat against his own.  </p>
<p>“It’s not gonna be easy to do this while you distract me.”  </p>
<p>“You’re talented. You can manage.”  </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue. He’d be mad to argue against having someone so willing to pleasure him.  </p>
<p>Though...when the bottle became particularly difficult, his lust made way for irritation.  </p>
<p>"Do you want me to do it?” Craig offered.  </p>
<p>“No, it’s fine, I’ve got this,” Kyle muttered. “You just keep doing what you’re good at.”  </p>
<p>“What, making you feel good?”  </p>
<p>“Exactly.”  </p>
<p>Not ten seconds later, he was beginning to regret his decision.  </p>
<p>“Shit, why is it so hard?”  </p>
<p>“That’s what she said.”  </p>
<p>Kyle shot Craig a nasty look. “Not helping.”  </p>
<p>He shrugged. “I offered to do it for you.”  </p>
<p>“I can do it it’s just-!”  </p>
<p>“The first time it’s getting used?”  </p>
<p>“Yeah, I just have to-?”  </p>
<p>It all happened at once. He attempted to use both hands, pressing his thumbs in, expecting it to start dripping, but it didn’t. Once the seal was broken, he watched in horror as the bottle gave one, continuous squirt.  </p>
<p>All over his thigh. Cold, gloopy, and stuck to him.  </p>
<p>“Holy-?!”  </p>
<p>Craig’s fingers on his knee gripped tighter. “Well, I guess you don’t need to worry about too little.”  </p>
<p>“I don’t-?”  </p>
<p>“Oh, shit,” Craig began to sit up as he abandoned their erections. “You said you don’t like too much.” </p>
<p>Kyle gave a laugh that sounded way too hysterical. “Yeah, that’s - I’d say that’s too much.”  </p>
<p>He was flying half-mast now, far too busy being concerned about the way the gloopy shit was running down his thigh.  </p>
<p>Craig began to move. “It’s alright, I’ve got tissues on the side, let me grab them.”  </p>
<p>Kyle desperately began to wipe at his legs, feeling discomfort settling into his stomach as he only succeeded in getting his hands then covered in the stuff. He grimaced as Craig appeared with a tissue, beginning to wipe down his thigh, which had taken the brunt of the lube-shot.  </p>
<p>He began to shake his hands, itching to get it off.  </p>
<p>“We can stop,” Craig offered.  </p>
<p>“We don’t need to stop I just – shit it’s fucking everywhere.” </p>
<p>“Dude,” Craig spoke carefully. “It’s okay. You’re panicking, I can tell.” </p>
<p>“I’m fine! I’m just not good with-!” </p>
<p>“You don’t have to explain it,” Craig insisted. “Wipe it on the bedsheets, it’ll be fine.” </p>
<p>Kyle hesitated at first, but reminded himself that he didn’t have sleep on these sheets and was quick to take Craig up on his offer.  </p>
<p>Being freed of the substance helped.  </p>
<p>“Is that better?”  </p>
<p>Kyle scrunched up his nose. “Marginally.” </p>
<p>“Remind me next time to just take it off you instead of letting you do it yourself.”  </p>
<p>“I haven’t...ruined the mood too much, have I?” Kyle grimaced. “I convinced you to come do this instead of get Tweek and then-?” </p>
<p>Craig laughed. “You’re so neurotic sometimes.” </p>
<p>“I am not!” </p>
<p>“You might’ve ruined the mood a little bit, but...it's nothing you can’t get back.”  </p>
<p>Kyle looked up, meeting the grey eyes. He felt his mood beginning to calm at the hopeful look on Craig’s face, reminding himself that he <em>had </em>convinced the man to ditch his plans in order to entertain Kyle instead. He should probably at least give it a second attempt.  </p>
<p>“I guess you’re right on not having too little,” Kyle’s voice was low as he spoke, leaning forward and reaching out, fingers wrapping around Craig’s cock, thumb toying with the head as he brushed his lips against Craig’s. “How about you lie back down for me?”  </p>
<p>He didn’t need to ask twice.  </p>
<p>This time there was no luxury of a plug pre-preparing him. Instead, he pressed a hand into the pillow that Craig was lying on, leaning forward to raise himself off the other man and hover in the air as he reached through his legs to begin to stretch himself open. There was something about having Craig’s eyes pinned to him, feeling the man’s breathing grow ragged and heavy as he watched Kyle pleasure himself.  </p>
<p>He always went in a little too eager, a little too early. He let out a shaky breath as he lowered himself down, the sharp burn making way for that satisfying fullness that promised him pleasure. He began to roll his hips, flush settling on his features as Craig’s hands roamed up his legs and squeezed his thighs.  </p>
<p>They didn’t exchange another word. Kyle found himself unable to look away from those stormy eyes, revelling in the way they roamed across every inch of his body. If nothing else, this little agreement that they had was doing wonders for his self-esteem, what with the way that Craig would look at him like he was something delicious.  </p>
<p>He gasped out as Craig began twitching his own hips, and gripped at the pillow he was still holding onto. He was dimly aware of Craig propping himself up on his elbows, slowly rising and taking hold of Kyle's hips as he adjusted their position.  </p>
<p>Kyle let out a long, satisfying groan as their lips finally met, the pleasure in his stomach beginning to coil as the new position only encouraged him to drive deeper, grinding himself against Craig to try and get that <em>itch </em>inside of him soothed.  </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how much time passed. Long enough that he’d forgotten about the feeling of lube staining his leg, still on his hands. Long enough that he submerged himself in everything that was <em>Craig;</em> the feeling, the smell, the taste.  </p>
<p>By the time they both orgasmed, he was spent.  </p>
<p>He lay on the bed next to Craig, stretching out across the covers as Craig panted next to him, the pair of them lying side by side as they so often did after their little encounters.  </p>
<p>Once he began to come down, he was only reminded of that cold, sticky feeling leftover by having lube covering his legs.  </p>
<p>“Can I use your shower?” Kyle asked. “I can still feel it on my legs.” </p>
<p>Craig snorted. “Sure, you know where it is. My towel is the grey one.” </p>
<p>Kyle pulled himself out the bed and grabbed his clothes, pulling them half on as he made his way through the flat. He was pleased to find Clyde was still out, as Craig had assumed, and he made his way to the bathroom without having to worry about bumping into the brunette and explain what he was doing.  </p>
<p>The bathroom was the splitting double of his own, aside from the products that lined the walls. He wasn’t surprised to see a few more than what he and Stan had, a little assortment of various haircare products that he did <em>not </em>recognise. Yeah, he had to spend a lot of time on his hair if he wanted it to look good, but he always got the impression that Craig and Clyde both took a little bit better care of their appearances than he did.  </p>
<p>He stepped into the shower once he’d located the ‘grey towel’, making sure he was safe to use it. Once the water hit his skin, he felt his muscles begin to relax into it, eyes slipping shut as he gave himself a few moments to adjust. To just enjoy the feeling of rain washing away his sins.  </p>
<p>He decided that while he was there to wash his skin, he might as well have a full shower. He turned to peruse the selection that they had lined up along the bottom of their shower, snorting at the look of them.</p>
<p>There was a bright, colourful bottle that he saw and made him instantly think of Clyde, ever the child at heart. He picked up the other shampoo bottle, raising it to inspect what it was Craig had picked.  </p>
<p>“’Manly Paradise’?” Kyle echoed with a smirk. “Who you trying to fool, Tucker?”  </p>
<p>It smelt nice, at least.  </p>
<p>By the time he left the shower and dried off, dressing and running the towel through his curls to try and get them as dried as he could, Craig was in the living room. He stepped in to see the man in front of the TV on the couch, smirk on his face as he approached. Craig didn’t turn round to face him.  </p>
<p>When he dropped the towel round Craig’s shoulders, he gave a small jump of surprise.  </p>
<p>“You wanna admit who’s the shampoo called ‘Manly Paradise’ is?”  </p>
<p>“Clyde’s,” Craig said without missing a beat. “Definitely Clyde’s.”  </p>
<p>“Yours is the one that comes in a bright blue bottle and looks like it’s marketed towards kids and preteens?”  </p>
<p>“It’s got a nice smell, alright? Get off my back.”  </p>
<p>Kyle laughed, standing up fully as Craig turned on the couch to get on his knees and lent against the back of the sofa to face Kyle. “You’re right, it does. That was the one I used. I assumed it was yours.”  </p>
<p>“Jackass.”  </p>
<p>“I was right,” Kyle declared with a smirk.  </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Craig growled as he tugged on Kyle’s collar to pull him closer. “Have I ever told you that you talk too much?”  </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you have.”  </p>
<p>Before anything else could be said they heard the clicking of the lock to the front door.  </p>
<p>Craig dropped back down into a seated position as Kyle took two steps back away from the couch. They both waited, staring as they watched the front door open and two people pile through it. Clyde, half way through a sentence to Token, who followed with laughter. They turned to greet Craig when they entered, though their waves fell a little short when they saw Kyle there.  </p>
<p>His wide-eyed look probably didn’t help, nor did his wet curls.  </p>
<p>“Hey, man,” Clyde greeted, brow creasing despite the smile on his face. “What’re you doing here?”  </p>
<p>“Oh, just...” Kyle gestured to where Craig sat and his brain short circuited as he realised he’d left his towel draped around Craig’s shoulders. “Uh...”  </p>
<p>“Showering?” Token supplied.  </p>
<p>“Yep,” Kyle admitted. “While our heating’s off, Craig let me use his shower, so,” he turned to Craig with a tight smile. “Thanks, dude. See you later!”  </p>
<p>Clyde opened his mouth to speak, but Token stopped him by taking hold of his arm and tugging him back as Kyle made a beeline for the door, his dark brown eyes pinned to Kyle’s face. The redhead hoped his guilt wasn’t displayed too obviously on his face as he made his way out the flat. He felt his heart race a million miles a minute as he made his way to the stairs up to his own floor.  </p>
<p>He didn’t climb them. Instead he sat on the first one, head in his hands and elbows on his knees as he tried to mentally process what the fuck just happened.  </p>
<p>His next action was to whip out his phone and text Craig.  </p>
<p><em> Craig T. </em> </p>
<p>
  <em> Dude what the fuck</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Are they</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> What???</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> None of that made sense but if you’re asking if they know, no.</em>
</p>
<p><em> Clyde kind of just shrugged it off and Token won’t ask. </em> </p>
<p>
  <em> You sure he won’t ask???</em>
</p>
<p><em> If he hasn’t asked as soon as it happens, he won’t. </em> </p>
<p><em> Token doesn’t like to get involved in shit that would ‘cause drama’. </em> </p>
<p>
  <em> Holy shit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> How will we know if he knows???</em>
</p>
<p><em> We won’t. </em> </p>
<p>
  <em> Dude!!!</em>
</p>
<p><em> It’s just gonna have to be good enough. </em> </p>
<p><em> Even if he did suspect, he ain’t gonna pry. </em> </p>
<p><em> And he ain’t </em><em>gonna go</em><em> round talking about it. </em> </p>
<p>
  <em> If you’re sure, dude.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I trust you.</em>
</p>
<p><em> Thanks. </em> </p>
<p>He let out a shaky breath as he shoved his phone back in his pocket, leaning back against the stairs. He was just going to <em>have </em>to trust Craig, and to at least trust Token not to pry if he did think it was something suspicious. Craig had a point; Token wasn’t the kind of person who went around gossiping, much preferring to stay neutral on most of the ‘neighbourhood drama’. Probably came with the fact that he was the nominated referee if things got out of hand, being the building supervisor.  </p>
<p>At least, whenever Kyle had got into a fight that was a little too explosive with another tenant, Token had been there to help them calm down and sort it out.  </p>
<p>He pushed it to the back of his mind and resolved himself not to think about it anymore than he had to. Instead, he returned to his own flat.  </p>
<p>An hour later, he received a text from Kenny: a simple smiley face and a lot of thumbs ups. It made nearly being caught worth it, at least.  </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Token frowned down at his phone as he finished his call, placing it carefully onto his coffee table as he tried to wrap his head around these strange, new facts he’d learnt today. It wasn’t unusual for Craig to catch him off guard sometimes, but...  </p>
<p>The first new fact was that Kyle had used their shower. Token and Clyde had arrived to find the pair looking a little bit like children caught with their hands in a cookie jar, this look on Craig’s face that <em>promised </em>he was trying too hard to stay cool. Kyle had used their shower because his heating was off. </p>
<p>Token declined pressing the redhead for information because of that look on Craig’s face. So, he went somewhere else. </p>
<p>The second fact was that Kyle had lied. Or, had probably lied. Maybe he genuinely thought that his heating was broken? But there was someone else in their flat that Token had just got off the phone to, who confirmed there was nothing wrong with their heating. As the building’s supervisor, it was his job to follow these things up. He’d rang Stan, made some generic excuse about checking on heating and water issues, because one of the other flats had reported something. </p>
<p><em> ‘What? Nah, dude, our heating’s fine. I just used hot water to do the dishes!’ </em> </p>
<p>Token ran a hand over his hair as he tore his gaze away from the phone and tried to figure out what the hell was going on. On the plus side, their heating wasn’t broken, so he didn’t have to do anything supervisor-y. No one needed calling out. Nothing was broke.  </p>
<p>“Fuck,” he swore as he stood, heading towards the kitchen, unsurprised to find his cat meet him half way and follow him, weaving between his legs. “I’m staying out of it.”  </p>
<p>He didn’t care why Kyle was using Craig’s shower, and he didn’t care to find out what that look on Craig’s face meant. Whatever it was, it had nothing to do with him.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm feeling better about this chapter today than I did yesterday, where I just hated EVERYTHING I wrote but this is fine. This is good.</p>
<p>Edit: I have since written a co-piece for this chapter of the background Twenny that happens, which you can find <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277348">here!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The invitation came from Craig directly. He sent it as a text, notifying Kyle that Clyde was having a flat party, whether Craig wanted him to or not. When Stan got home from work he announced it, word of mouth getting through the building in a matter of hours, and Kyle confirmed they could go. He was on call at work, so wouldn’t be drinking, but didn’t see the harm in attending for a short while.  </p><p>It was the Friday night, leaving the Saturday shift workers about as sober as Kyle, depending on how responsible they were feeling. It was one of the few times where he and Stan finished getting ready at the same time, and Kyle was grateful for it. He much preferred not having to wait ten minutes for his best friend to finish.  </p><p>“You look nice,” Stan complimented absentmindedly.  </p><p>“Thanks. We ready?” </p><p>They headed down together, bumping into Cartman and Butters on the way. The four entered to find the flat already bustling, and Kyle was quick to excuse himself from their company to find himself a drink. The less time he spent in stilted conversation with Cartman and Butters, the better.  </p><p>It wound up with him in the kitchen with Wendy and Red, laughing as Red played devil’s advocate to one of Wendy’s rants, purposefully winding the dark haired girl up.  </p><p>It promised a good night; if he was going to be given the chance to have a chill time in a quiet kitchen with the sounds of the party drifting through from the other room. He could see the sofa from his place sat on the counter tops, Jimmy and Craig settled there with no clear intention to move, eventually joined by Token and Tweek when they arrived.  </p><p>Wendy and Red left eventually. Stan stopped by to check on him, making sure he was still sober, though there was a buzz in his words that promised that <em>Stan</em> wasn’t.  </p><p>Any brief reprieve didn’t last too long. Kenny found them, telling Stan that Bebe was looking for him, giving then all the pleasure of watching him trip over his own feet to get out the kitchen.  </p><p><em> Hopeless </em>at talking to pretty girls was right. </p><p>“Hey,” Kenny greeted with a wide grin. “How’re you doing?” </p><p>“Fine, thanks for asking,” he answered with the beginnings of a smirk. He could practically see Kenny brimming with words he wanted to spill, waiting for the invitation to do so. “How’re you?” </p><p>“Good! Great, thanks!” </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>The blonde began to shove his leg as Kyle didn’t press for details like he wanted.  </p><p>Kyle laughed at his impatience. “Go on, then. What is it?” </p><p>“Thank you for yesterday, with Tweek. I owe you big time, dude.” </p><p>“How did it go?” </p><p>“I mean, he met me at a cafe and we spent like, two hours there chatting before we went home, so I’m calling it successful,” he decided with a grin. “I dunno what you did, but it worked.” </p><p>Kyle gave a laugh that sounded a little nervous to his own ears as he shrugged it off. “I just gave him some friendly advice, it wasn’t that different to what you said to me.” </p><p>“I told you he’d listen to you.” </p><p>“Whatever,” Kyle scanned his eyes across the room as he tried to find a way to get the attention off his ‘friendship’ with Craig. “Did you ask him out?” </p><p>“Kyle, please. These things take time. I have to woo him, court him all proper an' shit, can’t go diving in the deep end. He deserves the full treatment.” </p><p>“You just like the chase.” </p><p>“I do,” Kenny admitted as his eyes drifted towards the living room. “But I think maybe I just really like Tweek.” </p><p>The look that crossed the blonde’s face wasn’t a look he’d seen Kenny’s wear very often. A softness in his eyes and a small smile playing on his lips as he gazed across the room. There was always a tension to Kenny’s shoulders, like he was carrying the weight of the world, despite his laid back attitude. But...not in that moment.  </p><p>Kyle was glad he’d decided to help despite everything.  </p><p>“Go on,” Kyle knocked his knee against Kenny's arm. “Go woo him or whatever. I’ll be fine on my own.” </p><p>“Thanks, Kyle.” </p><p>He watched Kenny leave through the kitchen door, heading for the couch where Tweek was settled. It didn’t surprise Kyle to see it was where Craig was still sat, Token not far away with Jimmy, the latter two greeting Kenny as he arrived.  </p><p>Before Kenny had a chance to find space, Craig had stood, abandoning his spot next to Tweek. Tweek, who looked up at him like he was ready to protest, pinkness in his cheeks with wide eyes. Kyle wondered if it was a sign he knew Kenny’s plans. Was it embarrassment? Nerves?  </p><p>Craig headed for the kitchen door, glancing back over to the two blondes he’d ditched as he headed towards where Kyle was. Kenny had taken the space that was vacated, and Kyle at least waited for Craig to get a drink from the fridge before he said anything.  </p><p>Unfortunately, he didn’t get the chance.  </p><p>“That was you, wasn’t it?”  </p><p>“What?” his brow twitched at the vague question. “What was me?”  </p><p>“That,” Craig pointed in the direction of the blondes; the nerves on Tweek’s face seemed to have lifted as he settled into his space on the sofa, laughing at something Kenny had said.  </p><p>“What makes you say it was me?”  </p><p>“Tweek told me that Kenny had texted him at the perfect time, when I asked him if he managed okay after therapy.”  </p><p>Kyle felt warmth rise from his neck up towards his face, refusing to meet Craig’s gaze. “I guess he was lucky then.”  </p><p>“Lucky, or planned?”  </p><p>He grimaced at the disapproving tone. “It - I guess it wasn’t the most...honest way to do it.”  </p><p>“That’s an understatement.”  </p><p>“Kenny asked!” Kyle defended, ready to fight tooth and nail as he spun to finally look Craig in the eyes. He stopped short when he caught an expression he wasn’t expecting.  </p><p>Craig was biting on his lip, eyes dancing with mirth that were pinned to Kyle, brows raised high. When he wasn’t scowling or looking otherwise indifferent, it was startling how light Craig’s eyes were under the lights, flecks of blue dancing in the grey eyes.  </p><p>“You dick,” Kyle spat. “I thought you were mad at me!”  </p><p>“So, it was you?”  </p><p>“Yes, it was me, and Kenny <em>did </em>ask.”  </p><p>“Why the hell did he specifically want to pick him up from therapy?”  </p><p>Kyle hesitated. His first instinct was to lock on Kenny’s excitement when Kyle came up with the plan; to show that he was dependable, someone that Tweek could open up to and rely on. Someone that he could be emotional with. But...  </p><p>“I wasn’t lying, when I told you that I thought you should let Tweek figure it out on his own,” Kyle admitted, feeling a little guilty when he saw the amusement on Craig’s face begin to die down. “Kenny said he felt like he couldn’t get anywhere, because you were always hovering just too close.”  </p><p>“Okay...?”  </p><p>“So, he asked me if I’d help take up your attention, I guess.”  </p><p>A look of horror passed across Craig’s face.  </p><p>“He - he doesn’t know!” Kyle assured with a low hush, dipping forward to try and keep the conversation low. “He just noticed we’ve been hanging out more and friends and shit, I guess. He never mentioned...any of that.”  </p><p>“Fuck,” Craig raised his drink to his lips to take a long swig. “That’s...okay then.”  </p><p>“I’m sorry if I overstepped, I know you kind of told me right when we started that the reason you didn’t like dating was because of this, yet it still came up.” </p><p>“There’s a difference between being told it by a friend and some person you’re dating,” Craig admitted. “Clyde and Jimmy have never really commented on it, but...you and Kenny have known us since we moved in, really, so maybe if you guys have noticed, it’s not totally unfounded.” </p><p>Kyle looked across to where their friends were once again. Kenny was resting against his hand, elbow on the back of the couch as Tweek spoke dramatically with his hands. They were as turned to face each other as they could be on the seat. </p><p>“And if its what Kenny thought he needed to make a move, then that’s good enough, I guess. They’re happy.” </p><p>“Are you?” </p><p>Craig looked at him with a scowl. “Why wouldn’t I be?” </p><p>“I dunno, I just – not that it’s more important than theirs, but I get the impression you don’t always put yourself first, so someone’s got to.” </p><p>“I’m peachy.” </p><p>“Good,” Kyle nodded, a little at a loss for words as he stared back at the grey eyes locked on his. “I’m glad.” </p><p>“Well, this has been great,” Craig announced. “But I think this is getting way too emotionally vulnerable so we gotta just lock that shit down before it starts.”</p><p>“Right,” Kyle agreed. “I’d offer to just get wasted instead, but I’m on call and so not drinking.”  </p><p>“On call?” Craig twisted his face up in disgust. “Are you kidding me?”  </p><p>Kyle grinned. “Someone’s gotta have an important job round here.”</p><p>“First, fuck you. Second, just because a job is important doesn’t mean it <em>has </em>to be on call. Why do you even need to be?” </p><p>“I deal with corpses. It’s kind of a delicate thing. And so are funerals.” </p><p>“Boring.” </p><p>Kyle snorted. “I’ll top up our drinks, mine will just be non-alcoholic. What are you getting wasted on tonight?” </p><p>“I’m not gonna do that to you.” </p><p>“Do what?” </p><p>“Make you the only sober asshole at the party. Your flatmate sure as hell isn’t staying sober, judging from the way he was drinking with Cartman.” </p><p>Kyle stuttered at the offer. “You don’t have to. I don’t mind, honestly. I’ll just...go home once I’m annoyed enough.” </p><p>“I love being annoyed at our neighbours,” Craig assured as he reached for the soda bottle. “Where’s your glass?” </p><p>Once they were both equipped with full drinks, one alcohol free and one very light, they sat side by side on the kitchen counter top and picked at the people around them. Kyle wondered if maybe it was a little too mean-spirited, but that was half of Craig’s appeal in a way; that dry, almost cruel humour that made him so funny.  </p><p>He wasn’t shy about it either, as Bebe came over to them to ask what they were talking about, and Craig responded too truthfully that they were talking about how she should really get a haircut. Bebe spat back fire just as good as Craig did, and Kyle was laughing far too loudly as he watched the pair of them snipe and mock each other with smiles on their faces.  </p><p>They ended up moving at some point, wound up in a circle of friends chatting together, Kyle sat between Craig and Bebe, the latter who was getting steadily more drunk. As she did her movements became wide and expressive, leaning against him as she would laugh and her arms flying out as she told stories. It wound up with him inching further and further away from her to avoid being smacked straight in the face.  </p><p>That just meant he ended up crowding round Craig’s space, arms pressed together, knees bumping every time Kyle dodged a stray limb.  </p><p>Craig’s chest rumbled with a chuckle, ducking his head down to speak into Kyle’s ear, voice deep in a way that had sparks shooting down Kyle’s spine as he spoke.  </p><p>“Scared you’re gonna get knocked out by the white bitch who’s drank a whole bottle of wine?” </p><p>“Jesus, she’s wine drunk?” </p><p>“Hey!” she spun to them, leaning far too far forward and ending with Kyle just pressed further into Craig as the pair of them laughed at her. “I can hear you, y’know!” </p><p>“I’m shocked,” Craig drawled. “We were trying <em>so hard </em>to be quiet.” </p><p>Kyle started sniggering low despite the way Bebe went off on Craig being an arrogant asshole. </p><p>“Back me up, here,” Craig requested as he dug his elbow into Kyle’s back. “She’s white-girl wasted.” </p><p>“I mean yeah, she is, but you’re also an asshole, so she’s not wrong.” </p><p>“Ha!” she gloated. “Kyle’s on my side.” </p><p>“No, I am still scared of getting a black eye from your flailing limbs.” </p><p>“Fuck you guys,” she announced as she attempted to stand. “I’m going to find Stan, he’s your better half.” </p><p>Craig scoffed. “Good luck finding him, you’re probably too drunk to see.” </p><p>“Stan!” she cried out as she stumbled across the room. “Hey, where’s-?” </p><p>Kyle couldn’t help but laugh at the display. “She doesn’t need to see with lungs like that, shit.” </p><p>Craig laughed at the observation, and Kyle was left realising that he was going to have to move.  </p><p>With Bebe leaving, it opened up his space massively, considering how much she took up. It would be weird if he just stayed there, pressed to Craig’s side when there was so much room, practically <em>snuggling </em>on the couch together. But he realised he really didn’t want to move.  </p><p>He wanted Bebe to come back so he had an excuse to prologue the contact. Wanted to continue to have Craig whispering low in his ear, it didn’t matter what it was about. He could start talking boring shit about cars and Kyle would lap it up, just enjoying the feeling of the deep, slightly nasally voice, and the way it echoed through his body like electricity, or the intoxicating feeling of having his breath ghost across Kyle’s ear to his cheek.  </p><p>He wanted to turn round right there and straddle Craig in the couch, diving headfirst into a kiss as if they were the drunk ones, not everyone else.  </p><p>Maybe it was a good thing that he was forced to be sober around Craig.  </p><p>He stood, clearing his throat before he spoke to announce his departure “I best head up. I think that’s all the entertainment drunk people can give me.” </p><p>“Aw, do you have to go now?” Nichole cooed from the armchair to the left, her and Wendy pausing their conversation to look up at him in pity. “Are you at work tomorrow?” </p><p>“I’m not, but I have been. I think I’d rather just have a quiet cooldown rather than be round all these people.” </p><p>“That doesn’t sound too awful,” Wendy mused with a wistful sigh, causing Nichole to laugh at her.  </p><p>The pair said their goodbyes as Kyle left. He headed for the front door with little fanfare, wanting to leave quietly without making a scene. He opened the door, turning at the last second to look back over to the couch he had left.  </p><p>He saw Craig still sat there, eyes pinned to Kyle’s retreating form, leaning into his hand which covered the lower part of his face. Kyle wasn’t sure what to read in his expression.  </p><p>“See you soon,” Kyle said with a wave, voice nearly drowned out by the sound of the party, but hoping that Craig had caught it.  </p><p>Craig raised his glass.  </p><p>The walk up to his flat was fast, taking it two stairs at a time as his heart picked up pace in his chest. The thrumming feeling that was crawling through his body was beginning to get to him. It always seemed to when he was preparing himself for a visit from Craig, an excitement he couldn’t get rid of, and it had started when he had been squished against the other man on the couch.  </p><p>It was hard not to think of every inch of the body he was pressed against and how he knew what it looked like naked.  </p><p>He wasn’t quite sure what to do as he waited. He wasn’t sure if it was best to send a text to ask if Craig got the message, if he’d been obvious enough. Wasn’t sure if he should wait in the living room for the door, or in his room to prepare himself for the chance Craig had decided to now get wasted seeing as Kyle wasn’t there to stop him drinking.  </p><p>When the knock came from his window instead of the front door, Kyle jumped a foot in the air. There was a smile already spreading across his face when he approached and fiddled with the latch, opening the window wide to see Craig just below on the fire escape with a lopsided smile. </p><p>Kyle smirked down as he leant on the window frame. “Sneaking about on the fire escape?”  </p><p>“Felt like the easiest way to sneak out.”  </p><p>“What happened to you hating the thing? Not scared about getting all bruised?”  </p><p>“I can head back down,” Craig pointed out with a scoff.  </p><p>“No, you can sneak in through my window, if you wanna act like a dumb teen that badly,” Kyle teased, not quite able to get the smile off his face.  </p><p>He took a step back as Craig began the climb. He grimaced as he reached out, holding a pole on the fire escape and grasping at the frame of Kyle’s window, using the momentum to volley himself forward. Kyle reached out to grab his hand and give a mighty pull, dreading the thought of the man falling to his death.  </p><p>“Jesus,” Kyle muttered. “I wish you’d used the front door.”  </p><p>“It’s not that difficult,” Craig argued as he pulled his legs through with a grin. “It’s scarier going out than it is coming in.”  </p><p>“Why, because you’re looking down at the ground?”  </p><p>“Probably,” Craig shrugged. “But I’m here now-!”  </p><p>“Shit!” Kyle cursed out as Craig swung a leg and knocked into his bedside table, his lamp wobbling in place. “Watch yourself!”  </p><p>“Sorry.”  </p><p>He didn’t sound very sorry.  </p><p>When Kyle turned back to Craig, it was to find him sitting on the ledge, badly hidden smile on his face. Kyle rolled his eyes and stepped forward to meet him.  </p><p>Craig dropped into the room fully. “See? I’m fine.”  </p><p>“My lamp nearly wasn’t.”  </p><p>“You can replace that.”  </p><p>“I could replace you too, if I wanted to.”  </p><p>Craig scoffed and wrapped his arms around Kyle’s waist as the redhead took a few steps forward. “Fair.”  </p><p>Kyle chuckled low, hands moving up to thread through Craig’s hair, pulling him closer. “I’m glad you got the message.”  </p><p>“I wasn’t sure if there was one, but I figured you wouldn’t mind me coming up anyway,” Craig muttered against his lips. “You have made me be sober with you all night.”  </p><p>“Made you?” Kyle scoffed. “You volunteered.”  </p><p>Craig took in a breath to respond, and Kyle rushed forward to cut him off. He felt the thrill of victory as Craig melted into his kiss, conversation dying between them and leaving Kyle to have the last word. That’s what winning an argument felt like, and it only made him all that more enthusiastic as he tugged on the strands of hair cascading through his fingers.  </p><p>“You just have to have the last word.”  </p><p>“What, you complaining?”  </p><p>“No.”  </p><p>He grinned before he was submerged in another kiss, letting out a huff of air in satisfaction as Craig began to steer them away from the window towards the bed, counting the steps mentally. He was thankful for his sober spatial awareness that helped him guess where his bed was.  </p><p>As they got close enough he spun them round, attempting to use Craig’s lowered guard and momentum to get him on the bed. He grinned a toothy grin as he succeeded, watching the bigger man land, propped up on his elbows.  </p><p>Whatever words were forming on Craig’s tongue died when Kyle began to strip. He instead watched, and Kyle saw the way the grey eyes trailed his every movement, soaking up the look of him removing his shirt in a way that had Kyle feeling like he needed to cover himself again.  </p><p>He went for his belt buckle, raising a brow at Craig as he spoke. “Are you gonna join me, or just watch like some kind of creep?” </p><p>“I dunno, watching you doesn’t sound awful,” Craig admitted, smile giving a flash of teeth. “You do know how to put on a show.”  </p><p>“Not this time,” Kyle declared with a rush of embarrassment. “Strip.” </p><p>“Yes, boss.” </p><p>He decided not to bicker over Craig's choice of words and rolled his eyes instead as he finished stripping off his jeans, leaving his underwear for now. He caught the end of Craig tossing his shirt off the end of the bed to the floor and Kyle found his fingers twitching to touch the expanse of skin than was revealed to him.  </p><p>He realised he didn’t need to stop himself.  </p><p>Kyle moved forward, reaching out to grasp hold of Craig’s waistband once the man had unbuttoned his pants. Craig let go and leant back, giving Kyle room to take over, only helping by lifting his hips.  </p><p>Despite how many times he’d seen Craig like this, he never grew tired of it. Never stopped from getting that rush of excitement when his skin was on show. Never tired of seeing his own, paler hands run up the man’s stomach, feeling how smooth the expanse was under his palm.</p><p>Kyle registered dimly as he settled on Craig’s chest that there was that coarse feeling that happened when hair was growing back after being shaved, and reminded him of how Craig put more effort into his appearance than Kyle expected him to.  </p><p>Though, he supposed while Craig did manage to make attractive look effortless, he had to put in <em>some </em>energy to look that good.  </p><p>“Move up,” Kyle ordered as he withdrew his hands. “Get comfortable.”  </p><p>Craig didn’t have a smart comment that time. Instead he did as he was told, moving until his head hit Kyle’s pillow, and the redhead had to bite back a smirk at the look of his friend, such a good-looking man, half-naked on his bed.  </p><p>He nudged Craig’s legs open as he crawled on top, skin tingling as fingertips grazed across his sides down to his hips. He settled himself above Craig, supported on his arms, before he ducked down to seal their lips together in another kiss.</p><p>Their movements were lazy, a slowness to them from a night of socialising with the rest of their flatmates. Kyle took his time to enjoy the way it felt to have another tongue brush against his own. To enjoy the way Craig shifted when Kyle took his lower lip between his teeth, biting gently. He enjoyed the feeling of having the rough hands travel from his hips up his back towards his shoulders, mapping out the position of his shoulder blades.</p><p>He enjoyed the feeling of their hips aligned, feeling their arousals growing together.  </p><p>“They’re not gonna get suspicious that you vanished, are they?”</p><p>“No,” Craig assured. “I went through my window. I have the same room as you. I locked my door.”  </p><p>“What if someone knocks?”  </p><p>Craig let out an annoyed huff at the line of questioning, but still answered. “I think I can get away with saying I just ignored them.”  </p><p>“That’s true,” Kyle muttered. “I just want to make sure we’re safe, after what happened last time, with Token and Clyde.”  </p><p>“Why you feel like you need to-?!”  </p><p>A devilish smirk crossed Kyle’s lips as he ground his hips down, choking off Craig’s sentence as their cocks rubbed together through their underwear. He <em>definitely </em>enjoyed the flush that spread across Craig’s cheeks as his lips pulled into a snarl and he glared up.  </p><p>“Asshole.”  </p><p>Kyle only laughed.  </p><p>He startled as a loud ringing began to sound from the floor, the tone very familiar. He pulled himself away from Craig to reach for his discarded jeans on the floor where his phone sat. He was reluctant to fully leave the bed, not quite moving from his position straddling the other man, leaning down instead.</p><p>“Jesus,” Craig cursed as he shot a glare over to Kyle’s floor. “Why the fuck is that so loud?”  </p><p>“So it’ll wake me up, if I get called in. That’s my work phone.”  </p><p>Craig turned back to him looking somewhere between furious and devastated. Kyle couldn’t help but laugh as he grasped the leg of his jeans and gathered them to fish his phone out the pocket, going to answer it just as Craig started to mumble <em>‘you can’t seriously be answering the phone right now you fucking-?’</em>.  </p><p>He held the phone up to his ear, sitting up while he straddled Craig, free hand settling on the man’s stomach.  </p><p>“Hello?”  </p><p><em> “Hey, Kyle,”</em> came the tired voice of a familiar receptionist through the speaker. <em>“We’ve got a Janazah to get ready for, and they want it by like six pm, so the boss is gonna need an extra hand getting things ready. Do you think you can get in to help out?”  </em> </p><p>“Sure thing, give me some time to get ready and then I’ll head in.”  </p><p><em> “Thanks,” </em>she said through a yawn. <em>“See you soon.”  </em> </p><p>Kyle hung up the phone, dropping it down onto the floor next to the bed as he turned back to Craig, smile curling at the corners of his lips as he saw the petulant pout directed up at the ceiling.  </p><p>“What’s that look for? I told you I was on call tonight.”</p><p>“What are you even being called in for?”  </p><p>“Mm,” Kyle ran his hands across Craig’s thighs as he spoke. “It’s a Muslim funeral. Preparing the body is a little different, but I’m best with handling the deceased, and they have to bury their dead within 24 hours. Except, they’ll want to attend, so they want to hold the ceremony at 6pm.”  </p><p>“That’s bogus.”  </p><p>“It’s not bogus, you’re just being a brat.”  </p><p>Craig glared at him. “Makes a change from-?”  </p><p>Kyle dug his nails in. “I was gonna finish you off before I went in, but if you’re gonna be like that...”  </p><p>“Won’t you...get in trouble for being late?”  </p><p>“I won’t be late,” Kyle assured as he began to shuffle down the bed. “I said to give me some time before I head in, so...?”</p><p>Craig raised a brow. “I’m not going to say no...”  </p><p>“Good,” Kyle nodded as he settled between Craig’s legs, fingers hooking into the waistband of his underwear. “I didn’t think you would.”</p><p>He considered stroking himself like he had done last time he gifted Craig with a blowjob, but instead this time decided to give the man his full attention. He took a little bit more time to start, despite the fact that now he was on a timer. Knowing that only one of them would leave this satisfied made him want to ensure that it would be worth it.  </p><p>Craig was heavy on his tongue, and Kyle was a little better equipped at comfortably taking in the length before him. He tired not to think too hard about how he strained against his briefs, instead pushing his concentration into hollowing out his cheeks at the right point, controlling his gag reflex as he pushed himself maybe a little too far.  </p><p>The way that Craig shifted on the bed, letting out a shaky breath, promised that it was worth it.  </p><p>His eyes fluttered open briefly as he felt a hand begin to tangle into his red curls. He wasn’t expecting the sharp tug as Craig’s fingers clenched. He wasn’t expecting it to light up his veins or make his own erection <em>pulse</em> like that.</p><p>“Sorry-!”  </p><p>He snapped a hand up, grasping hold of Craig’s wrist to hold it in place. The silent approval without having to pull away.  </p><p>When he wasn’t distracted by attempting to multitask, it was easier to pick up on the small noises and breaths that Craig released. Easier to notice how his breathing picked up when he glanced up to see the rise and fall of the man’s chest.  </p><p>The way his fingers would clench and unclench in his hair was also a pretty good indicator of how close he was getting.  </p><p>When he hit his release, it was straight into Kyle’s mouth, giving the redhead little indication to be ready other than the way his breathing picked up. Kyle still managed, pushing past any discomfort in favour of swallowing whole, the smallest drop of seed escaping against his bottom lip as he pulled back.</p><p>He looked up to Craig, seeing the piercing eyes already on him. They said nothing as he felt Craig's thumb brush against his lower lip, capturing the cum threatening to fall. Kyle glanced down at the movement and tilted his head just so, leaning forward to take Craig’s thumb in his mouth.  </p><p>“Careful,” Craig muttered, voice sounding oh so loud in the quiet room. “Don’t finish me and then get me ready to go again.”</p><p>Kyle scoffed, grin settling on his face. He gave a teasing lick against the pad of his thumb as he let it go.</p><p>“Fucking dick.”  </p><p>“You can’t be ready to go that quick.”  </p><p>“So you think.”  </p><p>Kyle raised his brows, glancing down with a smirk. “No, the evidence is right in front of me.”  </p><p>“Ugh,” Craig pressed his palm into Kyle’s cheek and <em>pushed</em>. “Get your face out my dick.”  </p><p>Kyle gave a bark of laughter as he moved back as he was told to, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and heading for his wardrobe. He still felt needy for his own release, but was pretty sure it would die down by the time he left his apartment to his car.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re going to <em>work</em>.”  </p><p>“Are you still being a brat?” Kyle asked as he began to pull on work slacks.  </p><p>“I learnt it from you.”  </p><p>“No I think you’ve always been this way, you just like to pretend you’re better than me.”  </p><p>As he pulled a work shirt over his shoulders he turned back to the bed, seeing Craig still just lying there, propped up on his elbow as he watched Kyle move around his room, making no effort to start getting ready to leave.</p><p>“You can stay, instead of heading back down,” Kyle offered as he finished buttoning his shirt. “So long as you don’t bump into Stan in the morning.”  </p><p>“He was still down there, last I checked,” Craig muttered. “He’ll probably be sleeping in tomorrow.”  </p><p>“Alright,” Kyle nodded.  </p><p>He moved towards the bed before stopping himself short, realising exactly what it was he was about to do, heart thumping against its cage at the very idea of it. He forgot where he was. Just for a moment.</p><p>Kisses goodbye...really weren’t their thing.  </p><p>Yet, Craig reached out. He looped a finger through Kyle’s belt hoop, smirk on his face as he looked up knowingly, and Kyle knew there was no way out of it. His intentions had been clear in his movements and on his face. Craig read him like a book.  </p><p>“C’mon, then,” Craig muttered, propped up on his elbow, sheets hiding everything from his waist down. “Seeing as you didn’t get shit, you can have a kiss.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Kyle muttered, feeling embarrassed as he leant down, humour bubbling in his chest when Craig used the momentum to fall back into the pillows. “You’ve kept me long enough!”</p><p>Craig didn’t respond. How could he, when Kyle had their lips pressed together?  </p><p>It wasn’t breaking a rule. It wasn’t a <em>cuddle</em>, and that was the rule, that they couldn’t cuddle. Because they didn’t want to provide emotional support, so this didn’t count.</p><p>That’s what he told himself as he continued the lazy kiss, not ready to let go.  </p><p>When he finally let go, Craig dropped his hand that had been holding Kyle in place, letting the redhead finally leave. He glanced over his shoulder as he opened his door, seeing Craig still there, still looking at him, sprawled out naked on his bed only half-hidden.  </p><p>It was a good look on him.  </p><p>Kyle tried not to linger on it too much. The last thing he needed was more temptation to go back when he did actually have to go to work. He made a conscious effort not to think about the naked man in his bed as he slipped on his shoes and coat, grabbing his car keys before leaving the flat. The last thing he needed when he was helping prepare funeral rites was to be thinking of the casual sex he was missing out on.</p><p>--</p><p>Red stepped out the building into the courtyard, sticking under the cover of the door as she fished her lighter from her pocket with a cigarette dangling between her lips. She didn’t realise how welcome of a break it was, and let out a sigh of relief once she’d taken the first drag of the cigarette.</p><p>She lingered in the doorway until she heard a noise. Tilting forward she looked round towards the side of the building. The source of the noise made her stop short. </p><p>There was Craig, one hand on the fire escape and the other reaching for the window next to it. He heaved himself up and in, slipping into the bedroom. She caught sight of hands reaching out for him, helping him into the room, but didn’t see a face. </p><p>Her eyes narrowed as she saw the back of Craig’s head, those same hands reaching up to thread in his hair and pull him into a kiss, but she still couldn’t make out <em>who it was.</em> </p><p>Who the hell was Craig sneaking around with? </p><p>“Sorry, I got caught up with Wendy.” </p><p>Red glanced over her shoulder to see Token pulling open the backdoor, rubbing a hands over his arms as the cool night air hit him. Normally, this is where Red might tease him, always getting caught up with Wendy, though she could hardly blame him. This time... </p><p>“Hey, Token?” </p><p>He leant forward, looking up to where she raised a finger to point. </p><p>“Who’s room is that?” </p><p>Token’s brows pulled together. “That’s...” </p><p>“Because I just saw your friend Craig sneak in via the fire escape, and I’m pretty sure they’re getting touchy-feely.” </p><p>Token blanched. </p><p>“You know.” </p><p>“For the love of God, please don’t drag me into this.” </p><p>Red let out a melodramatic sigh. “Fine, fine. I’ll leave it. I’m sure Bebe knows what each room is, anyway.” </p><p>“Ugh,” Token rubbed his brow. “I hate this. I hate – you can’t tell anyone, got it?” </p><p>Oh, she <em>loved</em> knowing things no one else did. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <em>Think they're so fuckin smooth</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>this is why I don't want on call at work bcs cleaARLY I have no sense of priorities.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were at Craig’s, this time. Clyde was out at work, and Craig had left work early. When he’d said this to Kyle, he was quick to take him up on the offer, though insisted that Craig showered, first. The last thing he wanted was to end up trying to have sex while all he could smell was gas and oil.  </p><p>It was normal, like one of their usual hook ups. Kyle was sat against the headboard of Craig’s bed with Craig straddling him, making out with hands roaming over clothed bodies. In no particular rush, with Clyde still out the house for another three hours. The more they did this, the more time he felt like they took. The less urgent. It was nice.  </p><p>Craig pulled back first, trailing kisses from Kyle’s chin all the way along his jaw to his ear, causing his eyes to slip shut in bliss as he enjoyed the way his body would give an involuntary shiver at the feeling that rushed along his spine.  </p><p>“I was wondering...”  </p><p>Craig spoke between kisses, and Kyle encouraged him with a soft hum, the words barely registering in his mind.  </p><p>“Are you free this Friday night?”  </p><p>“Yeah?”  </p><p>“Do you wanna come to a club with me?”  </p><p>Kyle stopped. It was like alarm bells started blaring inside his brain, the relaxed shiver turning into rigid tension, the hands he had on Craig’s legs seizing up. His eyes snapped open and he angled his head to look at Craig, who at least pulled back to have this conversation properly instead of trying to pry an agreement from Kyle when he was in a less cohesive state.  </p><p>“Go...to a club?” Kyle clarified. “Just us?”  </p><p>“Well, yeah?”  </p><p>“Is this...?” Kyle felt heat begin to prickle on his cheeks, licking his lips as he tried to formulate his concerns. “Are you...asking me out?”  </p><p>Craig pulled away fully as a look of horror crossed his face. “No, I – that's not what I meant. I’m not asking you out, it’s not a <em>date</em>.”  </p><p>“Okay,” Kyle raised a brow. “Then what is it?”  </p><p>“My sister’s hosting a party at a club in town and I hate going on my own, so I thought I’d ask you if you wanted to go.”  </p><p>“A party?”  </p><p>“It’s like, my yearly brotherly obligation,” Craig explained with a grimace. “Go to one of her dumbass little event things and look pretty and then leave.” </p><p>“What is it she does?” </p><p>“She’s like an event organizer, I guess.” </p><p>Kyle narrowed his eyes as he pressed a hand against Craig’s chest, putting a little bit more distance between them. “This…really does sound like a date.” </p><p>“Fucks sake, I’m not asking you out!” Craig insisted with a huff. “But my usual option is occupied.” </p><p>“Who’s your usual option?” </p><p>“Tweek, who is unfortunately on an actual <em>date</em>,” Craig explained with a glare. “Thanks to you.” </p><p>“You were fine with it!” </p><p>“I am, but the least you can do is take his place.” </p><p>Kyle rolled his eyes as a small smile threatened to break across his face. “If you’re sure it’s not a date...?”  </p><p>“I’m positive.”  </p><p>“Then sure, I don’t mind,” Kyle shrugged. “It could be fun. And you’re right. It is thanks to me Tweek has a date, and he’s very welcome.”  </p><p>“Yeah, I bet he is.”  </p><p>“Is that all you needed?” Kyle asked, smirking as he began to lean up into Craig’s space. “Any other requests you want to awkwardly ask me?”  </p><p>“I’m not awkward.”  </p><p>“You’re pretty awkward, sometimes.”  </p><p>“Now is not one of those times.”  </p><p>“It absolutely is.”  </p><p>“Fuck you.”  </p><p>“I mean,” Kyle gestured around them. “You’re the one delaying.”  </p><p>He didn’t delay any longer.  </p><p>Kyle wondered whether or not he should be a little more concerned over the <em>not date </em>that he’d agreed to, but they had wanted to make this a friend thing when they first started, and if they didn’t still do <em>friend things </em>like hanging out, would it not kind of...ruin the friendship that way?</p><p>Maybe he needed to think less about it. Maybe he’d been doing too much thinking recently, trying to dissect other people’s behaviours. Maybe he just needed to trust Craig when he said it wasn’t a date. If helping those two put that normal, healthy distance between each other meant that he went with Craig to hang out at some bar somewhere, he could do that and not make it weird.</p><p>He could totally make it not weird.  </p><p>--</p><p>They met at the bus stop round the corner from their apartment complex, and the first thing that Kyle noted was that he felt <em>woefully </em>underdressed. Sure, he’d tried to dress nice without feeling like he was going to work, under Craig's instruction of 'smart casual', but when you were stood next to someone who very clearly put more effort into their appearance it was easy to feel a little insecure.  </p><p>“Hey,” Craig greeted with a nod and lopsided smile. “You look nice.”  </p><p>“Thanks,” Kyle decided against commenting on anything about Craig’s appearance in his leather jacket, dark button up with tie, and well-fitted black jeans.  </p><p>They’d agreed to meet at the bus stop so none of their nosy neighbours would see them setting off together. Or at least would be less likely to. It might not have been weird that they hung out, what with their budding friendship that no one seemed to really care about, but that didn’t mean they wanted to actively push fate.  </p><p>The club that Craig took him to <em>was </em>quite posh looking from the outside, and they were stopped at the door to give their name. Craig had explained <em>very briefly </em>that it was where his sister worked, in some kind of marketing position, which is why she was ‘kind of’ an event organiser.  </p><p>Whenever Craig told him anything he always felt like he was being given the skeleton of the truth. He did his best to take it in stride.  </p><p>“This place...is really nice,” Kyle muttered once they were fully stepped into the building, admiring the dark decorations and booths that lined the walls, stairs that lead to a balcony overlooking the dance floor. “Like, in a classy way.”  </p><p>“Trish likes to think she’s classy. She’s not, she’s just as common as the rest of us, but who am I to ruin her dreams?”  </p><p>Kyle snorted. “She’s the over achiever of the family, is she?”  </p><p>“Something like that, yeah. Driven. You’d probably get on with her,” Craig pulled a face. “Maybe I shouldn’t have brought you.”  </p><p>“It’ll be fine. There’s sure enough people here I bet you could dodge her the whole time, if you wanted.”  </p><p>“That’d be great.”  </p><p>They approached the bar to be served by an attractive black haired young lady, long lashes over blue eyes and a smile that could melt hearts. She wore a black dress, much like what a lot of the other servers appeared to, and when her eyes landed on Craig her whole face seemed to light up with joy.  </p><p>“It’s Tricia’s brother!”  </p><p>He gave a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Hi, Porsche.”  </p><p>“Hi! You made it!”  </p><p>“It’s really not surprising.”  </p><p>“No, but you always say that one year you’re not gonna come, and I always worry that we’re gonna finally hit that year, but here you are!” her eyes finally landed on Kyle fully, raking over his form with a widening smile. “Who’s this cutie?”  </p><p>“A friend, he’s here to stop me hanging myself from the rafters out of boredom.”  </p><p>“Hey, Tricia’s brother’s friend!”  </p><p>Craig started slapping his palm on the bar before Kyle could answer. “Can you get us some drinks before we chat?”  </p><p>“’Course, sweetie, what would you like?”  </p><p>Kyle bit back a smile as she disappeared to ready their drinks. She wasn’t long getting the two bottles before she reappeared, placing them on the top and recounting the price to Craig. When Kyle reached for his wallet, Craig declined, promising to get the first round and Kyle could get the second. He didn’t complain given how they were a little pricer than his usual haunts.  </p><p>When Porsche returned to give Craig his money back she turned her attention to Kyle once again.  </p><p>“So like, have you known Craig for long?”  </p><p>“A few years,” he confirmed. “We’re neighbours. We live in the same flats.”  </p><p>“Oh!” her painted nails tapped against the counter. “You must be pretty close, then!”  </p><p>“I guess so?”  </p><p>“I only get to see him when he comes to Tricia’s events, he <em>never </em>shows his face apart from today, and it’s such a handsome face, too!”  </p><p>“Knock it off, Porsche.”  </p><p>She ignored him; eyes still pinned on Kyle as a smile began to spread across her cheeks. “I keep trying to convince Tricia to do, y’know, one of those like, date auction things, with Craig, but she said he wouldn’t agree. But you’re his friend,” she fluttered her eyes as she leant across the counter, and Kyle struggled to keep his eyes on her face. “Do you think you could convince him?” </p><p>“Still gay, Porsche,” Craig said with a dry tone. “Pass on your heteronormative bullshit.” </p><p>“I’m gay too!” she insisted with a wide grin. “We could be gay, like, <em>together</em>!” </p><p>Kyle furrowed his brows, opening his mouth to speak before Craig grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the bar. As they got further away, the hand in his arm moved to his back and Craig leant down to speak into his ear. </p><p>“Don’t question her. She’s not the brightest.” </p><p>“Does she not know what being <em>gay </em>means?” </p><p>“It’s a tragedy, really, but she’s just annoying. She’s fine apart from that. Just annoying and really fucking dumb.” </p><p>He glanced back towards the counter, seeing her with her head in her arms pouting across at them while another of the bar staff patted her on the back.  </p><p>“She’s really into you, huh?”  </p><p>“She’s into <em>everyone</em>,” Craig corrected. “So don’t spend too much time hovering around her, else she’ll try to sink her teeth in. It helps her be good at her job, I guess, the sincere flattering.”</p><p>Kyle would give her that; at no point did he think she was being malicious or mocking. She seemed to have a genuine interest in talking to them. Or, at them.</p><p>As time moved on, the place seemed to get busier, picking up with people and the music becoming a little louder. Craig guided him upstairs to the balcony seats, launching into a complaint about how many people were pouring in as soon as they hit the seats. Kyle opted to continue admiring the building instead of indulging Craig’s complaints, pointing out different features and art he enjoyed.</p><p>He couldn’t help but laugh at Craig’s pouting face when he turned back for a response, insisting he hadn’t been dragged all the way out here just for Craig to whine at. Craig disagreed.</p><p>They managed to keep conversation flowing through their first round of drinks, which disappeared at an alarming rate. Kyle credited that to his nerves and Craig’s annoyance. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous, at least.</p><p>Because somewhere here was Craig’s sister, and Craig was the only person he knew, and that left him feeling a little bit like a fish out of water. Too many people that were too alive, for his tastes.</p><p>Craig was relaxed, at least, and acted like normal. It was a small blessing.  </p><p>They were on their way back down to the bar when a voice interrupted them. It caused Craig to jump out his skin, Kyle looking over and immediately wondering if <em>this was the woman </em>that Craig was related to.</p><p>“Well, he’s not Tweek.” </p><p>Craig spun round with narrowed eyes. “What did I say about creeping up on me?”  </p><p>The woman stood behind him looked very different to Craig, apart from having those same, piercing grey eyes. Her skin was fairer and her hair a strawberry blonde. She dressed well and had a similar, borderline sarcastic edge to her expression as she looked Kyle up and down.</p><p>“Can you go get us drinks?”  </p><p>Kyle looked up at Craig as he asked the question. “Uh, sure? What do you want?”  </p><p>“I’m Tricia,” the woman interrupted with a smile and an outstretched hand. “Craig’s sister.”  </p><p>“Oh,” Kyle took the hand and shook it. “I’m Kyle.”  </p><p>“Thanks for bringing my brother to my birthday party. He always complains about being bored with no one to entertain him.”</p><p>“It’s your-?” Kyle snapped his eyes from Tricia to Craig and back. “Happy birthday!”  </p><p>She gave a warm smile that dropped as soon as her eyes were back on Craig. “You’re such an ass.”  </p><p>Craig ignored her in favour of asking, “So, those drinks?”  </p><p>“Right, yeah. I’ll go get our drinks, let you two...catch up or whatever.”  </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Kyle!” she called with a smile that looked sincere, despite the distrustful edge to her tone. “Even if it was brief.”</p><p>He was served by not-Porsche at the bar; a busty blonde who looked a little less friendly despite her honey-sweet words that he mostly ignored. She didn’t seem too concerned as she took his order and left him to watch the Tucker siblings interact.</p><p>Craig and Tricia were talking, their stances giving very little away. Any tension that had been there when she’d caught Craig by surprise was gone, and instead there was a passiveness to him only broken up by the occasional smile. She was more expressive in comparison, but considering the bar was set pretty low it wasn’t hard. She had a femininity about her in the same way Craig had that masculine edge.</p><p>He said something that caused her to laugh, open and wide, before stepping forward to encompass him in a brief, awkward sibling hug. She patted him on the arm as he pulled a card out from his jacket to give her. She pulled a face. He in turn slapped her with it.</p><p>It was a strange little dance they shared, but seeing them both smile at the end put his mind at ease.</p><p>He held out a bottle as Craig approached him again after ditching his sister, feeling a little bit more at ease with the only person he knew at the place by his side.</p><p>“Thanks for the warning, asshole.”  </p><p>“Yeah, well, whatever,” Craig shrugged. “Sorry for ditching you. “  </p><p>“No worries. It wasn’t Porsche who served me, so she hasn’t sunk her teeth in yet,” he glanced back to the direction Tricia had disappeared in. “Who did you tell her I was?”</p><p>“I told her you were my straight next-door neighbour,” Craig explained. “So, you better not hit on any men tonight.”</p><p>Kyle snorted with laughter. “Wow, that’s what I’ve been demoted to, huh?”</p><p>“Would you have preferred the truth?”  </p><p>“No thanks.”  </p><p>“Yeah, I thought so.”  </p><p>Craig ended up showing them to a booth, sitting down with some of Tricia’s friends who seemed to recognise Craig. He introduced them as ‘the only ones she has worth talking to’, and they introduced themselves in turn while berating Craig for being a grump. Kyle thought that maybe he was right.</p><p>--</p><p>He wasn’t sure at what point exactly he lost sight of Craig. It was somewhere between chatting to the small group that they’d made, and excusing himself for a bathroom break. After it clicked just how long he’d been missing for Kyle asked one of the people he was sat with, and they’d explained Craig had left to keep someone company for a smoke break.</p><p>He found that someone before he found Craig, who directed him to the smoking area. When he arrived on the balcony he wasn’t surprised to see his companion leaning over the railing, arms supporting his weight as he gazed out at the city-scape ahead of him. The very picture of peaceful bliss against the other smokers occupying the balcony chatting and creating a low hum of noise.</p><p>Kyle stood in the doorway, taking a moment to fully appreciate the sight. The lone non-smoker amongst the others, jacket over the railing, leaving that dark navy button up he wore covering his back, looking even darker in the dim outside lighting. Black well-fitting jeans that hugged him in all the right places. The look of him there like this left a bubble of warmth somewhere in Kyle. He didn't seem to notice Kyle until he moved to stand beside him, barely lifting his gaze. </p><p>“Hey,” Kyle greeted with a soft smile. “Finally found you.”</p><p>Craig tipped his bottle in Kyle’s direction, but didn’t say anything. Rather, he took a large swig from the bottle before turning his eyes back out to admire the view ahead.</p><p>“Was it nice to see your sister?”  </p><p>“It was fine,” he shrugged. “She’s still annoying.”</p><p>“Little siblings, huh?”  </p><p>Craig gave a huff of laughter, but didn’t respond.  </p><p>The silence that settled over them wasn’t a welcome one. Now that he was closer, he could see the way Craig’s shoulders were rolled forward, a crease in his brow that wasn’t normally there. It gave him memories of Stan, gazing out at a world of nothingness with a bottle in his hands.</p><p>Maybe that’s what made him so eager to help.</p><p>“I guess you weren’t kidding when you said you always bring Tweek to these things?”</p><p>“You really are desperate to get me to talk about my feelings, huh?”</p><p>There was a bite to the words that he supposed was meant to put him off, but it didn’t. “You just look like you’ve got something on your mind.”</p><p>“I do, and I’ll deal with it.”</p><p>“I could help you deal with it, though?” Kyle offered. “Like, because we’re friends, and that’s what friends do, right?”</p><p>Craig narrowed his eyes on Kyle, standing up to his full height.</p><p>He didn’t back down. “Don’t be a dick and just tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>“You’re so annoying,” Craig muttered as he dropped his act. It really wasn’t too hard to convince him to stand down. Maybe he didn’t like having to put the effort in to talk Kyle down. “I should’ve left you with Porsche when we arrived.”</p><p>“So, you’ll tell me?”</p><p>“Fine,” Craig muttered as he turned back to rest his arms on the railing. “I was just thinking...about something that Tricia had said.”</p><p>“What was it?”</p><p>“About Tweek. She’d said she was surprised he wasn’t here, so I told her he was on a date, and she got all...ugh, like, ‘I’m proud you for moving on’ or something, and that’s when I told her you were my straight neighbour.”</p><p>Kyle thought back to the conversation he’d watched. That strange dance they had, broken only by teasing barbs and smirks. “I guess you’re not the kind of emotionally-connected siblings?”</p><p>“Not really. I love my sister, I really do, but I don’t talk to her about shit like that. I don’t think either of us are particularly emotional.”</p><p>“What is it that’s bothered you about it?”</p><p>He ran a hand through dark locks, sighing through his nose. “I dunno. I guess it’s just...having you and Kenny and then Tricia bring it up. I hadn’t noticed anything weird before, and then you guys are making it look like I should’ve. Like it was obvious.”</p><p>“You never really thought about it much, huh?”</p><p>“No,” Craig admitted. “And it’s been how long since we moved into those flats?”</p><p>“We’ve been there two years.”  </p><p>“Can’t be much longer for us, then,” Craig explained. “Tweek and I only broke up a few months after we’d lived there.”</p><p>“Did you live together, at first? When we moved in, you were already in different flats.”</p><p>“Yeah. Tweek lived with me, and Clyde with Jimmy. Once we broke up we tried to stay flatmates, but...it was too weird.”</p><p>“I guess that’s why you don’t think the rest of it’s weird, then. It probably seemed normal compared to still living together.”</p><p>“His therapist harped on about some kind of co-dependency issue that living together created that I didn’t really get, but I wasn’t going to force him to stay. Clyde’s fine. He’s annoying, but no more annoying than Tweek is.”</p><p>Kyle grinned. “You have a type, then.”</p><p>“Good thing you’re not it.”  </p><p>“Was that a compliment?” he asked as he leant closer. “Did you compliment me?”</p><p>“Last time I tried to compliment you, you got all weirded out by it, so I figured I’d try something a little more backhanded.”</p><p>Kyle laughed it off.  </p><p>“Tweek texted me earlier. They finished their date.”</p><p>He paused. “What did they do?”  </p><p>“Something cheesy, like arcade and coffee or something.”</p><p>“How do you feel about it?”  </p><p>He was pleased when Craig seemed to actually consider his question. “Fine, I guess? I’m happy, that he’s got someone who’s interested in him. It was kind of a relief honestly when you talked me out of going to pick him up from therapy. Knowing that Kenny is apparently so desperate to get me out the picture so he can take over is...”  </p><p>That relief was evident in his voice.</p><p>“And I feel kind of bad about it. Like, what kind of fucking asshole does that make me that I want rid of the responsibility of looking after a friend?”</p><p>“You can’t do it on your own, though.”</p><p>“No one else does it well enough.”  </p><p>“Just because you don’t trust anyone else doesn’t mean you should take it all on. It’s frustrating, that you feel like you’re on your own, but it doesn’t change the fact you can’t.”</p><p>Craig looked over to him, properly <em>looked</em>, eyes dark with the lack of light around them, an intensity on his face that promised he was listening to Kyle.</p><p>“It’s not a bad thing that you want to take a break from looking after him.”</p><p>“Yeah?”  </p><p>“Yeah,” Kyle assured. “Look after yourself, then you can help better. Or, just, let Kenny do it I guess.”</p><p>“So he can do it on his own?”  </p><p>“No, but I’m not going to <em>stop </em>him.” </p><p>Craig’s lips twitched upwards. Kyle couldn’t hold the eye contact any longer.</p><p>“Thanks, Kyle.”</p><p>“Sure, whatever you need, dude. I’m here for you. Like, to talk to.”</p><p>“Not just fuck?”  </p><p>Kyle jabbed his elbow into Craig’s.</p><p>They stayed on the balcony, away from the rest of the party as it continued inside. He picked a lighter topic to talk about in an attempt to distract Craig from his thoughts. He barely noticed just how much he was talking until he noticed Craig had finished his bottle, and his was still half full</p><p>“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, I’ve been rambling and-?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Craig assured. “I like listening to you.”</p><p>So, he gave Craig his bottle and kept going.</p><p>Once Craig finished his drink the pair of them decided to call it a night. They entered the bar to see Tricia surrounded by some of her friends, laughing as she cut into a cake to offer round, and Kyle became a little concerned about the sheer amount of drunk people around the sharp knife. Craig did him a favour at least and went over, offering to help her cut the cake while Kyle held his jacket. She let him, handing out pieces as he cut them.</p><p>She gave Craig three, and when he returned to Kyle’s side he explained that it was one each for them, and one to give to Tweek.</p><p>“She must be fond of him?”  </p><p>“She is,” he confirmed. “Sometimes I think she wishes when we broke up she’d kept him as a brother, not me.”</p><p>The bus journey home consisted of the pair of them in mumbled small talk while they eat the slices of cake, and Craig attempted to convince him to share Tweek’s slice between them. He honestly didn’t take too much convincing; it was <em>good cake</em>, and he’d been the one to encourage Craig to put a gap between him and Tweek, right? It was practically his civic duty to help eat it all.</p><p>They decided to walk back to the flats together, though it was more of an unconscious decision. He didn’t really question it, though he wasn’t sure if that was due to the alcohol they’d consumed today stopping him from really taking much notice of what they should and shouldn’t do.</p><p>“See?” Craig turned to him as they stepped off the bus. “Was that so bad?"</p><p>“It wasn’t awful. Even if you totally neglected to tell me that it was your sister’s birthday.</p><p>Craig shrugged. “My yearly brotherly obligation.” </p><p>“How was I meant to get <em>birthday </em>off that?!” </p><p>Craig didn’t answer, but there was a smile on his face that sent sparks of warmth through Kyle’s inside. There was a certain kind of pride he took from being able to make Craig smile, and smile like that? He was <em>exceptionally </em>proud.</p><p>“Stan should be in bed by now,” Kyle said as they continued to walk in tandem. “Do you want to come up?”</p><p>Craig slowed to a stop and mused on the question, eyes pinning Kyle in place as he waited for an answer. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t it be?” </p><p>“I dunno. I feel like we’ve...you were kind of the emotional support tonight.”</p><p>“I suppose,” Kyle finally looked away, back towards the building that they both lived in. “But that was outside, and it wasn’t in a romantic way, really. More like a friend way. Less cuddling and wiping away your tears.”</p><p>He held his breath.  </p><p>Craig let out a low chuckle, knocking his elbow into Kyle’s. “Sure. Let me grab my toothbrush. I know what you’re like.”</p><p>“That’s like, specifically a blow job thing.”</p><p>“You gonna say no to it?” Craig asked with a smirk. “I owe you big time for tonight.”</p><p>“Definitely not gonna say no.” </p><p>They picked up speed as they headed back to the apartment complex after that.</p><p>Kyle waited by the front door, holding it open, glancing up and down the hallway as he waited. When he saw Craig appear from the stairwell, he grinned wide and opened the door. Craig jogged a little to reach him and rushed into the flat to shut the door <em>just in case </em>there were any other night time stragglers.</p><p>They managed to keep their hands off each other until they reached Kyle’s bedroom, this time.</p><p>--</p><p>Butters yawned as he dragged his feet up the steps that lead to his apartment. Finishing a nightshift on his ward always took it out of him, and left him grateful when he finally reached his floor. He pushed the door open, glancing up towards the hallway that led to his flat, and stopped.</p><p>His first thought was that he had the wrong floor, but when he looked across the hallway he saw the apartment opposite boasting as <em>308, </em>promising that this <em>was </em>the third floor. Craig was definitely coming out of a flat on the third floor.</p><p>His second was to question <em>why </em>Craig was coming out of someone else’s flat at seven in the morning. Acting all suspiciously, being so careful to shut the door, wearing such a nice outfit too, but holding the leather jacket and tie in his arms, as if...</p><p>Why, it almost looked like the one he’d worn the night before.</p><p>That’s what clicked it. Memories of Kenny returning to their flat in the early hours of the morning from his <em>walk of shame</em> that seemed so familiar to this. Craig started to turn to head for the stairwell and Butters had never moved so fast.</p><p>He ran up the next flight of stairs, pressing his back to the wall to duck out of sight of Craig. He felt his heart beating hard against his ribcage, breathing heavy as he waited for the sound of someone entering the stairwell.</p><p>He held his breath when the door opened. </p><p>He listened as the footsteps began. Trotting down the stairs with a skip in his step, disappearing to his own floor. Butters didn’t dare move until he could no longer hear him.</p><p>The sound of another door. Signal it was safe. Butters was on his feet rushing for his floor again.</p><p>He headed straight past his own flat. Instead he moved to the one he’d seen Craig emerge from, curious as to what number it was.</p><p>He pulled his brows together, eyes scanning the door plate as he tried to remember who’s room he was staring at.</p><p><em> Stan. </em> </p><p>
  <em> This was Stan and Kyle’s apartment. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is one of those chapters that I've had planned for SUCH a long time. I hope you enjoyed it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had his cover story ready: that he’d gone out with some work friends and bumped into Craig at his sister’s birthday, so they’d decided to stick together. It would be casual, easy, like no big deal, nothing to see here. Sure it was a straight up <em>lie</em>, but he wasn’t above lying to his friends. </p><p>When he left his room it was prepared for casual conversation with Stan. He didn’t get Stan. </p><p>Standing in his hallway, pulling shoes on at the front door, was Bebe. She stopped as Kyle’s eyes landed on her and stared down the hallway at him with wide eyes. Silence passed between them as Kyle processed the unusual face to find in his hallway.  </p><p>He raised a hand in greeting. She gave a wobbly smile back, continuing her motions to pull her shoes on without taking her eyes off him.  </p><p>“Hey, Kyle,” she greeted, clearing her throat as she folded her arms across her chest. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be up. It sounded like you got home pretty late last night.”  </p><p>“Last night?” his brows rose at her words, confirmation of how long she’d been there. “You stayed the night?”  </p><p>“Yeah, well, I suppose,” she bit back a smile, flush in her cheeks. “I honestly don’t know when you got home. It was after I was asleep, I know that much.”  </p><p>“Is Stan...?”  </p><p>“Still sleeping,” she said. “Last I checked anyway.”  </p><p>There were a few things that he decided he needed to find out in that moment, and he knew how he had to prioritise.  </p><p>For starters, he wanted to know what happened between the two of them. Sure, Kenny had opened his eyes to Stan’s hopeless, smitten way he acted around Bebe, but Kyle hadn’t been expecting this. Did she crash on the couch, or was her telling him that Stan was sleeping indication that she’d been in his room with him? And if so, did something happen between them? Is that what the embarrassment on Bebe’s cheeks and pride in her eyes said?  </p><p>More importantly, he wanted to know how long Bebe had been awake, because it dawned on him incredibly quickly that Bebe was <em>not the first person to leave the house that morning.</em></p><p>“You didn’t hear me come in?”</p><p>She shook her head. “Too tired, I guess.”</p><p>Well, that was a loaded statement that he didn't have time to pick apart.</p><p>“Sorry if I woke you up?” she gestured at his state; pyjamas and bedhead. “I was trying to sneak out without disturbing you.”</p><p>“I’ve been awake a while,” he lied. “I was up earlier, to get breakfast, but I went back to bed with it. Lazy day.”</p><p>She laughed. “That’s fair.”</p><p>“I didn’t wake you up either, then?”</p><p>“Nope. I only woke up ten minutes ago?” she shrugged.</p><p>“Good, glad to hear it. I won’t keep you, if you’ve got somewhere to be.”</p><p>“Great!” her whole body relaxed at that, arms swinging down by her sides and toothy smile spreading across her face. “Let Stan know I’ll text him, yeah?”</p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>“See ya, Kyle!”</p><p>He waited for her to be out the hallway before he reacted. There were a lot of things he wanted to do.</p><p>Should he text Kenny? Though that was just gossiping, to tell someone who would be able to share with him the amazement of what he witnessed. Probably not the best thing to do. She’d also said that Stan was still asleep, so he couldn’t exactly quiz his flatmate on what had happened.</p><p>Instead he withdrew his phone to start composing a text to the other person who had snuck out the house that morning, because he <em>needed </em>to know.</p><p>There was a sobering realisation that there was another player in Stan’s surprisingly complicated love life, as advised by Kenny: Nichole.</p><p>Stan was meant to play board games with her tomorrow.</p><p>It wasn’t exactly unfair of them; Kenny suspected that Nichole had feelings for Stan, but if the way Stan acted when he liked someone was the way he acted with Bebe, then Kyle felt like it was pretty safe to say he didn’t like Nichole the same way she did him. He would imagine that it would still hurt, knowing that Stan and Bebe had been together. Your crush with one of your good friends. But it wouldn’t be the first time the apartment complex had seen some clashes of romantic interests.</p><p>His heart went out to the board game enthusiast, still. Knowing that the person you liked was more interested in your friend was never fun to find out. Especially not when it slapped you so hard in the face.</p><p>His phone buzzed. He looked down to see an incoming call.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p><em> “Hey,” </em>Kenny’s voice came through the speakers. <em>“Is there something you wanna tell me?” </em></p><p>The voice was teasing. Kyle finally moved his feet towards the living room. “What do you mean?”</p><p>
  <em> “I mean, is there something you wanna tell me about who came out your apartment this morning?” </em>
</p><p>A shiver of fear went through him, but he decided to risk his luck and said: “I’m waiting for Stan to wake up and explain it, actually. Seeing Bebe this morning was a surprise.”</p><p>A few moments passed between them. Enough that Kyle was fearful that the gap between Bebe leaving and Craig leaving hadn’t been that big.</p><p><em> “I can’t believe he actually did it,”</em> Kenny’s voice was full of mirth, and it gave Kyle a chance to breathe. <em>“He actually grew a pair and slept with her.” </em></p><p>“I don’t know if he actually slept with her.”</p><p>
  <em> “Jeez, did you see the state of her? She totally got dicked last night.” </em>
</p><p>“You’re disgusting.”</p><p>
  <em> “Not as disgusting as I bet those two were – did you hear anything?” </em>
</p><p>“Kenny!” he flushed at the question. He heard plenty last night, but it wasn’t from the room next to his. “That’s gross!”</p><p>
  <em> “I’m just asking!” </em>
</p><p>“I was out.”</p><p>
  <em> “Out where?” </em>
</p><p><em> Shit</em>. He probably could’ve gotten away with it. “I was at a work thing. I heard you were out last night, too.”</p><p>Take the bait. Come on, Kenny, take the bait.</p><p><em> “I was,” </em>Kenny said, full of pride.<em> “I was on a date, being all classy-like, unlike our good friend Stan.” </em></p><p>Kyle snorted. “Please, like you know what classy means.”</p><p>
  <em> “I do! We went out to the arcade, and had a meal, and it was lovely, and then I walked him all the way to his door before I said goodbye for the night. I’m not like Stan; I plan on wining and dining my blonde bombshell.” </em>
</p><p>He laughed at that. “Does Tweek know you call him that?”</p><p>
  <em> “No, but I should tell him. He’d be so upset.” </em>
</p><p>“I suppose that does sound a bit classier than – Stan's night,” Kyle caught himself on the reminder that he wasn’t the one who had what was potentially a one-night stand the night before. Because his arrangement definitely wasn’t one night. “You waiting for the third date or something?”</p><p>
  <em> “It’ll happen when it happens. I’m a patient man.” </em>
</p><p>His lips twitched up as he settled onto the couch in his living room. “Guess you really are smitten, huh?”</p><p>
  <em> “I guess so, yeah. So, can I count on you to tell me what happened when Stan wakes up?” </em>
</p><p>“Kenny...”</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, come on, I told you that he was into her in the first place! You gotta return the favour!” </em>
</p><p>“I’m not going to engage in idle gossip.”</p><p>
  <em> “Boo!” </em>
</p><p>“If Stan wants you to know, he’ll tell you himself.”</p><p>
  <em> “You act like I’m not willing to just ask them. I was going to give them the benefit of not being hounded, but if you insist.” </em>
</p><p>“Fine,” he relented with a roll of his eyes. “I’ll tell you what he says.”</p><p>He didn’t have to wait too long. After he got off the phone with Kenny he started on his chores, cleaning up the dishes before sorting himself some breakfast, eating cereal while sitcoms played on the TV, waiting patiently for his flatmate to emerge from his room.</p><p>Stan looked like he’d been hit by a car. His hair was stuck up in every direction, and he wore an old graphic tee with gym shorts. The bags under his eyes and the crease in his forehead promised that he was <em>definitely </em>hungover, in a very classically Stan Marsh kind of way that made Kyle want to laugh as soon as he laid eyes on him.</p><p>“Morning,” Kyle greeted with a badly suppressed smirk. “You’re finally awake?”</p><p>“Rough night,” Stan said as way of explanation. “I drank more than I planned.”</p><p>“Sounds like it. Oh, by the way...Bebe said she’d text you.”</p><p>Stan stilled, face flooding with colour as he looked across at Kyle with wide eyes.</p><p>Kyle, who just <em>grinned </em>back in response.</p><p>“I...uh,” Stan coughed into his hand as he turned his eyes to the TV. “Thanks. I’ll...yeah, thanks.”</p><p>Kyle nudged him with his foot. “Good night?”</p><p>“It was pretty good, yeah.”</p><p>“Kenny saw her leaving and has been hounding me about it. Just as a heads up for when he gets bored of my lack of answer.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Stan groaned into his hands, but there was a tired smile on his face. “When did she leave?”</p><p>“Like, half an hour ago? An hour?”</p><p>“It was a good night,” Stan admitted. “She came round to hang out and have drinks, and then stayed.”</p><p>“Did anything happen?”</p><p>“Yeah, it did. She’s - she’s really hot."</p><p>Kyle laughed. “You’re right, she is. Congrats.”</p><p>“Thanks, dude.”</p><p>It was a half an hour later when Kyle got a response from the first person he’d messaged after Bebe. It was an answer to his question, of whether or not Craig got back without anyone seeing him. The response was about as detailed as Kyle should’ve expected to a straight forward question.</p><p>
  <em> idk why?? </em>
</p><p>Despite the fact that he’d not seen Craig that long ago, he found himself asking if he was still free as Stan disappeared to get ready for his day and combat his hangover with painkillers and a shower. The response was quicker than before.</p><p>He was going to the laundry room, and suggested Kyle met him there.</p><p>He began to gather his things, picking up his laundry basket and making sure he had everything off his floor. He shouted out to Stan where he was going as he grabbed his keys and put on his shoes, before disappearing from the flat and heading for the stairs.</p><p>Craig was at the door to his own floor, phone illuminating his face, scrolling through his social media apps like normal, no doubt. He raised a brow as Kyle appeared, grey eyes flicking from the basket in Kyle’s arms to his face.</p><p>“I figured while I was meeting you,” Kyle jostled the heavy basket. “I might as well do my own laundry.”</p><p>He shrugged. “Alright. Let’s go then.”</p><p>It wasn’t until they were descending to the basement where the laundry room was kept that Kyle decided to broach the subject, in the clear of any prying eyes and listening ears. “So, you didn’t see anyone when you left my flat?”</p><p>“No?” Craig kept his voice low. “Why are you so concerned?”</p><p>“Well, Bebe stayed the night. With Stan.”</p><p>Craig’s brows raised as he turned to Kyle as they reached the door to the communal laundry room, propped open as always. “Bebe was there?”</p><p>Kyle nodded as he followed Craig through the door. “She was in the hallway when I woke up this morning. I was wondering if you’d seen her, or heard her, when you left?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t, but I left pretty early. I woke up at something stupid like, seven o’clock or something.”</p><p>Kyle scowled. “Why did you wake up so early? I didn’t get up till ten.”</p><p>“I guess I knew I needed to be out your house early. Also, you kick in your sleep.”</p><p>“I do not!”</p><p>Craig snorted, dropping his basket down on the floor next to one of the machines and looking up with a smirk. “You absolutely do.”</p><p>“When have I ever-?”</p><p>“Last night. And it wasn’t the first, either,” Craig advised. “You know how dogs kick their little legs out when they’re sleeping?”</p><p>“You’re exaggerating.”</p><p>“I am, yeah, but you still kick in your sleep sometimes. So, you woke me up, and I figured it was better to leave then than get comfy and run into Stan in the morning.”</p><p>“I suppose if you leave that early you’re less likely to run into anyone.”</p><p>“On a Saturday morning, though you still gotta look out for weekend workers. I didn’t see anyone, though.”</p><p>Kyle opened the door and began to drop his laundry into the washer. “It’s been easier than I thought it would be, honestly. Not that I’m complaining.”</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?”</p><p>He startled, looking across at Craig who was on the machine next to him, clothes in his hands. “I’m...loading the washer?”</p><p>Craig narrowed his eyes, disgust taking over his features</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Are you seriously mixing all that together?”</p><p>Kyle looked down at the bundle. “Yeah? I mean, my work shirts I wash separate, sometimes, but it’s just...mostly all the same stuff.”</p><p>“Dude.”</p><p>“Are you going to lecture me on my laundry habits?”</p><p>“Move.”</p><p>Kyle gave a yelp of protest as Craig shoved him to one side and began withdrawing the contents of the machine.</p><p>“You’re gonna overfill it anyway – do you always wait till you have this much?”</p><p>“I don’t have time, I’m a very busy man.”</p><p>“Ugh, excuses. At least separate your darks and your lights, would you? Jesus, there’s enough here for two separate loads.”</p><p>“But then it’s only half full!”</p><p>“You’re not meant to fill it all the way,” Craig scolded. “Did no one show you how to do laundry?”</p><p>“Yes, but...”</p><p>“I bet you still eat like a student, too.”</p><p>“Hey, I’ve seen the contents of your fridge, you have no room to talk.”</p><p>“This!” Craig grasped at a shirt Kyle wore once in the last two months; it had been sat at the bottom of his laundry pile waiting to be washed, a special vest that he wore only for work occasions. “Have you even read the label? You can’t machine wash this, you utter degenerate.”</p><p>“It’s fine! I’ve machine washed it before.”</p><p>“It’s a miracle that it’s still in one piece.”</p><p>“How am I meant to wash it, then?”</p><p>“You hand wash it. This pattern? It’d come off if you machine washed it too many times. Why do you even have something this nice?”</p><p>“Work.”</p><p>Craig scoffed and dropped it back into his basket. “You’ve really gotta learn to look after your shit better, babe.”</p><p>The pet name was said so casually, rolled off Craig’s tongue in such a way that it should’ve gone straight over Kyle’s head. But it didn’t. Instead it sounded like the loudest part of the sentence, drawing Kyle’s wide-eyed attention like an alarm. Craig seemed aware of his blunder as he turned with panicked eyes and a gaping mouth as he floundered for words.</p><p>“I-I didn’t mean to-?!”</p><p>Kyle turned away to hide the shocked laughter that had started to bubble in his chest.</p><p>“Dude! Are you laughing?!”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” he held his hands up in defence. “I just – the expression on your face is priceless.”</p><p>“You’re an asshole.”</p><p>Kyle grinned at the dark-haired man as he leant against the washing machine that was circling Craig's clothes. “I’m a babe too, apparently.”</p><p>Craig shot him a half-hearted glare, ruined by the smirk on his face as he shoved Kyle’s shoulder. “Knock it off.”</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>The glare turned into a raised brow as Craig loomed over him, boxing him in against the machine and dipping closer. “You’re far too happy about this. Not catching <em>feelings </em>are you, Broflovski?”</p><p>“Give me more credit than that,” Kyle murmured as he fisted the hem of Craig’s shirt. “I guess I just like seeing you squirm.”</p><p>“Sure, that’s what it is. I’m still counting the days that you come to me with some big confession.”</p><p>“In your dreams, <em>babe</em>,” Kyle mocked, head tilting up as he readied himself for the kiss he hoped was coming. “How long do these machines cycle for?”</p><p>“A while. Why?”</p><p>He glanced over to the door as his foot started to bounce with excitement. “The door’s got a lock on it.”</p><p>“You’re getting brave.”</p><p>He scoffed. “Close to stupid.”</p><p>Craig grasped at his legs, lifting him onto the machine and leaning in even closer. “Wait here."</p><p>Kyle watched as Craig rushed across the room, poking his head out to check the hallway before he knocked the doorstop out and let the door shut, grasping the lock and turning it. A grin began to spread across Kyle’s face as he made tracks across the room back to where Kyle was still perched on one of the machines, though not the one that Kyle was on.</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>Craig glanced up for a moment from the laundry he was sorting out. “You want to put this on before we start, didn’t you?”</p><p>“I mean, I guess.”</p><p>“Don’t be a bitch about it then. You’re welcome, by the way.”</p><p>He waited as <em>patiently </em>as he possibly could for Craig to finish, slamming the door shut and starting the machine, dumping the now almost basket on top, before he finally turned his attention back to Kyle. Kyle, who decided he’d been kept waiting long enough as he grasped hold of Craig’s collar and pulled him forward, relishing in the fact that like this, sat on the machine, he was just that fraction taller this time.</p><p>The kiss was slow. Languid. A little more tongue than he was used to. A little messier than he liked. It was something he was beginning to notice about Craig when it came to kissing; he liked to take his time. Kyle decided that for once, he should probably indulge him.</p><p>He ran his fingers across Craig’s collar, up his neck where his thumbs could graze his jawline, mapping it out and memorising the shape, because it was such a nice shape. A shape he was almost envious of. He brushed his fingers into the longer strands of dark hair, soft to the touch in a way he didn’t expect, the first time.</p><p>He expected it now.</p><p>Just like he expected the hands that settled on his hips, thumbs tucking up under Kyle’s shirt to make contact with his skin in a way he always seemed to do. Kyle tried not to smile too much, not wanting to break the kiss.</p><p>He was enjoying the feeling of another tongue graze against his own too much to break it. Enjoying the way Craig always seemed cooler in the best kind of way, keeping his head on his shoulders, stopping the fire burning in his stomach from boiling him alive.</p><p>It was like clockwork. Craig’s tongue finally left his, only to start peppering kisses along his jaw, a trail forming as Kyle took it as the okay that he could start roaming his hands. Down the back of his neck, along the broad shoulders underneath the t-shirt, scrambling at his shoulder blades to pull the fabric up</p><p>Craig let go of his hips to give Kyle space to pull off his shirt. Kyle’s eyes roamed across Craig’s bare chest, the skin on show, all the way down to his waist, slotted neatly between Kyle’s legs, belt hidden by the top of the machine.</p><p>He dropped Craig’s shirt into the laundry basket next to them as arousal pooled in his stomach. “You’re really attractive, do you know that?”</p><p>Craig seemed to struggle under the praise, brows pulling together with a quirk of his lips. “Where’s the compliments coming from?”</p><p>“It’s not a compliment, it’s just fact.”</p><p>“Was it too quiet for you?”</p><p>Kyle scoffed as he rolled his eyes, but didn’t press any further. He chose to start kissing along Craig’s shoulder, enjoying the warm skin and the way it tasted when he reached his neck, giving a small nip of teeth at the join.</p><p>The hands on his thighs squeezed, pulling him a little closer. He took that as a sign he’d found a sensitive spot.</p><p>He decided to test it. He took the skin into his mouth, intent on leaving some kind of mark that was a little too high compared to some of the others. Something Craig usually berated him about; leaving incriminating evidence. It was worth the evidence if it made Craig’s hands move up to his ass and dig in like that, pulling him forward and capturing Kyle’s steadily growing erection between them.</p><p>He shifted his hips, unintentional, out of habit, arousal seeking friction that would sate him, trying to find a solid point to grind into against Craig’s stomach.</p><p>A hand found his chest and pushed him back, forcing him to let go of the skin he was lapping at.</p><p>The sight of the red mark blossoming on Craig’s skin made his cock twitch in it's confines.</p><p>Craig unbuttoned his jeans and began to try shimmy them off. Kyle raised himself up onto his hands long enough for Craig to pull his pants and boxers down, unhooking them from his left leg, leaving them dangling to the floor on his right. He didn’t have a chance to complain about it, given that Craig was already nestled between his legs again, one hand encompassing his erection.</p><p>He gave a shaky breath and let his eyes slip shut, legs moving and one foot hooking over the other, pulling Craig close.</p><p>Apparently his assault on Craig’s sensitive neck was permission for Craig to return it. The hand that wasn’t occupied by stroking his cock instead pushed his shirt up, bunching under his arms, revealing the skin of his chest that Craig began to trail kisses along, all tongue and wet trails and nips of lip covered teeth.</p><p>His head rolled backwards, back arching to try give Craig more access as he felt a tongue circle round his nipple, teasing him as the hand wrapped round his cock picked up pace, palm spreading round his tip to gather the precum leaking to make his job easier.</p><p>That heat in his stomach that threatened to boil him alive was so intense. So prominent. Everything that he began to focus on as he tried to keep himself sitting up, hands popped behind him as Craig continued to torturously explore his chest with his tongue, hand moving quickly to bring Kyle to his orgasm.</p><p>His every muscle tensed as it hit, heel of his foot digging into Craig’s back in an attempt to bring him even closer. He thanked the heavens that Craig had the sense to at least catch his load in his hand, rather than causing a mess in the <em>shared</em> laundry room that they were not equipped to clean up right now.</p><p>“Satisfied?”</p><p>He gave a nod at the question, finally picking his head up to look at Craig when he heard the low chuckle.</p><p>“Good."</p><p>“You can fuck me still, if you want?”</p><p>The words were out his mouth before he could think it through twice, and the way Craig’s brows shot up promised that he had definitely been heard.</p><p>“I don’t wanna do it without lube,” Craig said. “I’m not a sadist.”</p><p>“You’ve got that.”</p><p>Craig narrowed his eyes as he glanced down into his hand, smirk forming on his face. “You want me to fuck you with your own-?!”</p><p>“You don’t need to <em>say it out loud</em>,” Kyle hissed.</p><p>“No, I think I do. I think I’ve got to make sure you’re absolutely sure.”</p><p>“You’re such a jackass, I was trying to be nice.”</p><p>“Stand up and face the washer.”</p><p>Kyle thought about protesting, but the <em>ache </em>his body had to be filled stopped him. He hopped off, only a little wobbly on his feet, before he turned round and tried to figure out how he should position himself. He didn’t have long to figure it out before he felt probing fingers at his rear.</p><p>He gave a shaky gasp, thankful at least that in his post-orgasm haze his muscles were already relaxed. He rested his weight on his elbows and forearms, bracing himself against the machine that shook beneath him, still spinning as he felt two fingers slide inside of him and begin to stretch him out.</p><p>It was strange <em>knowing </em>that it was his own cum that was being used to prepare him. It was the kind of idea that, under normal circumstances, would make him gag. He wasn’t sure if it was just the atmosphere around them that changed things, but the fact that Craig was two fingers deep, about to seat himself in fully surrounded by everything Kyle with no extras was honestly kind of really hot.</p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p>“You’re not ready.”</p><p>“I am,” he tried not to whine when he spoke, angling his hips more to try get his point across. “Get on with it.”</p><p>“You sure about that?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure. Hurry up – we're not exactly in private. Token does have keys to this room.”</p><p>It was good enough of a reason for Craig, who dropped his trousers enough that he was bare to the world. Kyle glanced over his shoulder to see the grey eyes half lidded as he pumped himself a few times, using what was left of their substitute lube to get himself ready.</p><p>When Kyle felt the tip of Craig’s cock pushing against his entrance, he tensed his arms to try give himself extra support, taking in a deep breath and moving when the hands on his hips began to angle him.</p><p>“Shit,” Kyle groaned out as Craig’s hips met his ass, fully sheathed within him.</p><p>“Is it too much?”</p><p>“Stop asking,” Kyle managed to gasp out as he forced his body to relax. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna hurt you.”</p><p>“Craig, please, stop worrying about hurting me and just move.”</p><p>He thanked the heavens when Craig listened to him. He gave one quick, sharp inhale when he pushed back in a second time, burning a path along Kyle’s insides, pain sparking in...</p><p>In such a <em>good </em>way.</p><p>He wasn’t proud of the whine that left his mouth, but he was too far gone to try and control it. Instead, he let it happen, eyes slipping shut and basking in the <em>everything </em>that was happening. The sparks of pain, the bolts of pleasure, the feeling of the machine against his torso and hands, one reaching out and attempting to grasp hold of the slippery surface.</p><p>Whatever noise he made Craig clearly decided was too loud, as a strong hand reached forward and wrapped itself round Kyle’s mouth.</p><p>He might’ve been too spent to go again so soon, but his brain sure as hell was keeping track of what was happening. He was too sensitive, in all the best ways, and it was driving him crazy.</p><p>He pushed himself up, chasing that feeling that was brought on when Craig clasped a hand over his mouth. He felt the other hand on his hip, holding him in place as Craig moved in circular motions, stretching Kyle out on his cock. When Kyle’s back hit Craig’s chest he felt the whisperings of air passing his ear, Craig’s breath coming out heavy right next to him.</p><p>Craig wasn’t one for making noise. He was a pretty silent lover, in a way that suited him. In that moment Kyle was gifted with more noise than he’d ever heard.</p><p>It was in the heavy breath, the almost noiseless grunts that he gave and drawn-out stuttering breaths when Kyle squeezed around him. When he was in this state, orgasm already passed, just enjoying the pleasure happening to his body, it was easier for him to pick up on those little noises.</p><p>“Can you be quiet, if I let go?”</p><p>Kyle wanted to say no, if only to keep the hand round his mouth.</p><p>“I need both hands.”</p><p>He agreed.</p><p>He was so glad that he agreed. He had to cover his mouth with his own hand, falling forward and grasping the back of the machine for the onslaught that Craig gave. He held Kyle’s hips tight enough that Kyle wondered whether or not he was going to have marks on his hips, indents of Craig’s fingers left in him.</p><p>Kyle wondered how exactly he was supposed to get back up to his flat, with the force of every thrust that hit all the right spots.</p><p>He knew the signs to look for now, when Craig orgasmed. A sharp inhale, one firm thrust in and a much slower pull out. Kyle clenched, milking Craig’s orgasm for all it was worth.</p><p>The moan that he received for his efforts he thought might be burnt into his brain, and he wished he could record it for the moments where he was on his own to pleasure himself.</p><p>“Fuck,” Craig’s forehead hit his back, and when he pulled out Kyle grimaced at the wetness that was left. “That...”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kyle agreed. “That was something.”</p><p>“I’m not saying we should make a habit of screwing in the shared laundry room, but that was pretty nice.”</p><p>“It was, but I feel like I need a shower, now,” Kyle admitted, his high quickly falling to a low. “I forgot exactly why I didn’t like people cumming in me.”</p><p>Craig chuckled low, placing a kiss onto Kyle’s back. “What, don’t like being filled up?”</p><p>“That’s nasty.”</p><p>“Some people are into it.”</p><p>Kyle gave a start as he felt fingers brush against his now sore hole. “Don’t go back there unless you plan to clean up your mess.”</p><p>“It’s your mess too – which <em>you </em>suggested.”</p><p>He was thankful when Craig at least reached into the closest basket – which happened to be Kyle’s, and withdrew the shirt that Kyle had taken off him. The feeling of the cotton wiping him down wasn’t exactly a <em>welcome </em>one when he wasn’t the one doing it, and it filled him with a mortified kind of embarrassment that made him shy away from the contact. He didn’t really have anywhere to go, given that he was pressed up against the washing machine.</p><p>“I’ll do another load,” Craig advised as he dropped his shirt back in with Kyle’s things. “Fucker doesn’t even know how to do laundry...”</p><p>Kyle groaned out at the murmured words he heard, rolling his eyes as Craig finally pulled away and gave him space to put his jeans back on properly. “And I thought I was a neat-freak.”</p><p>“You’re not a neat-freak – neither am I, by the way, I just know how to look after myself.”</p><p>“Sure thing, <em>babe</em>.”</p><p>He laughed as Craig threw the cum-stained shirt at him, narrowly dodging it before he picked it off the floor by his fingertips and dropped it into the machine that Craig was about to use.</p><p>They stayed in there until the washers were done, lying on the benches that lined the walls for people to wait in the room with, talking about anything from Craig’s next shift at work, to what Kenny had said about his date with Tweek the night before.</p><p>--</p><p>Wendy sat in the stairwell, her laundry by her side, not quite sure what to do. She couldn’t exactly go in there after what she’d heard, and there was <em>no doubt </em>in her mind about what she had heard.</p><p>Craig had called someone babe, and when that someone replied she recognised them as Kyle.</p><p>How long had this been going on? Was it a secret? If not, did that mean she could go in? But if it was, she would catch them, and would it ruin whatever it was? Who was she allowed to talk to about this?</p><p>Her gut response was Stan. She snapped her phone out and fired a text asking if he was free.</p><p>Before she got a response someone called out to her.</p><p>“Wends? Are you okay?”</p><p>She looked up to see her neighbour Red looking down at her with a furrowed brow. “I’m fine, just resting. You?”</p><p>“Fine, just heading to do laundry.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Red raised a brow.</p><p>“It’s...” Wendy looked down at her phone as it pinged, telling her Stan wasn’t free for another three hours.</p><p>
  <em> Three. Hours. </em>
</p><p>“Okay, I have to talk to someone about this, come on.”</p><p>She was kind of thankful that it was Red who had found her, considering when they started to gossip, the other girl could fill in a couple of blanks on whether or not it was meant to be a secret.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Its crazy to me how long this ended up being. </p><p>I've been in a mentally wobbly place recently and I am finally out of it, I feel like that's what this chapter is. Me getting out of my weird slump bcs I'm happy with it and it's been a little while since I was happy with my writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kyle forgot about having seen Bebe. Things seemed to just slide back to normality. Sure, there was a little embarrassment on Bebe’s face the next time he saw her, but nothing explicitly weird. Stan had gone to game night with Nichole and didn’t come back looking depressed. He had been worried about nothing. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t been worried about nothing. It just took a couple of days for word to get around. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what happened as soon as he saw Stan. He came home from work, finding his best friend on the couch, whiskey bottle open in his hands as he stared at the TV, not quite focusing in on what was playing in the background. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a scene he’d seen before. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stan?” Kyle asked, trying to get those blue eyes to focus on something, even if it was him. “You alright?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I think I really fucked up, dude,” Stan’s voice cracked at the end of his sentence. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle was by his side in seconds, taking the bottle out of his hands and putting it back on the table. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what happened.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me,” he encouraged, forcing a smile onto his face as they started a practiced routine of <em>not </em>letting Stan stew in his own feelings. “I’ll listen, I promise.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bebe came up, all furious about the fact that I hadn’t told her about me and Nicole? Complaining that now the girls think she’s some kind of pariah for moving in on someone else’s territory, but...” Stan’s brow was furrowed and there was a redness to his cheeks that Kyle wasn’t sure was from the alcohol, or from tears. “I don’t know what she’s talking about?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say to her?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked her what she meant, and she just kind of panicked and left.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle felt a wave of annoyance at Bebe’s hot-and-cold approach to the situation. Drop Nicole in it, and then ditch without coming up with a decent excuse. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought about texting Nicole, but...I don’t wanna end up making it worse?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s...something you should know.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if it was really his place to be the one to tell Stan, but he didn’t have a prepared response. He’d never actually spoken to Nichole about it. His information about her feelings for Stan came from a second hand source, and while he trusted Kenny, he wasn’t sure it was really fair to assume that it was the full truth. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But...Stan looked distraught, and Kyle couldn’t leave him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, it’s...what I’m gonna tell you is just hearsay, okay? It’s nothing I heard first hand, so take it with a pinch of salt, alright?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned as Stan met his gaze, blue eyes searching. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been mentioned that Nichole has a crush on you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nichole...wait, what?” Stan furrowed his brows as he visibly reeled at the information. “No, dude, Nichole doesn’t like me like that, we’re just friends.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To you maybe, but to her maybe not.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Stan ran a hand through his hair as his eyes blew wide. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, it’s just a – <em>Kenny </em>is the one who told me, you’d get better information out of him, but he was pretty convincing honestly.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’d explain why Bebe was so upset, because she thinks that...have I been leading her on?!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, no, I’m pretty sure she knew you were into Bebe.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Stan rested his head in his hands as his gazed faded off into the distance. “I can’t believe this.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just – why would <em>Nichole </em>have a crush on me?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle raised a brow. “Pass?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s just, she’s really smart and like, put together and shit. The only other guys she’s dated that I’ve seen were like, Token? And then she was kind of into you when she first moved in, and you’re both – you’re both <em>really </em>different to me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, Nichole and I had like – that doesn’t count. It lasted for a total of like, one week, and then we had an actual conversion together and have been nothing but friends since. And you’re not that different to Token.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so different! Tokens got his shit together! I definitely do not have my shit together!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is Token any better than you?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In loads of ways!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle sighed as he moved to sit next to Stan on the couch, amusement on his lips as Stan immediately leant against him for comfort. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, dude.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You give me too much.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever it is she sees in you, she must think is worth it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I managed to fuck up this badly.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...don’t think you can say you fucked up <em>that </em>badly.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle shrugged as he wrapped an arm around Stan. “If Nichole knows you like Bebe, maybe she’s not actually that upset about it. Maybe all the other girls are just...being upset for her?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Bebe was mad that I didn’t tell her Nichole and I had a thing, does that not mean I was leading her on?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle honestly wasn’t sure. “Maybe you need to talk to Nichole.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise of protest that Stan gave was comical. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious! I’m not exactly the best person to talk to about how <em>she </em>feels about this.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I even say?! ‘Hey, I don’t know if you heard but I slept with Bebe and now she’s mad at me because of you, what’s up with that?’”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can figure it out, dude. At the very least you could tell her what Bebe said, and ask if she <em>is </em>upset.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate this idea.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle shrugged. “Yeah, well, it’s your best one.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stan pulled back from the comfort in order to reach for his drink. “I’ll...figure something out. You’re right. You can’t really fix it.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. That’s between you, Nichole, and Bebe.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And all the other girls, apparently.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle snorted. “Of course.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyle...” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at his name, seeing a tension cross Stan’s face as he turned to face Kyle properly. “Yeah?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While I’ve got you, there’s...something I’ve been meaning to ask you about.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...” Stan grimaced as he cast his gaze away from Kyle. “Do you know whose toothbrush is in the bathroom?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle stopped. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was...Craig’s toothbrush still in the bathroom? He hadn’t really registered it. He’d brought it days ago, a spare one he kept, and Kyle had thought maybe it’d be worth keeping it in his room, but once the conversation had happened and they moved on to <em>other things</em> he’d pushed it to the back of his mind. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to panic as he realised Stan was waiting for an answer. He gave a low hum as he tried to act like he was attempting to remember what Stan was talking about while his brain raced to figure out some kind of <em>believable excuse </em>to the monumental fuck up that they’d made. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Ike’s.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stan finally met his gaze again, uncertainty written across his face. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found it in my room the other day, and figured while I was keeping hold of it I might as well put it in the bathroom.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he know?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he does!” Kyle chimed with a strained smile, praying to all that was good that Stan wouldn’t actually ask his brother. “Who else’s could it be?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stan looked like he was about to say something. Kyle’s brain launched into a <em>full panic</em> at the idea that Stan had any sort of answer to that question as he registered that it had <em>so not </em>been the right question and he needed to put the brakes on this conversation like, five minutes ago. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll message him about it later to make sure,” Kyle offered. “And then if it's not, we can bin it. It might be an old spare I had from travelling. It’s never bad to have a spare though!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood and gestured towards the kitchen. “I’m gonna get a drink, how about I get you a snack or something? To make you feel better?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, dude. Thanks.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was glad that Stan dropped it there. Despite looking unsure, he didn’t press, and when Kyle returned to the living room with a bowl of his favourite ice-cream, he was distracted enough that he didn’t seem to care anymore. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle? Kyle cared. Kyle was too busy still <em>panicking</em>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left the room and slipped into his bedroom, pulling out his phone as he fired a text across to his neighbour to ask if he was free, leaning against his window, staring at the door <em>just in case </em>Stan decided he suddenly wanted to come in and continue their conversation. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He received a reply of approval. He pressed the call button. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig took an unnecessarily long time to pick up considering he was apparently free. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stan found your toothbrush.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause. He held his breath. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Clyde?”</span></em> Craig’s voice came out quieter that time, further away from the phone. <em>“Can you go get us more eggs from the shop?” 
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a murmured response that Kyle didn’t quite hear. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, well, I want them now for your dinner, so fucking hurry up. You’re the one who asked me to cook.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sucked in a large breath and held it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, what the fuck?” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stan found your toothbrush!” Kyle continued in a hushed whisper. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did he say?” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He just asked me who’s it was, and I told him it was Ike’s, but he didn’t look convinced honestly.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean, if he doesn’t know it’s mine then that’s good, right?” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, I guess, but...I dunno, do you think we’ve been too slack?” Kyle pressed as he turned to look out the window, seeing Heidi and Lola in the courtyard, chatting together and waving as Teresa arrived to join them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone was bound to notice something eventually.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean we can be lazy.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eh.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle scowled. “Don’t just ‘eh’, you agreed you didn’t want it getting round.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, I know. You’re right, it’d be a pain in the ass.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’d just be best to start...keeping it out of the flats?” Kyle suggested. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where the hell else would we go?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could just drive somewhere, I guess?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence that met him down the phone was unnerving. He held his breath as he waited for a response. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You want to go dogging?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not-?!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s absolutely what you’re asking.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle grit his teeth as he fought through the embarrassment. “I’m just trying to come up with a solution. You can say no.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I never said I was against it.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why did you have to make it sound so weird?!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just like it when you squirm.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a hot flush erupt on his face, and this time it wasn’t anger. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s do it. When are you free?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the right decision, he told himself. Taking it out of the flat made it less likely that they’d get quite as <em>comfortable </em>as they had been. Between Craig staying overnight and Kyle forgetting to hide his toothbrush, it was a miracle they hadn’t been caught already. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t even the first close call. He had been convinced that Token or Clyde would get suspicious after they caught Kyle using Craig’s shower, yet neither of them gave him any hints that they were onto them. They continued to act like normal, and it never came up. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he could run into Bebe in the hallway the morning after, there was no reason why Stan might not run into Craig in the hallway either one morning. It was just dumb luck that he hadn’t so far. </span>
  
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <span>It was already dark. Stan and Clyde were both already at their game night. Kyle and Craig had said they would be hanging out, deciding not to act like they suddenly didn’t spend time together anymore. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They agreed to meet in the carpark. Kyle fired a message to him to let him know he was heading down, before he started to search for Craig’s car. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a nervousness in his bones that he didn’t quite know what to do with. He had to stop himself from jogging over to the car as soon as he saw it, choosing instead to take a leisurely walk and glance over his shoulder at every opportunity. He didn’t see Craig there yet, and still hadn’t had a reply from his message. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should’ve waited for a reply. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached the back window first, stopping long enough to use it as a mirror, as if it would help settle him somehow. He never tried <em>too </em>hard when he was due to meet Craig, but he couldn’t stop himself picking fault with his curls, wishing that maybe he’d worn something a little less slobbish than what he’d chosen. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were going out somewhere that wasn’t the flat. Yeah, sure, it was to like, an empty multistorey carpark in order to screw in the backseat, but that didn’t mean he needed to feel like a total trash pile. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped out his skin as the front window began to roll down, revealing the scowling face of one of his neighbours.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, you look fine.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Craig?!” he shouted out, flush rising to his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears. “What the fuck?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me you were in there?” he snapped. “You scared the shit out of me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to know what the fuck you were doing.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was waiting for you!” Kyle defended with a glare. “You never told me you were here.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We agreed on a time to meet. It’s that time. Where else would I be?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, running late?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I was running late, then I’d tell you,” Craig glanced between Kyle and the window he’d been using as a mirror. “Were you checking yourself out?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t. I just – my hair. Won’t do what I want it to do.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig levelled him a disbelieving look, leaning out the window and speaking low as if he was trying not to be overheard in the entirely empty parking lot. “You’re not a bad looking guy, Kyle.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would say that,” he insisted.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Course I would. Because I think it’s true. I’m pretty sure it’s obvious that I think you’re attractive.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle spluttered at that.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” A smirk started to form across his lips. “Why are you acting like this is surprising?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have a purely physical kind of relationship, which…really wouldn’t be happening if you weren’t.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The idea that all that time ago when Craig <em>first said </em>that he’d be willing to be Kyle’s sex-friend it was said with the idea that he thought Kyle wasn’t <em>bad looking </em>was enough to make Kyle want to hide behind the closest plush surface. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you getting in, or are you gonna stand there all night?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m coming! Jesus, dude.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig drove them in mostly silence. The nerves in Kyle’s bloodstream were still too high to make casual conversation, and Craig didn’t seem willing to fill the silence himself. He drove them to the carpark he’d told Kyle about, going up and up and up, to the second top level, despite having stopped seeing parked cars on the third. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He parked and killed the engine, plunging them into darkness, the radio cutting out. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle gave himself a moment to look out across the skyline, buildings in the area surrounding them. Something familiar to focus in on. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kyle nodded. “I’ve just never done this before.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made him feel a little better, knowing he wouldn’t be the only one a little bit out of their depth, as calm as Craig always managed to seem. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not what I’d call comfortable,” Craig muttered as he glanced over his shoulder to the back seat.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t call sex comfortable either, but here we are,” Kyle muttered. “Should we set up?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig nodded. “You good with that?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s fine. I have – I keep a condom in my wallet.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep a <em>condom</em> in your <em>wallet</em>?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle pushed down the embarrassment he felt at the amused look on his friend’s face. “It’s not weird. Besides, I didn’t want to ever be...unprepared, with what we have going on.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have lube in there too?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I was worried it might rip and then I’d have to explain why my wallet is all...nasty.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig snorted. “That’s fine. I have lube in my glove box.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, seriously?” Kyle asked as he knocked the compartment open. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I packed the essentials.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Kyle marvelled as he pulled what they needed out. “Get in the back, then.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig moved, vaulting over to the back seat and sitting behind Kyle, who pulled his seat as far forward as he could to give them enough space. Threw what they needed into the back, fishing out his wallet as Craig began to unbutton his jeans. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we even going to-?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll face the front,” Kyle suggested. “Have you put those window covers up?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have, yeah.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Kyle climbed over into the back. “Let’s go.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a little awkward at first. It wasn’t like he’d never kissed someone in a car before, but his brain was caught on the fact that he was going to have to fit himself in the space between Craig and the passenger seat, trying to figure it out logistically. Even when he was there kissing the handsome man it wasn’t enough to distract him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can hear you thinking,” Craig muttered as he pulled back with a disapproving look, raising his hands to run across Kyle’s cheeks to his hair. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be so nervous,” Craig gave him a small peck, thumbs tracing circles into his head. “Chill, dude.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did his best, though the longer they kissed, the easier it became. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stress of the situation began to disappear as Craig played with his hair while tracing a tongue across his lips. Instead, he focused in on the excitement bubbling inside him that they were out here, some random spot, under the cover of darkness. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a similar excitement to what he’d felt when they were in the laundry room. Like they were playing with fate. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to seek out the feeling of skin, hands slipping under his sweater to push it up, exposing the skin to the world and giving up on making out in the back seat in favour of kissing along his jaw. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had a hazy memory as he reached Craig’s ear, smirk forming on his lips as his tongue darted out across the skin below, before he pulled it into his mouth and subjected it to his teeth. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig was <em>putty</em>. He could feel the way he melted into Kyle’s grip for a few seconds before his senses came back and he pulled away with a glare on his pink face. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what,” Craig snapped. “I thought you’d forgotten.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess not.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not explaining any marks to Clyde. If you fuck up and he sees, I’m going to tell him.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be outing yourself as well.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m willing to put myself in the shit if I get to drag you down with me.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle rolled his eyes, smile on his face as he relented. He moved to start removing Craig’s sweater instead. There was something delicious about seeing him without a shirt, pants unbuttoned as he sat there waiting for Kyle’s next move. The darkness kept Kyle from being able to appreciate it as much as he wanted to, but in the battle between wanting to <em>feel </em>his way around the image in the dark and wanting to be thoroughly fucked in the back seat of Craig’s car, the latter won out. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Work on your pants,” Kyle instructed as he tossed the sweater on the driver’s seat before moving to take off his own. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig didn’t complain. He lifted his hips and shuffled his jeans and boxers down to his knees, enough that there was space for Kyle. Kyle dumped his shirt on the passenger seat before he started to try and wiggle out of his jeans. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take them off,” Craig advised as he watched Kyle move. “You’re gonna need more freedom than me.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, because you’re just gonna sit there and let me do all the work?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You <em>like </em>to do all the work,” Craig corrected with a teasing tilt in his tone. “Like you’d <em>let me </em>take over.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve let you take charge before.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and it’s a battle to get there.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped his pants in the front with his shirt, taking the chance to glance out of the front windshield of the car for any strange faces looking in. He was pleased when he still saw only the backdrop of the skyline from the upper storey carpark. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He returned to leaning against Craig. Craig, who’s hands sought him out in the darkness, mapping out the shape of his torso as Kyle threaded his fingers through the dark strands of hair. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was a little slower this time, yet still managed to feel more charged. He wasn’t sure if it was the expectations of what was to come, or from the pleasure he felt at having his skin pressed against someone else’s. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Craig’s hand moving before he saw it. Or, specifically, felt his <em>shoulder </em>move, muscles rippling, and moved to feel his upper arm as Craig began to bring himself to full mast. Kyle felt his own arousal grow at the knowledge of what Craig was doing, despite the fact that the darkness hid it well. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t break the kiss as he found the condoms still sat next to the buckle of the seat Craig was sat in. He gripped one tight, the other hand moving to tug lightly at Craig’s hair, separating the kiss despite how much he didn’t want to. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig nodded, and Kyle moved about blindly in the dark. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anything, it was a good excuse to be a little more handsy than he usually might be, taking his time in enjoying the feeling of the warm cock in his hand as he rolled the condom down, nose so close to Craig’s as he tried to make out every inch of his face in the darkness. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Craig’s hands moved for the lube, and the other for Kyle’s hips. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Kyle muttered as he batted Craig’s hands away. “I’ve got to – take it out.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take what out? You’re wearing that plug again?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I wasn’t sure how <em>fast </em>we’d need to be,” Kyle hissed through his embarrassment, which only grew as he watched Craig’s eyes zone in towards his rear, tilting his head as if it would help him see. “It’s not that weird.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said it was weird. Can I take it out?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle blanched. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can say no.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...” he struggled to quite meet Craig’s gaze. “You can.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to face the front, right? Show me what you mean.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The space between Craig and the passenger seat was pretty small. He found himself wishing he was a little smaller as he tried to pull himself forward, wrapping his arms around the seat in front of him for support, enough of a gap between him and Craig for him to slip his hand down. He rested his head against the seat in hopes he could hide his face, despite the fact neither of them could see much anyway. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Craig’s hands move. One landed on his lower back, pushing him forward and forcing him to angle his hips as the other reached between his cheeks, finding the base of the plug. Kyle felt his leg muscles twitch as Craig began to pull, his whole body feeling like it shifted at the loss of the plug. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard it land on the seat next to them as Craig’s fingers began to toy with him, circling round his already stretched hole, in a way he was sure Craig <em>knew </em>just made him frustrated. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you stretched enough? Or do you need more?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fine, I don’t need anything,” Kyle said, though his voice hitched at the end when two fingers roughly entered him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The low chuckle that came from behind sent a pleasant rush straight to his dick and he buried his face further into the seat ahead. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure – <em>fuck</em>,” he swore low as he glared over his shoulder. “Stop asking me questions and then doing <em>that </em>.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help it,” Craig admitted in the darkness. “The noises you make are too hot.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was at least given a break after that. Craig didn’t spend long preparing him, three fingers stretching and twisting enough that he relaxed into it, feeling the build of pleasure beginning in his gut. Despite knowing where they were, he felt himself begin to give over to the temptations that Craig brought. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clenched as he felt Craig begin to pull his fingers back, not ready to let go of the feeling. He was pleased at least that he wasn’t empty for long. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand that had been on his lower back shifted to his hips, attempting to guide him the dark. He took Craig’s lead as he shifted backwards, shuffling on Craig’s lap to try and navigate his way. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he felt the tip of Craig’s arousal at his entrance he sunk backwards, pulling away from the seat he had been hiding for cover in and pushing back onto Craig instead. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig held him half way, both hands gripping onto Kyle’s hips to steady him and pull to a stop. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just give me a second,” Craig requested. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine,” he assured despite the strain in his voice. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went to look over his shoulder, but Craig moved first. He felt Craig’s forehead hit his back, breath heavy against his skin before the grip on his hips loosened and he was given space to sink back fully. He gave a satisfied hum as he filled up, the sting of pleasure that he had been chasing finally hitting. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is-?” Craig’s voice was shaky as he spoke. “This is different.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,” Kyle agreed. “You feel deeper.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you said about being fast earlier, but you’re gonna need to sit there a second unless you want it to be <em>too </em>fast.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but laugh, eliciting a groan that landed somewhere between annoyed and pleased from behind. He did his best to keep himself steady as he waited for the okay to pick up again. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig let out a sigh before he sat up, fingers digging into Kyle’s hips. “Okay, you can move.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle didn’t quite expect what a workout it would be for his arms, though now he was moving he realised he probably should’ve guessed. He used them to pull himself backwards and forwards, clutching the metal bars between the base of the seat and the headrest as he continued to move himself on Craig’s cock. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was just the change of scenery, but he felt more aware of every noise that was filling the car as they fucked on the back seat. He felt so aware of every twitch of Craig’s legs, every dig of his fingers into Kyle’s skin. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he felt a hand begin to snake up his side he leant backwards, one hand moving to clutch the handle above the door. He gave a raspy moan as his back lined up with Craig’s chest, feeling lips attach themselves to his neck. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he’d thought Craig was deep before, he was no way prepared for how deep he felt now. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every inch of him was filled, and the series of pitiful moans that began to spill from his lips were something he was sure he’d be embarrassed about later. Craig’s hips circled below him, providing <em>just enough </em>friction between the two of them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh <em>shit</em>,” he gasped out, every muscle tensing as Craig hit his sensitive spot <em>just right</em>. “Shit, Craig-?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever <em>words </em>his brain was about to come out with were promptly cut off when Craig decided to pick up the slack. Kyle struggled to find enough concentration to move when Craig’s hips snapped upwards, too busy losing himself in every shot of pleasure that wracked through his body with every small jolt of Craig’s hips. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached behind to run his fingers through Craig’s hair, one hand still holding the handle in an attempt to provide some stability, gripping till his fingers hurt. He felt too warm, too stimulated, too full, and didn’t want to give <em>any </em>of it up. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The <em>ache </em>he felt couldn’t be denied any longer. He reached down and grasped hold of his length, moving his hand in erratic patterns as Craig continued his assault on his prostate, too much and not enough all at once. The movements were small, not enough room to move properly in the cramped space, but they were frequent and hard, and Kyle wasn’t sure how much more he could take. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no warning when his orgasm hit. He was lucky he managed to catch his load before it made a mess of Craig’s car, feeling it seep between his fingers as he finished riding out his orgasm. The overwhelming sensitivity that hit as Craig continued was nearly intolerable and he <em>loved it. </em></span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clenched, senses beginning to return to him as he rocked his hips back and forth, hearing the guttural <em>groan </em>that Craig made so close to his ear that ran straight through Kyle’s every inch as he came. Kyle was pretty convinced he’d probably be able to get hard again from that sound alone. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence felt too loud without the crude noises of sex to fill it, their heavy breathing a poor substitute. Kyle pulled up enough to give Craig space to pull out before dropping back down. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kyle panted as he leant back against the man behind him. “I think I’d say we can do that again.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig chuckled and it was intoxicating, the way it reverberated against his back and tickled his ear. “What, you into dogging, now?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m into this position is what it is,” Kyle muttered, wiggling down against Craig’s crotch. “Is that so bad?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, I suppose not. If this is how we want to keep this up, it’s probably a good thing you’re not against it.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It just makes sense,” he mused. “If we don’t want to risk almost getting caught again.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always right,” Kyle teased as he shifted, leaning his back against the door so he could see Craig properly. The man had that devilish smirk on his face. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle didn’t try to fight the urge to kiss him. He dipped forward, placing a lazy kiss on Craig’s lips as he allowed his eyes to slip shut and revel in the feeling of the naked chest against him, the smell of sex and sweat drifting around them and he had a fleeting moment of selfishness where he hoped the smell stayed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like he was marking some kind of territory. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig ran a hand up his spine, the other one ground from his knee up his thigh to squeeze lightly as he deepened the kiss, their tongues brushing as they continued to enjoy their post-orgasm haze. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have to be up in the morning?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle took a moment to process the question before he answered. “No? I wouldn’t have suggested this if I did.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to go back yet, then,” Craig muttered, quiet voice so loud in the silence of the car. “If you’re up for another round?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle snorted, smile growing on his face. “Give me five minutes, and then yes.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can wait five minutes.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He angled his head to nuzzle against Craig’s cheek, taking the chance to run his tongue against the shapely jaw and taste the skin through the beginnings of stubble. When he felt Craig’s cock twitch against his ass, he smirked as he ground his hips down. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t ask for five minutes and then pull this shit,” Craig warned with a glare. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you fucking sound it.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned despite having been so blatantly called out. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two hours later his body protested enough that they were forced to call it a night, despite how much he wasn’t ready to go home. </span>
  
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>
  <span>Stan gave a tight smile as he met Clyde’s gaze. The man was standing in front of Cartman’s flat, as they had agreed, not wanting to talk about it in front of the rest of the group. It was a private matter, just between them, no one else. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde looked hopeful when he approached, but he could only shake his head. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Stan confirmed. “Told me it was Ike’s, and when he found it in his room he thought he might as well keep it for whenever he visited again.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rats,” Clyde muttered as he glared down at the table with a huff. “You said Wendy...?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, dude. I’m not saying she’s lying, but...Kyle tells me everything. If I don’t hear it from him, I don’t know if it’s true.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess...it's still weird. That’s definitely Craig’s toothbrush.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stan sucked in a breath as he mulled it over in his brain. “We’re just gonna have to take his word for it, unless you wanna ask Craig?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, I really don’t.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t keep them waiting much longer. Let’s go in.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde whined at Stan’s words. “I just – I <em>want to know</em>, dude!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you asked Token about it?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I’d wait to see what you came back with.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stan shrugged. “Your move, then.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew from the look in Clyde’s eye that the brunette wasn’t going to let it lie. He led them into the flat, seeing Cartman, Butters, and Scott there already, and tried not to dwell on the pang of guilt he felt by the lack of Nichole and Teresa. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had enough to worry about. If Clyde wanted to pursue the mystery of having found Craig’s toothbrush in his bathroom when he visited, then Stan would let him. Kyle would come to him when he was good and ready, he was sure of it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably. Maybe not, but he <em>did </em>have other things to worry about. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I keep meaning to go over the old chapters to refresh them and improve them a little and then get distracted by writing other fics that aren't this HA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle was on the way back from work. He locked up his car in the parking lot and dragged his feet into the building, thinking about food and TV after spending half the day on his feet in the embalming room. He needed dinner, and a shower, but most of all he needed a <em>sofa.</em></p><p>He called for the elevator, not feeling up to <em>stairs </em>at that moment. It signalled it was coming up from the basement and he waited as patiently as he could for it while trying to remember the contents of their fridge. He was struggling.</p><p>The doors opened, and he gave a friendly nod as his eyes met those of a neighbour, taking one step onto the lift, before said neighbour promptly started to cry.</p><p>Nichole stood there with a bag of laundry, eyes welling up with tears and a hand shooting to cover her mouth. The apology she gave wobbled with the sobs she was trying to hold back, and Kyle acted on impulse as he stepped fully into the elevator and slammed the button to take it back down to the basement.</p><p>She didn’t argue with him, letting him guide her out to the hallway that held their communal areas. He picked up her bag that she’d abandoned in favour of moving to slump back against the closest wall. He dropped her bag and sent the elevator back up, feeling a sigh of relief as the doors sighed closed, only to be left with the reality of the next thing he had to deal with.</p><p>Sure, he’d saved Nichole face by not crying in front of everyone, but now he was<em> stuck </em>with her, and the fact that apparently the thing that had made her cry was him?</p><p>He didn’t move for some time. Stood at the door with his fists opening and closing as he tried to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do. Nichole didn’t provide any prompt either, hands covering her face as she sobbed into them, knees pulled up to her chest. The sound echoed across the hallway and surrounded Kyle as if to taunt him that he’d put himself down here with her.</p><p>He slid down the wall next to her, nerves bubbling in his chest as he tried to figure out what his opening line would be. Her sobbing began to ease, pulling herself back as she grabbed the laundry bag and pulled the first item of clothing out to wipe her face with. He had the decency to turn away while she did.</p><p>“Sorry,” she muttered into the echoing corridor. “I-you didn’t have to come with me.” </p><p>“I didn’t want to ditch you. Are you...?” </p><p>She clearly <em>wasn’t </em>okay, so asking the question left him feeling a little stupid.</p><p>Yet she still nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I’m just...” </p><p>When she didn’t finish, he prompted: “Do you...wanna talk about it?”  </p><p>She hesitated at his offer.  </p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t. I assume – I mean, I think, it’s about Stan, right?”  </p><p>She gave a helpless laugh. “That obvious, huh?”  </p><p>“No, I’m just hoping, because if it wasn’t about Stan then that means I must’ve done something.” </p><p>She chuckled as the low sobs finally came to a complete stop. “It’s not you. It’s definitely Stan.” </p><p>He turned his attention to the floor, wrapping his arms round his knees as he brought them up to his chest and waited for her to speak. At least he was finally sat down, and the floor wasn’t...that much harder than a sofa. </p><p>“I guess you know that...I kind of have a crush on him, then?” </p><p>“I mean, Kenny had to spell it out for me. But I’ve been told I’m not the most observant with people.”  </p><p>“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  </p><p>“I don’t mind. You can rat away on him all you like.”  </p><p>She gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Thanks.”  </p><p>A moment of silence passed between them where he thought maybe she wasn’t going to say anything. But then she did, all at once.  </p><p>“I don’t even know why I’m so upset!” the words burst from her and he gave a jump at the intensity of them. “It was so clear that he was interested in Bebe, but I’d been hoping that...maybe it was all superficial? Sure, she’s attractive, and lots of guys like her, but they never do anything with her! I thought maybe Stan would be the same, and now...now I’ve waited too long to say something, and she has him.”  </p><p>“Are you sure it’s too late?”  </p><p>“They slept together!” Nicole threw her hands into the air. “I don’t know what it means, but...it sure feels too late.”  </p><p>He raised a hand to touch her shoulder, and she was quick to lean into it.  </p><p>“I know it’s silly, to be so upset about a boy I never bothered to make a move on, but...”  </p><p>“It’s not silly,” Kyle assured. “It’s heartbreak. Heartbreak always sucks.”  </p><p>“I suppose it’s not unlike what happened with you and Heidi, huh?”  </p><p>He grimaced at the reminder and looked away.  </p><p>“Sorry, I shouldn’t have-?”  </p><p>“It’s okay,” he forced himself to say. “It’s not like we’re not friends again, and now she’s with Clyde and he suits her, really well. I guess it just...” he shrugged. “It does sting, when it’s a friend who gets between you and the person you like.”  </p><p>“You...still don’t really speak to Cartman, do you?” </p><p>“I mean, we speak a bit. After he and Heidi broke up, like, last year, it became a little easier?” he admitted. “But I doubt we’ll ever be friends like we were again. I think I’m honestly glad to be rid of him.”  </p><p>Nichole looked back down with a low hum. </p><p>“But you and Bebe have a better friendship than I ever had with Cartman.”  </p><p>“We do,” she agreed. “I can’t stay mad at her. I’m not mad at Stan, either, not really. I guess it’ll just take some time before...”  </p><p>“Take all the time you need, you don’t have to rush this.”  </p><p>They sat on the floor for some time in silence after that, with him holding her close while she held back sobs that he knew were there. His eyes gravitated towards the display above the elevator that showed where it was called to, tensing every time he saw it ticking down towards the first floor. </p><p>When his phone broke the silence, they both jumped out their skin. Nichole gave a laugh as Kyle swore low, fishing it out his jacket as quick as he could. He half expected it to be Craig. He tried not to be too disappointed when it wasn’t. </p><p>“Uh...” he stared at the caller ID, knowing that Nichole could see it. “It’s Stan.” </p><p>“You can get it,” she assured. “I’ll be quiet.”  </p><p>He cleared his breath, keeping one arm wrapped around the girl next to him as he answered the phone, fingers twitching against her shoulder. He should keep it brief. </p><p>“Hello?”  </p><p><em> “Hey, Kyle,” </em>Stan’s voice echoed through the phone, and Nichole inched that little bit closer to him, tucking her nose into her arm. <em>“Where are you?”</em></p><p>“I was going to the shop, after work. Why?”  </p><p><em> “I...I went round to Nichole’s. I figured I’d try talking to her, like you suggested, but she wasn’t in. Well, Red said she wasn’t in, but Red also said that if she was she wouldn’t tell a ‘no good son of a bitch like me’ anyway, so...”  </em> </p><p>“I’m proud of you for trying, dude,” Kyle said, fumbling for something to answer with, knowing Nichole was literally in his arms. “Have you tried to...ring her?”  </p><p><em> “I have. It’s just ringing out.”  </em> </p><p>Kyle turned to Nichole, who had pulled out her phone for the evidence. There was the notification on her screen that read <em>fifteen </em>missed calls. Kyle resisted the urge to tell Stan that fifteen was way overkill.  </p><p>He met Nichole’s eyes as she looked up at him. Nothing was said as he tried to somehow telepathically ask her how she wanted him to answer.  </p><p>
  <em> “Are you still there?”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah, I’m still here,” Kyle said. “Sorry, I’m...trying to think of what you should do.”  </p><p>Nichole bit down on her lip, brows furrowing together, before she gave a firm nod and wiped the corner of her eyes as she whispered low. “I can do it.” </p><p>“Where are you now?”  </p><p>
  <em> “I went home. I figured I’d take the fuck off for what it was, I guess.”  </em>
</p><p>“I’m...I actually know where Nichole is.”  </p><p>He was met with silence down the phone.  </p><p>“I can bring her back?” he suggested, Nichole giving a less confident nod of approval. “And then you can talk to her.”  </p><p><em> “Are you with her?”  </em> </p><p>“I am.”  </p><p><em> “And...</em><em>she doesn’t mind, coming back with you?”  </em> </p><p>Kyle raised his brows.  </p><p>She shook her head.  </p><p>“No, she doesn’t mind. I think she knows you need to talk this out, too.”  </p><p><em> “I’ll get ready.”  </em> </p><p>The call ended, and Kyle tucked his phone in his pocket before he turned back to the woman next to him. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”  </p><p>“No, but it needs to happen. I can’t just avoid it. I know that the other girls are just trying to be supportive, but it’s not fair on him or Bebe for them to be made out to be villains.”  </p><p>“Thanks, Nichole. I appreciate it.”  </p><p>She followed close behind him as he led her back up to his apartment, her laundry bag in her hands. He opened the door to let her in, patting her on the back and wishing her good luck. She gave an unsteady wave and a thank you as she disappeared into the flat, shutting the door behind her. He felt a swell of pride for them both, at their willingness to put their discomfort aside and sit down to talk about their feelings like adults.  </p><p>Except...  </p><p>Now he was left stuck outside.  </p><p>He cursed as he looked up and down the hall, trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do now. He was tired, and <em>hungry, </em>and had been hoping the spend the next two hours with his ass glued to the couch.  </p><p>The route down was familiar. Familiar enough that he could argue he walked on autopilot. He descended via the stairs, passing Lola who had also just finished work, before arriving on the right floor. When he knocked on the door, he mentally hoped that Clyde wasn’t the one to answer. </p><p>Just because Clyde was a lot of energy, and he didn’t have much of that right now. </p><p>When Craig answered, Kyle had to bite his tongue. He stood there on the other side of the door wearing what <em>looked </em>like pyjamas, loose fitting comfy pants and a t-shirt in a similar colour. Kyle raised his eyes as Craig scowled back at him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and swallowing whatever he was eating. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” </p><p>“I’ve had to give up the flat for Nichole and Stan to have a talk, so I was looking for somewhere to hang out...but you look...?” </p><p>“I’m off work, I’ve just had a lazy day. It’s dinner time.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he found himself saying as he looked up at the grey gaze. “I’ll head off.” </p><p>“It’s fine,” Craig insisted. “I’m not up for<em> doing</em>anything, but you can hang out, if you want?” </p><p>“That’d be fine. Thanks, dude.”  </p><p>Craig’s dinner consisted of a pasta dish that was on the coffee table, TV on pause. Kyle settled into the couch with a huff, smile creeping across his face as he finally found himself sitting on something comfortable. </p><p>“Do you want a drink or something?” </p><p>“Sure, that’d be nice. I can get it myself.” </p><p>“I don’t mind. Are you...wanting food?”  </p><p>“I’m sure they won’t be that long.” </p><p>“There’s leftovers,” Craig promised. “I made enough. I’ll get you a bowl.” </p><p>Ten minutes later found him sat with food and a drink next to Craig on his couch, a good foot between them as the TV played in the background.  </p><p>He wasn’t sure exactly what he expected when he decided to knock on Craig’s door, but it wasn’t this. This wasn’t their usual meeting. This was very much two friends chilling together, like what people <em>thought </em>they did. This was what he told Stan he did whenever he saw Craig. </p><p>Craig, who was sat next to him in lounge wear with the least amount of effort put into his appearance that Kyle thought he had ever seen. He looked like he’d barely combed his hair that morning, yet still managed to sit there looking effortlessly attractive. The ghost of stubble, jet black hair, a strong jaw and high cheekbones that rested below those intense eyes. Intense, despite the fact that Craig’s usual expression seemed to be bored. </p><p>Had he...always been <em>that </em>attractive?  </p><p>“So why did Stan and Nichole kick you out?”  </p><p>He snapped his eyes back to the TV, despite the fact that Craig hadn’t really caught him looking. “Oh, they just...you know the thing with Stan and Bebe?” </p><p>“I guess. Is this about how Nichole has a crush on Stan?” </p><p>“Yeah, it is. Is it really that obvious?” </p><p>Craig snorted. “Uh, that depends on whether or not you have eyes.” </p><p>Kyle looked back over to glare at Craig, finding stormy eyes already on him. </p><p>“What, did you not know?” </p><p>“I do!” </p><p>“But?” </p><p>He turned back to his meal. “Kenny was the one who told me.” </p><p>“This is why you were all concerned about paying attention to our friends, isn’t it?” </p><p>“It was part of it.” </p><p> “So what, they’re talking about how Stan's a fucking moron?”  </p><p>“He’s not a moron.” </p><p>“He really is.” </p><p>Kyle huffed as he rolled his eyes. “Loads of people don’t notice when someone has feelings for them, it’s not weird. The only reason it’s easier to tell for other people is because they see how someone acts when you’re not around.” </p><p>“Unless it’s you, who doesn’t notice for other people, either.” </p><p>Kyle kicked his foot in Craig’s direction, who pulled both legs up to tuck under himself on the couch. </p><p>“Maybe I should be calling you the moron.” </p><p>“Maybe I should’ve gone somewhere else!” Kyle snapped.  </p><p>Craig didn’t respond, but there was an all too smug look on his face. </p><p>“I get why Nichole is upset, though I wouldn’t say Stan made a mistake.” </p><p>“He may be an idiot for not noticing, but I wouldn’t say he had, either. Bebe probably should’ve expected the other girls to take it badly,” he rolled his eyes. “She was round here a few days after it happened complaining about how mean they were being to her. She doesn’t even want to <em>date </em>him.” </p><p>“She doesn’t?” </p><p>Craig shook his head. “She’s not the dating type, honestly.”</p><p>“Maybe that’ll make it easier on Nichole.” </p><p>“Here’s hoping.”  </p><p>He was still there when Clyde came home from work an hour later, greeting Kyle with a wide smile before he disappeared into the kitchen talking about food. He invited himself to sit with them, making Craig shuffle along so he could sit on the end of the couch while he ate his food.  </p><p>It was some time before he checked his phone to see message from Stan confirming that Nichole had left and they’d had their talk. He returned to the flat to find Stan there looking happier than he had in a few days. </p><p>The conversation was brief. They had talked about Nicole’s feelings. He had apologised if he hurt her. She had apologised that Red had been so rude to him, on her behalf.  </p><p>“I don’t know if I...feel the same,” Stan confessed. “And I didn’t want to pretend. I hadn’t really considered Nichole like that before. Like, in my league.” </p><p>“She probably appreciates you not stringing her along.” </p><p>“She said if knowing she is in my league makes a difference to let her know. It’s kind of flattering,” Stan admitted with a smile playing on his face. “That someone like her would be interested in <em>dating </em>me.” </p><p>Their evening was quiet, with Kyle turning in early with work the next morning, and he was sure to squeeze Stan’s shoulder on his way out the living room, proud of his best friend for seeking Nichole out. </p><p>He can’t imagine it could be easy, having to confront someone’s feelings like that. </p><p>--</p><p>His tire burst. Sailing down the roads on his way home, he <em>felt </em>the rumble of something being wrong, shaking the car as he was forced to slow down and pull over. He’d noticed <em>something </em>was a little off when he left work, but whatever it was had gotten a lot worse.  </p><p>As soon as he saw the flat tire, he cursed low, running a hand through his hair and deciding that he really, really should’ve invested in a spare after he used his last one. He was getting round to it. There were a lot of things that he was getting round to doing.  </p><p>Being an adult wasn’t<em> easy</em>.  </p><p>He texted Craig, a brief conversation about if he was at work and if he was busy, that ended with a shared location.  </p><p>He should count himself lucky really, that it happened so close to the garage. Craig was waiting for him as he pulled in, eyeing up the car as he pointed for where he wanted Kyle to park. </p><p>He stepped out the car with a sheepish smile. “So, uh, I didn’t notice it till I’d left work.”  </p><p>“How long have you been driving with it?” </p><p>“Ten minutes, maybe? But it wasn’t noticeable until I rang you.”  </p><p>Craig nodded as he moved round to look at the very, very flat wheel. </p><p>“Do you need me to...go in the reception or something?” </p><p>“You’re fine there, so long as you don’t get in my way. I’m not gonna make you go sit in that place.”  </p><p>Watching Craig work was kind of therapeutic. He did it in silence, eyes trained on what he was doing as he just let Kyle watch him, leaning against one of the pillars that were scattered through the shop. He was pleased that at least there didn’t seem to be anyone else around, his car one of the few that were there, the others parked just outside.  </p><p>The sound of him changing the tire seemed to echo around the room. Kyle glanced into the reception he’d offered to disappear into, seeing one other member of staff sat there through the windows, a pair of headphones in place as he read a magazine.  </p><p>He didn’t spend too much time with his eyes off Craig’s movements.  </p><p>"Thanks for this,” Kyle ran a hand through his hair as he watched Craig secure the wheel back onto his car. “I hope you’re not too busy.”  </p><p>“Nah, not at all,” Craig stood up and wiped his hands down on his trousers. “There’s only two of us in it’s so quiet, and he’s just gonna sit there in that reception with headphones in, deaf to the world for the next two hours. Guarantee it.”  </p><p>“Is it just...this time of week?”  </p><p>Craig shrugged. “Mid-afternoon on a workday? Yeah, pretty much. Saved me from boredom, really.”  </p><p>“Well, I don’t have anywhere to be, if you want me to hang out for a bit?” Kyle suggested.  </p><p>“Sure. Let me go tell him I’m taking a break. Might wake him up.”  </p><p>He couldn’t say exactly for certain how they went from ‘hanging out at the back of the shop’ to ‘making out in the staff toilets’, but he was pretty sure it happened somewhere between Craig pulling the top layer of his mechanics suit off to tie round his waist and Kyle being completely unable to keep his hands to himself.</p><p>He didn't think he could be blamed for it. Not with how mesmerising Craig's arms looked once they were exposed, black streaks begging for his fingers to trace the curves of his muscles, dancing across his skin. It's not like Craig made any effort to stop him.</p><p>He tugged on Craig’s hips to pull them closer together, moaning into his mouth as their tongues grazed and he enjoyed the feeling of their breaths mingling.  </p><p>“We should probably-?” Kyle swallowed the lump in his throat as he attempted to speak. “We should probably actually hang out and not just...”  </p><p>“Why?”  </p><p>“Good question.”  </p><p>He could feel how hard Craig was already through his suit as Kyle’s hand cupped the front, and his mind sparked at the knowledge, losing grip on his weak defence to go back to his car.  </p><p>“I mean...I don’t want you to get in trouble,” Kyle argued as he continued to palm Craig’s growing arousal.  </p><p>“He knows I’m taking a break,” Craig said, voice quivering as he rested his forehead against the wall behind Kyle, boxing him into the cramped space. “And I’m the senior staff, out of the two of us.”  </p><p>“If you’re sure...”  </p><p>“If you want to talk sense into me, you should probably stop touching my dick.”  </p><p>Kyle bit down on a smile as Craig pulled back to look at him, disapproving scowl struggling to stay in place. “Probably.”  </p><p>He didn’t stop.  </p><p>There was something unbearably satisfying about the sound of the mechanics suit hitting the floor. He pulled a little too hard on the black strands of hair in his fists as he dragged Craig into another kiss, tongues dancing as his fingers grazed underneath the grey t-shirt that Craig wore. He lifted his hips up off the wall as Craig began fumbling through undressing him, jeans a little too tight to fall as hard as his suit had.  </p><p>The kiss became a struggle to keep up with once there was a hand wrapped round his cock, stroking in tandem with his own hand. Despite the voice in the back of his head reminding him where he was –<em> a shared toilet – </em>and reminding him of how much trouble Craig might get in if they were caught – <em>this is his workplace – </em>Kyle found himself revelling in the moment, biting down on his lip to keep his noises under control.  </p><p>When he gave a low whine, gasping out as Craig grazed a thumb in<em> that way </em>that Kyle was beginning to love and <em>hate,</em> Craig took his lack of volume control into his own hands.  </p><p>Quite literally, as before he even managed to finish the noise, there was a hand covering his mouth, noses bumping together as his senses were surrounded by the smell of the garage still lingering on Craig's hand. He looked up into the grey eyes that were boring into his, and the hand that was still tangled into Craig’s hair tightened again.  </p><p>Grey eyes slipped closed, puff of air escaping through his nose, and Kyle pulled again.  </p><p>It was messy, and a little too rough, and there was something worryingly intoxicating about having Craig’s hand pressed so firmly against his mouth, stifling his noises and trapping him against the wall.  </p><p>He supposed it probably said a lot how hard the victory hit him when Craig came first, snapping the coil in his stomach not moments later, satisfaction of<em> winning </em>quickly followed by satisfaction of release.  </p><p>He couldn’t get a word out when the hand left his mouth before he was caught up in a kiss, a hard press of lips against his own, seeping through the afterglow and pulling a content hum out of him.  </p><p>“Sorry,” Craig muttered as he pulled back, pink hue decorating his face. “I didn’t want to make a habit out of...”  </p><p>Kyle gathered what he meant from the vague gesturing at his mouth. “I don’t mind if you make a habit out of it. You can.”  </p><p>They gave themselves five minutes before they left the toilet and Craig took him back to his car. The other person who worked there was actually out the reception at that point, working on one car, with no one else around.  </p><p>Acting casual was becoming a little easier, as he gave a brief goodbye before he disappeared into his car, Craig waving him off. Maybe it helped that he didn’t feel the pressure to hide it so much from Craig’s random work colleague.  </p><p>He was just glad that they were successfully keeping it out of the apartments, and away from the prying eyes of their neighbours.  </p><p>--</p><p>“Kyle and Craig,” Tweek pressed. “They’re<em> dating</em>.”  </p><p>Kenny stared, jaw slack as he fully processed the words that Tweek said to him, with that firm look on his face that promised he was being one hundred percent serious. Despite that, he still had to ask: “Are you serious?”  </p><p>“Yes, I’m serious! Are they not?” the certainty in his eyes faded. “It’s just – Clyde said about finding Craig’s toothbrush in Kyle’s bathroom and then Wendy heard Craig call Kyle babe in the laundry room when they were alone...?”  </p><p>He was laughing before he had time to register that it probably wasn’t the right response. He didn’t try to stop though, because this shit was absolutely<em> hilarious.</em> When he caught sight of the annoyed look he was receiving he managed to regain some kind of control over himself. The last thing he needed to do was piss  Tweek  off when he wanted to talk about this <em>more.</em>  </p><p>“Sorry, sorry, I’m - I just wasn’t expecting it.”  </p><p>“Are they not?”  </p><p>“They haven’t said anything to me.”  </p><p>“But you’re all observant and shit. You know this stuff.”  </p><p>“Just because I can read someone’s face doesn’t mean I can read their thoughts. Sure, I knew <em>something </em>was going on between them, but I didn’t know what it was. I figured it was safer to just let them figure it out on their own. Neither of them are particularly self-aware of their own emotions.”  </p><p>“Ugh, tell me about it.”  </p><p>He chuckled as he leant into Tweek’s space. “I mean, Butters did catch Craig coming out of Stan’s flat one morning, but when I asked Kyle about it, there wasn’t anything to really say. He talked about Bebe instead, because apparently she slept with Stan that night.”  </p><p>“Butters can’t have mixed up Craig with Bebe, Kenny. He’s not a fucking moron.”  </p><p>“No, but it was after a nightshift.”  </p><p>Tweek scoffed and rolled his eyes, though a smirk began to settle on his face. “That makes all the difference.”  </p><p>“So, you said Clyde and Wendy knew? Who else?”  </p><p>“I dunno. They’re the only people I’ve spoken to about it. I think Wendy mentioned Red. Why, are you going to ask around?”  </p><p>“Yeah, I am. I wanna know how deep this goes. I wanna know how badly those two have managed to fuck up,” Kenny said with a leering grin. “I wanna know if it’s got something to do with how Craig knows that Kyle’s got a tattoo on his <em>ass.</em>”  </p><p>“I can’t believe you haven’t let that go.”  </p><p>“I saved them from a very embarrassing situation, and they should be thankful for it.”  </p><p>“I think you’re right about letting them figure it out on their own, though.”  </p><p>“I know. It’s another reason I wanna know how deep it goes. The last thing we need is Clyde tipping them off or confronting Craig about it.”  </p><p>“That’s not a bad idea...”  </p><p>Kenny nudged Tweek, smiling as the hazel eyes he loved so much settled back on him. “Weren’t we here so you could show me that show you’re excited for? Or are we gonna talk about the what ifs of Craig and Kyle all night?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm calling it at 18 chapters all together, looking at the plan I have.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was raining. That was the only justification that Bebe had needed to throw a house party. It was raining, so no one could go outside, and wasn’t that a shame? Better to spend the time together, rather than lament about the bad weather separately. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wendy was already stressed by the time he got there. When he checked on her, he discovered that the reason she was stressed was because she was trying to hide her good alcohol in her room before anyone noticed. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sharing,” she declared with narrowed eyes as he caught glance of the bottle of vodka in her hands.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I shared my ice cream with you,” he reasoned, not taking his eyes off the label. “It’s only fair...?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but it’s still going in my room.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He spent the first thirty minutes with her. Once they filled their cups in her room, stashing the vodka so he knew where it was if he wanted a refill, they moved to the main room to see it beginning to fill up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a smile at the corner of his lips as he caught sight of Bebe and Nichole together in front of the TV, the blonde talking with wide gestures as Nichole laughed at her story.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nichole said you spoke to her.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” he admitted as he glanced down at Wendy. “I...hope she said I was helpful?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She did, don’t worry. Thanks, for helping sort it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged it off. “Seeing Stan mope around our flat was beginning to piss me off.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If he was anything like Bebe? I do not blame you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Red and Token joined them eventually, until Wendy’s attention was pulled away by Tweek and Kenny, rushing over to her friends to give Tweek a wide hug. He had a feeling she’d put more vodka into her drink than she had his. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was normal. It was so, so normal. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself sticking to Token, as Clyde came and Red went. They made themselves a little space by the TV after Bebe and Nichole had vacated, one to go find Wendy, and one to speak to Stan as soon as he came into view. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was the topic that Clyde decided he wanted to focus in on, as soon as he had Kyle’s attention. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nichole and Stan made up.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle bit back a smirk at Clyde’s blatant probing. “They did, yeah.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde raised his brows as he leant forward, eyes wide and expectant. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really nice to see.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyle, come on, you live with him, you’ve gotta have the gossip.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Token rolled his eyes, though there was a smile on his face as he nudged Clyde with his shoe. “Lay off, dude. Stop trying to pry information out of people.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s killing me! I just gotta know!” Clyde insisted. “They were hanging out together yesterday just the two of them playing board games!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle laughed. “People are allowed to hang out without it being weird. Let them figure it out.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to figure it out!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure they’re just friends, dude.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s like a date!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle scoffed. “They’ll tell us if they start dating.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You two never told us you were dating! Maybe it’s like that!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His heart stopped. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The words were so out of the blue that it took Kyle a few moments to recover. Too many moments for it not to look suspicious. It took every ounce of his willpower not to turn around and check where the other half of this ‘us’ could be, but he felt like that was way too suspicious.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he addressed Clyde with the straightest face he could and asked: “You two?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you and Craig!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like maybe he was going to be sick.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Clyde…” Token started in warning, eyes flickering between the faces present. “We said we wouldn’t talk about it till they were ready to tell us.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde snapped his head round with wide eyes. “Oh, shit, sorry! I forgot!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to process it. That he <em>was </em>talking about Craig. Not only that, but that Token seemed fully aware. Fully aware that Clyde thought that they were... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Craig and I <em>aren’t </em>dating.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clyde looked nothing short of completely baffled. “Wha-but-?!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Kyle. It’s not weird. Not anymore, at least.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The shock made way, shifting to one side as panic and frustration began to take over, setting him on the defensive.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why-what makes you think we’re <em>dating</em>?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was a question he should’ve never asked. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, where do I start?” Clyde began. “I found his toothbrush in your flat, Wendy heard you in the laundry room where he called you <em>babe</em>, Butters caught him sneaking out of your flat first thing in the morning one time, he mysteriously somehow knows about a tattoo you have on your ass-!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“-None of this proves-!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A leering smirk took over the brunette’s face. “Red <em>saw you</em>, after he snuck through your window.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped his mouth closed hard enough his teeth clacked together loudly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I thought so. You can’t fool us! Nothing goes over our heads!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I need-I need to-!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Token let out a tired sigh and a sympathetic smile. “Sure. Catch you in a bit.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t sit around to allow Clyde to tease him. He made a beeline through the party, heading straight for a familiar tall body and trying to suppress the <em>panic </em>and embarrassment from showing on his face. It didn’t help that when he found Craig, he was in the middle of listening to one of Jimmy’s stories, a wide smile on his face as he laughed along to what was no doubt a horrendously bad joke, given how Stan was next to him with his face in his hand, pained chuckle and all.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He probably should’ve been more subtle about it, but apparently <em>everyone </em>knew <em>anyway</em>, so it was a bit late for that. Craig didn’t question him, only gave a snarky comment about Kyle pulling on his favourite jacket as he was guided from the room and into the bathroom for some privacy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his senses begin to return to him once he had the door shut, locking it in place as Craig shuffled to the centre of the room with a scowl and a bad attitude.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s crawled up your ass and-!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Clyde thinks we’re dating.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig paused, absorbed the information, and then responded with: “Clyde’s an idiot.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Token</em> thinks we’re dating. And Butters, and Wendy. Really, from the sounds of it, <em>everyone </em>thinks it!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This </span></em>made him take a moment. “Well, what did you say?”
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I denied it, but-?!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked away to the door as heat rose on his face. “They had some pretty damming evidence.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Like how Butters <em>caught </em>you sneaking out after you decided it would be smart to start staying over, and how Red <em>saw us </em>through my window.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig, ever the asshole, scratched his head and let out a puff of air. “Oh. Well. That’s not good.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No fucking shit!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why are you getting mad at <em>me</em>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! Because I’m panicking and I need to be mad at <em>something </em>and you’re here so it might as well be you!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just - explain to Token and Clyde. You explain to Stan and Butters. Easy.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain <em>what</em>?! That we’re not dating, we’re just-just-?!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Screwing.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re <em>serious</em>.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The raised brow. Straight face. He was totally serious.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to just tell them the truth?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What other option do we have?” Craig pressed. “If they know, we can’t keep it up. Short of telling them we are dating.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Which we’re not.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, let’s just tell them. Maybe this will make it easier. No more sneaking around and climbing out the window. Just lay it all out.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It... had its appeal, that was for sure. The idea that they could continue as they were but without all the bullshit that went with it was <em>really nice.</em></span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he agreed with a nod. “Let’s tell them. No dating. Just casual sex.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig’s lips twitched up. “You don’t have to, we can...?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If the other option you’re going to give me is to end it, I’ll opt for telling them, thanks,” Kyle braced himself as he glanced towards the bathroom door. “Let’s get it over with. Clyde and Token were by the TV.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it. Good luck.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, dude.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig headed in the direction he’d been given, and Kyle sucked in a breath as he prepared himself to find his best friend. As much as he hated the idea of telling Butters, he pushed past his nerves as he headed towards where he had seen Stan when he found Craig.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had moved now, pouring a drink for himself while Kenny chatted to him, and Kyle decided very quickly that if he could get out of having this kind of conversation with Butters, he would.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny would be <em>much </em>easier to tell.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Stan greeted as he got close, smile on his face as blue eyes scanned Kyle’s expression. “You alright?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to talk to you about something. In private.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His smile dropped, crease forming in his brow as he picked up his drink. “Sure, dude. I’ll see you in a bit, Kenny.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Kenny can come,” Kyle assured as he gestured at Kenny. “You can tell Butters for me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The pair followed him towards the quiet kitchen, and he very pointedly stared at Red and Wendy as they meandered out of the room. He let out a breath of relief as they were left alone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s this about?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to answer Stan. “Clyde said that – there’s a rumour going round. About me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stan and Kenny exchanged a look. Kyle rolled his eyes as neither of them took responsibility to respond to him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“About me and Craig.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it,” Kenny muttered. “I told him not to bring it up, I promise.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle decided not to go down that rabbit hole yet. “He said that he knew...about the toothbrush at our flat?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Stan confessed. “He was the one who found it, and told me it was Craig’s. When you said it was Ike’s I didn’t want to argue with you. I figured you’d come to me whenever you were ready.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And that Butters caught him sneaking out one morning?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kenny answered that one. “He did ask me about it, but you just talked about Bebe when I asked, so I figured you weren’t ready, too.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a long breath to steady his temper. “I wish you’d just asked, because we’re not dating, and apparently now everyone thinks we are?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged another, equally infuriating look.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not! It’s not like that, it’s-?!” he lost his grasp on his temper through his nerves and jabbed a finger towards Kenny. “This was <em>your </em>idea!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Kenny furrowed his brow for a moment. “What was my idea?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle found himself tongue-tied as heat started rising on his face. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What...is going on with you two?” Stan pressed. “Because Red said she saw you making out after he climbed in through your window after a party?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” realisation lit up on Kenny’s face, a toothy grin beginning to form. “You – are you guys <em>fuck buddies?”</em></span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kyle admitted through his teeth as he sucked up his pride. “So you can stop gossiping about my relationship status.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has this been going on?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you suggested it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude!” Kenny laughed. “Nice catch, Kyle.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Stan asked as he stared with wide eyes. “You two are like...you’re having casual sex with Craig?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t make me say it again.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it like?” Kenny probed with a growing smirk. “He must be good, if you’ve kept him around that long.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not telling you about your boyfriend’s ex-boyfriend’s interests.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So there’s something to tell?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Kenny, I’m so close to murdering you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this how you distracted him from getting Tweek from therapy?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t really need to answer it. His red face said it all.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, tone it back,” Stan said as he placed a hand on Kenny’s shoulder. “I don’t want him to actually try murder you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, what matters is that the rumour stops. Clyde mentioned you, and Butters, and Wendy and Red. If you can just...tell them, I’d appreciate it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more than them,” Kenny admitted, humour making way for a sympathetic smile. “Tweek was the one who told me about the rumour that you were dating.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can get the ball rolling.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If Craig tells Clyde, he’ll do the hard work for you,” Stan assured. “And then everyone will know you’re not dating, you’re just...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends,” Kyle clarified. “Just friends.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The <em>best </em>of friends.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He really should’ve expected how quickly it would spread. Kenny left him with the promise he’d find Butters and Tweek, and Stan offered to tell Wendy and Nichole. He agreed, somewhat reluctantly, as he didn’t really want to be left on his own, and he didn’t really want to seek Craig out either. Not when he knew what was about to go round the room about them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t super excited about the idea of having people’s eyes on him. But he didn’t really like the idea of them all thinking that he was <em>dating </em>Craig either.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a frustrated huff as he accepted it for what it was. He’d agreed to it, now. There was no going back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He returned to getting himself a drink and a quiet spot to sit on his phone for the next twenty minutes. Occupying his brain with something else at least calmed him down a little, and given that the usual occupants of the quiet corner, being Tweek and Kenny, were busy talking about him, he was left mostly to his own devices. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He could nearly forget about the room until someone hit the wall next to him. He looked up briefly, then again as he registered who it was, leaning against the wall that he was trying to sink back into. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig stood there looking ready to punch someone square in the face, draining his bottle of its contents as steely eyes glared out across the room, not acknowledging Kyle once. Kyle slipped his phone into his pocket as he waited for Craig to finish his drink before launching into questioning. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Gossip spreads round this room like fucking wildfire,” Craig announced with a scowl. “Bebe’s already stopped me to ask if it’s true. I only told Token and Clyde half an hour ago.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It went okay, then?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It went fine. Did you tell Stan and Butters?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I told Stan and Kenny, who said he’d tell Butters and Tweek, because apparently it was more than just the people Clyde mentioned.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, glancing over his shoulder and pulling a face as his eyes landed on something. Kyle followed his gaze to spot Bebe and Red on the other side of the room, their eyes darting away from the two men as they were caught, only to lean in to each other and whisper behind their hands. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wildfire,” Craig muttered. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s weird, knowing people are talking about us,” Kyle admitted. “Like, literally right now. We’ve just replaced one rumour with another.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure you can call it a rumour if it’s true.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We could just go,” Kyle suggested as casually as he possibly could. “Seeing as everyone knows now. We could literally just walk out the front door together.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig narrowed his eyes at the suggestion, giving no comment.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean if we’re going to be open about it, we might as well take advantage of it, right? No more sneaking around, or climbing through windows, or avoiding doing it here. Now we can just go up to my room and you don’t have to worry about getting out before Stan sees you.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay with that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. I think I’m kind of relieved about it, honestly,” Kyle gave a nervous laugh. “Is that weird?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I...think I am too,” Craig admitted. “Alright. Let’s go. Together, out the front door.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle nodded once before pushing himself off the wall and finishing his drink, heading for the closest surface to ditch it on. Craig moved behind him, sticking close by. No one tried to speak to them as they moved, mostly too occupied with their own conversations, and he decided that it was probably better <em>not </em>to say goodbye to anyone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the idea of him and <em>Craig </em>was old news. Given how Kenny spoke about it, he wouldn’t be surprised if the rumour of them <em>dating </em>was something that had been going round for a little while. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered how long they could’ve been just...not attempting to keep it a secret. Especially considering how bad they were at it. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No one stopped them until they reached the front door. Craig opened it as he checked his pockets for everything, and Nichole passed him, nearly ignoring him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But his eyes caught hers, and she slowed down to smile and greet him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey are you leaving already?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The question was so innocent that Kyle had to force a smile on his face as he nodded. “Yeah, we are.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes glanced behind him at the comment of ‘we’. The realisation crossed her face in a comical fashion, eyebrows shooting up and giving a small series of nods as the dots connected in her brain, before a smile spread across her wide-eyed face. “Right! Okay, you – uh – enjoy your night then!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He bit back a laugh as he watched Nichole scuttle around him towards the rest of the party. He glanced up at Craig to find his amusement echoed on Craig’s face. They left the flat with little else said, not waiting to see the reactions of the others when Nichole inevitably told them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig walked long strides beside him, and he found himself keeping up easily with energy thrumming through his legs. They came to a stand in front of the elevator, dodging the stairwell after hearing chatter coming from behind the door. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As it opened Kyle glanced over his shoulder, seeing a couple of their neighbours laughing together as they headed down the corridor towards Bebe and Wendy’s apartment. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He latched on to Craig once they were in the safety of the elevator. He didn’t even wait for the doors to shut, but in his defence, neither did Craig. As soon as Craig had pressed the button to head up, Kyle was spinning him round by his arm, and Craig put up no fight. Instead, he started to walk Kyle backwards, crowding round his space until he could feel his back hit the wall, hands grasping hold of the belt hoops round Craig’s waistband. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When lips crashed against his own, he let out a groan of satisfaction, fingers tangling into his hair and pulling his curls free from their hold. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a freedom to their movements that he wasn’t sure was there before. He didn’t need to worry about listening out for flatmates coming home early, didn’t have to worry about waking Clyde up, didn’t have to worry about someone seeing them as they stumbled out of the elevator together, separating only to re-join, leaning against the panel as the doors slid shut, his hands slipping under Craig’s jacket in order to grip the back of his shirt. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but maybe we shouldn’t make out in the hallway,” Craig suggested as he finally let Kyle’s lips go.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one trapping me against the wall,” he pointed out with a smirk.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to trap Kyle against the wall for two more kisses until he finally let go. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle led them down towards his flat, fishing his keys out his pocket and raising them to the door, struggling as he felt arms encircle his waist, kisses being peppered along the back of his neck. A low chuckle escaped him as he broke free from the hold to dart inside his flat, glancing over his shoulder to see Craig following him in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They at least made it to his bed before they started to kiss again that time.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a pressure beginning to build as he was pressed into the mattress, trapped between the bedding and the man above him, giving himself over to the blissful feeling. There was one question that started to creep to the forefront of his mind as Craig’s hands roamed down to his ass.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you going to let me top?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The question seemed to stump Craig, who hesitated as he pulled back. “You’ve never asked to.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay,” Kyle answered, feeling like it was a fair observation, eyes studying the subtle shifts in Craig’s expression. “I’m asking now.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The response wasn’t instantaneous. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say never,” Kyle teased with a smirk. “I won’t be offended if you don’t want to.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He raised a brow, entirely unconvinced. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make a habit out of it, but I don’t mind once or twice.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mind, huh?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig glared down at him, closing the gap between their noses. “Don’t act so smug.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not acting smug!” Kyle promised as he tried to hide his smile. “I just want to make sure you definitely mean it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. You can be on top. I – it's not like I never do it myself.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he imagined Craig, sprawled out on his bed that Kyle had become so familiar with, masturbating with a cock in one hand and three fingers buried deep, he thought maybe he understood why Craig was always so eager to watch <em>him </em>prepare himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He decided against teasing him any further. He leant up to seal their lips in a kiss instead, pushing the strong chest above to get Craig to shift before he headed for the bedside draw where he kept his things, fishing out the lube while trying not to be too eager. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he glanced over his shoulder to Craig, he saw the steely eyes looking past him, into the draw.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig <em>jumped </em>like he’d been caught, eyes widening a little. “What? Nothing.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back into the draw he’d opened, plug and cuffs nestled inside.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He withdrew the cuffs and held them up to Craig. “These?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What about them?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you were looking at?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a short nod. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you...want them?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The decoration of pink that spread across his face as he scrunched his nose up and looked away said it all.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you being so embarrassed about?” Kyle asked as he dropped them on the bed next to the lube, lopsided grin forming on his face. “You act like you weren’t the first person in them.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that was at your request, not mine.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it’s more embarrassing when I’m asking for it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it nice? The feeling of them?” Kyle probed as he climbed back onto the bed. His eyes flickered around Craig’s face as he watched the embarrassment grow. “You sure looked good when you were wearing them.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was, yeah.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should do to you what you did to me? Face down strapped to the bed?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig’s tongue darted out for a moment before he swallowed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was growing addicted to being able to undress Craig. Being able to trace the warmth of his skin as he pushed his shirt over his head before it joined his abandoned jacket on the floor. The feel of muscle under his palms was the reminder that he wasn’t stronger than Craig, so couldn’t quite manhandle him in the same way.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He just had to be fast enough that Craig wasn’t expecting it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked the arms Craig was using to hold himself up with, forcing him to fall back onto the bed with a rush, a grin splitting across Kyle’s face as he fell with him, pressing him down against the mattress. The embarrassment on Craig’s face began to subside, a playful glare taking its place.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He worked on Craig’s belt and jeans as he swiped his tongue along Craig’s lower lip, pulling it into his mouth and earning a sharp inhale as a reward. He struggled to fully concentrate on what he was doing as a tongue met his own, leaving him dizzy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He took Craig’s jeans and underwear in one go, enjoying the look of the man lying on his back, waiting.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stripped himself while the grey eyes watched on. The embarrassment that was etched into Craig’s features fully left, pinning Kyle in place with that intense stare that he had grown used to, only feeling the rush of pride that it left in his wake.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He crawled back up Craig’s body, slotting himself between his legs and pressing his forearms into the pillow either side of his head, before sinking down till their skin touched, arousals twitching against each other, chest to chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to prep yourself?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not you,” Craig bit back. “I’m not so fussy that I <em>have </em>to do it. I’ll let you have that luxury.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle couldn’t deny that he was happy to be given it, even if he rolled his eyes and scoffed like he wasn’t.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig moved willingly, compliant under his touch as he secured the restraints to the bed and around Craig’s wrists. The effect seeing the strong arms locked in place had on his body was no less intense the second time round. He had a feeling that Craig knew it, with the way he pulled against them.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He peppered kisses against Craig’s spine as he moved his hand up the toned thigh towards his rear, caressing the skin with his thumb, the other hand finding the lube on the bed, picking up the bottle to start preparing him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He used a little more than he might’ve on himself. He got the impression that while Craig apparently did it himself, it had been a while since something other than fingers fucked him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He started slow, pulling Craig’s legs further towards him, their knees knocking together as he pushed one finger into him, watching the way his back shifted at the intrusion. Shoulder blades moved like a river, hands beginning to clench into fists, and Kyle <em>felt </em>the way he tensed up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if words of encouragement would go down well, so instead returned to pressing a series of kisses against his skin, marking a trail across his back as he added a second finger and began to move slow, in and out, easing him into the feeling. He felt the active effort Craig made to relax himself.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He also felt the way he pushed his hips back, grinding into Kyle’s fingers, and heard the frustrated huff he gave.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle wondered if this was how impatient he sounded, too. He thought maybe he understood the appeal of it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He added the third finger and began to stretch them wide, splitting Craig apart. He smirked at the sight of fingers spreading wide as Craig’s arms gave a sharp tug on the restraints, bed giving a creek of protest at the action. His hips angled as he instead moved his whole body back against Kyle.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He took it as the sign that Craig was ready.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once the condom was in place, he reached for the lube again, stroking himself three times as heat built in his limbs. It was nothing compared to the heat that felt so all-encompassing when he sunk into Craig. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help that there was a low, muffled groan that ripped its way out of Craig’s throat, buried into the pillow that Kyle would be sleeping on later. He reached half way before he was forced to inch out, not willing to go all in just yet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Craig spoke through a pant. “I get it. I’m sorry I treat you like a delicate flower. I won’t do it again.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a bark of laughter, smile on his face as he pressed forward again. “You’re not too bad anymore.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not <em>too </em>bad?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You still act like you’re gonna hurt me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence before Craig admitted: “I feel like if I would, if I did you exactly how I like it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d tell you if you did.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, too,” Craig pushed back against him, causing his muscles to tense as he was wrapped up by the other man. “So, show me how rough you want me to be, and then add some.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He felt every inch of his body grow warm as he began to thrust, hands finding the skin round Craig’s hips and clutching him, their knees knocking together as he tried to keep his promise in mind that he would tell Kyle if he went too much. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Craig’s fingers curl into the pillows below, trying to <em>claw </em>his way into the bedsheets but being stopped so many times by the leather straps holding him in place was enough to make Kyle delirious, leaning forward enough to press kisses against the skin below, tasting the sweat begin to build up against the curve of his back. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his nails sink in a little too hard as he pulled Craig’s hips towards him, a flicker of remorse passing through him which was broken by the sound that Craig made as he pushed back into Kyle with a sharp movement. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He dug his nails in as he picked up the pace until all that he could think of was how he was surrounded by the noise of their skin meeting and surrounded by the feeling of Craig. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” hearing the usually so composed Craig sound so <em>broken </em>sent him on some kind of power trip. “The right one.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Craig’s right hand tugged against the restraint, pulling hard enough he was sure it would leave a mark. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Please</em>.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He leant forward, grimacing at the awkward angle as he unbuckled the strap. As soon as it was done Craig’s hand disappeared underneath him, shoulder rotating to signal the issue he so desperately needed to take care of. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was satisfying that he wasn’t the first to finish, though the grunt and groan that Craig released into the bed below were enough to bring him to completion merely seconds after. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his forehead against Craig’s back, just below his shoulder blades. He felt spent, quite literally, as he struggled to catch his breath, thumbs brushing against the dents his fingers had left in Craig’s skin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Craig, who oh so helpfully chimed in with: “Sorry about your cover.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking dick.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their clean-up was easy enough, Craig taking care of himself before collapsing on the bed and letting Kyle change his cover himself, waving him off when he suggested maybe he could <em>help</em>. He felt a spark of affection for his friend as he dropped the fresh cover over him, seeing his eyes already closed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He settled into the bed next to Craig, yawn breaking free as he nestled into the pillows.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what’s nice?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over to see the grey eyes still closed and a smile playing on Craig’s face. “What?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to try make myself wake up at first light,” Craig noted. “Because Stan probably knows I’m here already.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, that is nice,” Kyle agreed with a smile. “You could even have breakfast, if you wanted.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that breaking one of your dumb rules?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m pretty sure we never had any rules about breakfast.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you making it?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted. “If Stan’s been drinking? Yes, I’ll be making it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I can’t wait to see how awkward he’s gonna be with me sat opposite him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyle laughed at the thought, grinning wide as Craig cracked his eyes open to turn and look at him. “I feel like coming clean was a good idea.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only been saying it forever.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you never said it, you just used it as a threat against me.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Same difference.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their low murmuring continued until sleep claimed them, lying next to each other feeling a little more relaxed than usual. No pressure for waking up. No concern about being caught out first thing in the morning.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They’d already been caught out. Now all that was left was to just <em>enjoy </em>the freedom.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope the beginning wasn't too short! It was another scene I wrote very early on and I can TELL that I've improved over the past however many months I was sat on this fic before I started it hahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I think we need to stop living together.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had come out of the blue. Craig looked up from the bonnet of the car he was working on, taking a deep breath to keep himself level as he stared back at Tweek. Tweek, who had apparently decided that he couldn’t wait until <em>after </em>Craig was finished work to have this conversation.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m meant to be working.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Tweek grimaced as he looked away. “I...I’m sorry.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed out and looked back down to the fuse box he’d been adjusting. “Give me five minutes to change this fuse, then I’ll come outside, okay?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least he agreed to that.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a quick lie to his boss about a flat issue he needed to sort out with his flatmate – that their heating had gone off, and Craig had all the numbers for the landlord and contractors – he found Tweek standing outside tapping his foot. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you think we need to stop living together?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Tweek hissed. “Not in a bad way, honest, you’re a really good flatmate. The best.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good you don’t want to live with me?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek huffed as he rolled his eyes. “Look, it’s just – I spoke to my therapist, about how...I depend on you a lot, and she advised me about how we have a really co-dependent kind of living situation and then I thought maybe we should stop living together.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a very <em>Tweek </em>thought process. “I get that you want to be more independent, but you don’t need to just cut me off all together.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I know, we spoke about that, and she said it’s good that I’ve got a reliable support network, or, friend I guess, but if we didn’t live in the same apartment that doesn’t mean we couldn’t stay in the same building!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig furrowed his brow. “What the hell aren’t you telling me, Tweek?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hazel eyes flickered down in shame. “I...spoke to Clyde.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart stopped.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said he’d be willing to swap with me. He’d live with you, and I’d live with Jimmy.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sparked an argument, but at that point in their friendship arguments weren’t unusual.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been the right decision, even if the way Tweek went about it pissed him off. Clyde was a pretty chill dude, and their budding friendship evolved quite rapidly into <em>the bestest bros, </em>in his words. Even the growing arguments that Tweek and Craig were having seemed to calm down after there was distinguishable separation.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he loathed to admit it there was also a certain degree of freedom that not having his ex-boyfriend looming over his shoulder brought.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did date, after that. A few men here and there that he always reached the same roadblock with: <em>your ex shouldn’t come first.</em></span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He understood the principle, but it didn’t change the fact that he’d known Tweek since high school. They’d spent more time as <em>Tweek and Craig </em>than as individuals. He wasn’t willing to put one of his closest friends second to some guy he barely knew.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kyle had been telling him about Kenny’s suggestion that he should just have a sex friend, it was...so appealing. He couldn’t imagine being so lucky. He was lying on the floor in their courtyard staring up at a far too cloudy sky with flashes of people he knew flicking through his brain as he tried to supply Kyle with an answer. Who would <em>he </em>want as a sex friend, if he was going to have one? </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it dawned on him. It didn’t matter who he would have out of everyone, because the person next to him literally was looking for one. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d do it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He meant it, what he said. He <em>would </em>do it. He could do a <em>lot </em>worse than Kyle.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It turned out that Kyle was...a lot more than he expected, in a completely unsurprising way.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew the guy, they were vaguely friends, they spoke and were neighbours and that was fine. Kyle was probably one of his more preferred neighbours, as someone who was reasonably intelligent and good to have a conversation with, flaws of his emotional volatile moments put aside.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That passion was pretty handy when it came to sex, Craig found out.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first week of everyone else in the apartment block knowing was what he expected. People were curious and Clyde would not stop mentioning it, especially when Craig came waltzing through the front door at eleven o’clock after the most <em>entertainingly </em>uncomfortable breakfast with Stan and Kyle.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the first week his curiosity was <em>really annoying.</em></span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re sleeping with Kyle.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were in their living room, Craig fetching them drinks while Clyde messed about trying to install some dumb strategy game onto his laptop. It was a conversation that was becoming a daily routine.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig rolled his eyes at the comment. “I can’t believe you’re still going on about it. I told you days ago, get over it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde didn’t get over it. “But still! You’re sleeping with Kyle! All this time I thought you were hanging out watching movies, but no! You were banging!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re insufferable.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I felt so bad about that time I came up to watch a movie with you that I crashed your date, but I didn’t!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t,” Craig confirmed as he collapsed onto the couch next to Clyde. “You made me suffer through the most awkward hang out of all time, instead.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like you have sex <em>every </em>time you hang out, you see him every time I play board games. And more than that, because he was here after I hung out with Token one time.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig raised a disbelieving brow at Clyde, who gave a far too dramatic gasp.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?! Every time?!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really want to have this conversation?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. I really, really do.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His only saving grace out of the conversation was when Clyde got distracted by his laptop, riddled with viruses that he was struggling to deal with.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Clyde wasn’t the only person who decided he just had to know details about how their friendship worked. Bebe caught him taking his rubbish outside, eyes bright and glittering as she opened her mouth to launch into questions that Craig didn’t give her chance to ask before he told her very kindly to <em>fuck off.</em></span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?” she begged as she followed him up the stairs. “I told you about all Clyde’s embarrassing secrets.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask you to, we were drunk and you were rambling.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hide it all you want, I know you love to gloat, and I am giving you the prime opportunity. Are you going to invite me in for wine and gossip, or am I just going to have to imagine it instead?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The staring contest they had at his door didn’t last very long. Bebe wasn’t totally wrong. He kind of <em>did </em>want to gloat, just a little bit.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the last he heard from either of them. Barely a day passed before Clyde was on his case, asking about getting Kyle to look at his laptop for him that he was <em>still</em> struggling with, begging Craig to ask on his behalf. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re literally friends,” Craig argued as he opened the fridge for a drink while Clyde cooked. “You can just ask him yourself.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be more likely to help and do a good job if you ask him, though!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you have something he wants; that strong, tasty dick.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate everything about every conversation we have. Always.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did ask. Because despite what he <em>said </em>about Clyde, he did actually like him and want to see him be happy. And if seeing him be happy meant that Craig asked his regular booty call to come round to fix Clyde’s laptop, then that’s what he’d do.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle did ask why Clyde couldn’t just ask himself. Craig paraphrased his response.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There, that should do it,” Kyle advised as he set the laptop back on the coffee table. “It’ll take a while to finish the system scan, but then it should be good. I installed a spyware program.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said he <em>had </em>an antivirus.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not every free antivirus has spyware protection. It also doesn’t help if you’ve accidentally turned off automatic updates.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig glared at the offending laptop sat on the table. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t mind. It’s the least I can do after you helped me with my car.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your laundry.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t get a choice in that,” Kyle pointed out with a half hearted glare. “Besides, I never know when I’m gonna need your mechanics expertise. Maybe I’ll be driving late at night and break down, and you’ll be my only option.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because we’re fucking doesn’t mean you can ring me at three am for that shit.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle had a wide grin on his face, promising mischief. “I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen at three am, then. Just near it.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time looking at Kyle left him more flustered than usual. He found himself stuck on the grin, admiring the way it lit up his eyes, chocolate pools swimming with amusement and pulling Craig in. His stomach flipped as he imagined Kyle ringing him for help, needing something only he could provide.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The idea of it happening in the dead of night wasn’t great. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t help me anyway, you helped Clyde.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but I did it because <em>you </em>asked.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bit back the smile as he reached out for Kyle’s drink on the table to take a swig.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s mine, go get your own!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My glass, my house.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the worst host!” Kyle argued as he landed a solid punch in Craig’s shoulder. Craig tried to not get caught up on the fact his hand lingered. “Some gratitude this is!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes he thought maybe it was borderline unhealthy, the way all their interactions alone seemed to circle back round to the same scenario. He couldn’t even say that he had been perfectly innocent in his intentions to rile Kyle up because he <em>hadn’t </em>been. He knew exactly what would happen if he started a playful fight.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would end up with his back pressed against the arm of the couch with Kyle sprawled out across him. He ended up with his hands pushing Kyle’s shirt up across his stomach so he could get a feel for the warm skin that was hidden underneath, while Kyle’s hands settled onto the muscles in his forearms, thumbs tracing repetitive patterns into his skin. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he could’ve tried harder to have more interactions that were ‘normal’, but he honestly didn’t want to. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled apart at the sound of keys in the door. Kyle adjusted his shirt while Craig sat up in his seat, reaching out to move the screen of the laptop a touch just to give himself something to do. When Clyde came bursting into the room his eyes focused in on his computer rather than the two on the couch, dashing any hopes he would’ve had at figuring them out. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Clyde greeted with a wide smile as he came barrelling into the room. “Did you get him to look at my laptop?!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I did. You’re <em>welcome.”</em></span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, bro. And thanks Kyle! Did you get it sorted?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” Kyle confirmed. “You gotta scan your computer more, dude. Let it finish what it’s doing. It might take a few hours.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I wanted to play CIV with Token tonight!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tough shit.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might be done by then,” Kyle reasoned as he stood up. “Anyway, I better head off.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you out.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig walked Kyle to the front door as Clyde moved into the apartment towards his room to dump his stuff. He leant against the doorframe as Kyle turned to face him, eyes flickering down towards Craig’s collar as he bit down on his tongue.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Craig asked as he watched the cogs turn in Kyle’s brain.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you free tonight?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged at the question. “I guess it depends what for.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For <em>sex </em>you dumbass,” Kyle sneered. “Seeing as Clyde’s home now...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The acknowledgement that it was definitely where they may have headed before his flatmate returned home had his muscles thrumming with excitement. “It’d only be right, to say thank you for helping with the laptop.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smirk that overtook Kyle’s face had Craig a little weak at the knees. Especially with the way he looked up through red lashes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so,” Kyle agreed. “And I’ll accept my payment to my room, thanks.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can be free.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea what his plans for the evening were. If he had any before, they were officially cancelled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll see you then, then.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched the redhead turn and head for the stairs, admiring the way he walked away. He wondered sometimes if the way he couldn’t stop himself from <em>staring </em>was weird, in a creepy, ‘this is uncomfortable’ kind of way, but he hadn’t been caught before.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Token came round to their apartment that night. With Clyde’s laptop only just working, Token brought his own down so the pair of them could set up together in the living room to play their computer game while Craig got ready to head out for the night, up the stairs towards another apartment.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair were too absorbed to notice him leaving, so he felt the need to let them know. The last thing he wanted was Clyde trying to find him or <em>ring him</em>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I’m off,” Craig announced. “Don’t text me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde turned to Token with a leering smile. “He’s going to see Kyle.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a surprise,” Token nodded towards him as he left. “Careful, dude. I’ve had to stick myself in the middle of one too many of Kyle’s disputes.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig flipped his middle finger towards Token. “You don’t have to stick yourself anywhere.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, because I’d rather leave it well enough alone.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a very classically Token way of expressing his dislike of a situation. Say it, but then don’t act on it. He felt like it was a big part of their friendship; they minded their own business.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he hadn’t noticed it. The way his feelings had begun to change. It dawned on him once, as he stood on the balcony of the smoking area at his sister’s birthday party listening to Kyle babble on about absolute drivel that maybe there was a little more to it than he might be willing to admit. That while yeah, he thought Kyle was attractive, there was a fondness there that went a little beyond that.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It happened when he brought his car into the shop, too. He didn’t take him to the toilet just for a quick fuck because he was horny. There was a desire to please Kyle, specifically, that drove him to doing something a little reckless.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now...Kyle was becoming bolder. He cared less about being subtle. Cared less about whether or not they were heard. So much so that Stan had at one point banged on the wall that separated his room from Kyle’s to tell them to knock it off.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a new, flirtatious side to him that drove Craig <em>&gt;insane.</em></span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was harder to ignore the feelings budding once the secret was out.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never expected <em>that </em>to be the problem. He imagined some embarrassment, awkward shuffling, maybe even stopping because everyone had found out. But no, the issue was him, and him losing control of his emotions.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no startling revelation. No moment where he realised, oh shit, I fucked up. It was so subtle and gradual. A growing thought in the back of his mind that got louder every time they saw each other.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle caught him around the building. On the way to the laundry room. In the elevator. Outside at the courtyard during a brief quiet moment where they thought no one’s eyes were on them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the entrance while Craig was getting his mail.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything interesting?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cast a brief glance to the redhead who was leaning against the rest of the mail boxes beside him. “Nope. Just normal, adult mail.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sucks.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made no effort to move. Craig closed his mail box to turn with a raised brow and lopsided smile. “What do you want?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. What makes you think I want something?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fact you’re here trying to make conversation with me?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle shrugged. “I was just – I’m early for work, and I saw you here. I thought I’d stop and say hello before I go. Seeing as I have time.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was dressed for work, tie round his neck poking through the collar of his jacket.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky you,” Craig mused as his eyes roamed across Kyle’s form. “I don’t have to start for another two hours.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re checking the mail <em>now</em>?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like to do it when I’ve finished. I generally just want to shower once I’m home.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you don’t have the cleanest job.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You work with literal dead bodies.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I do a damn good job of keeping my workspace clean. I remember the state of your suit when I visited you at work.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not the easiest to be clean when you’re working with big vehicles.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but you manage to make it look good.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flirtatious tone always caught his words in his throat, and heat at the tips of his ears. He swallowed and shifted his weight. Pressed his tongue against his teeth as he tried to control his heartrate. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should swing by your work again.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he pointed the letters in his hands at Kyle. “You won’t.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you enjoy it?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” he confessed through a widening smile. “But that doesn’t mean it can happen so often. I don’t want to get <em>fired</em>.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suit yourself,” Kyle shrugged with a smirk as he rolled to hit both shoulders against the row of boxes. “I’ll just have to catch you another time then.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can plan a time.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not right now. I gotta go to work. Don’t wanna be late!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to glare as he watched Kyle head through the door, glancing over his shoulder to meet Craig’s gaze with a toothy grin.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he turned back around, Craig’s glared turned into something a little softer.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, dude?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped at the new voice, spinning round with his stomach plummeting.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Token stood there, eyes glancing between the door and Craig. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Craig confirmed as he headed for the stairs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Token didn’t pull him on anything there and then. He was thankful for it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation that was coming he didn’t want to have in such a public place.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig was impressed with how long Token managed to hold out. It was four days later when he got the text. He wondered if maybe it had been to try and make him forget about it. Or maybe the request was just genuine, and there was no ulterior motive. Token wasn’t his <em>sister</em>, not everything he did was going to be a trap.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he had put bets on anyone to figure out his emotions and then do something about it, Token wasn’t the guy he would’ve put money on. Maybe that’s why he didn’t question it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey dude, are you free? I need help moving this couch.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Token lived on the top floor. It was a shame that Craig didn’t visit more, given that Token was also one of the few people in the building with a pet; a short haired cat that loved to wrap itself round your feet as you walked, and liked to hiss at Clyde whenever they were in the same room. It was the reason they <em>didn’t </em>visit Token more.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Token answered the door and let him in with a tight smile. Craig moved into the living room fully, seeing the cat in question perched on her tree, grooming herself quite happily, blissfully ignorant to the storm that was brewing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s this couch, then?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t surprised. Just disappointed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Token folded his arms across his chest as he levelled Craig with a firm stare. “We need to talk.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his <span>anger rising as soon as he realised that he was right; it <em>had </em>been a trap.</span>
  
</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it!” he swore out. “What the fuck, dude?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just sit down, we can be adults about this.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what it is you want to talk about but I don’t appreciate being tricked into it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about Kyle.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clamped his mouth shut, eyes narrowing as heat rose in his cheeks. He didn’t dare speak for fear of <em>exposing </em>something to Token. They stood facing each other, both silent, waiting for the other to break.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not letting you out of here without talking about it, Craig.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes at his sort-of-landlord, resisting the urge to crack his knuckles as a vague threat, because he knew that Token could probably take him one on one in a fight. Instead he sucked in a breath to steady his temper and tried to formulate a way to get the fuck out of this situation.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were all for leaving things the fuck alone?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was, until I saw the way you looked at him.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips pulled back into a snarl. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it, you’re the big tough guy, and you don’t want to talk about your emotions, <em>fine</em>, you’ll just have to <em>listen </em>then,” Token started with a roll of his eyes. “Whatever this thing you have going on with Kyle is? It’s not healthy. Either he’s leading you on, or you’re lying to him about how much you like him, and neither of those options are good.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt, having it verbalised for him. Because on one hand he wanted to jump to Kyle’s defence, because Kyle <em>wasn’t </em>leading him on. But Token was <em>also </em>right that it meant the other option was that Craig was lying to Kyle, which didn’t settle in his brain any better.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t need or want to know the details. You're right, I was all up for leaving things alone. I didn’t want to get involved. When Kenny suggested we just let you both ride it out, I was all for it, because I didn’t want to have this kind of conversation, but...” Token grimaced as he shut his eyes. “But that’s not what a good friend should do.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a good friend, Token.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let me do this.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig bristled, but didn’t complain. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should tell Kyle how you feel. How you actually feel, and that it’s romantic, and then you should take it from there. You shouldn’t lie to him.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if it’s not that I’m lying? What if he is leading me on?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Given how you sound like you’re saying it just to be a <em>child</em>, I’m assuming that’s not what’s happening. But if it is?” Token’s face took on something a little darker. “Then you should tell me, as the building manager. I wouldn’t want any of my tenants treating each other poorly.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig smirked. “You would kick someone out of their home to protect my dignity?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I would.” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The honesty caught him off guard.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re one of my best friends. I’d abuse my power for you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Token.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded before brown eyes looked away and he cleared his throat. “There’s no couch to move, though. Sorry.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Craig rolled his eyes with a smile playing on his lips. “I kind of figured that bit out.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Token didn’t make him talk about it more. There was no drawn-out explanation of his feelings. No sitting on the couch while he spoke poems about emotions. Token put the TV on and let Craig sit in his apartment as the cat moved from the tree to his lap, purring away as he stewed on his thoughts. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spending the night with Kyle was something he’d miss, he decided, as he panted heavily laid against the pillow in the room that belonged to the redhead. The whole experience, not just the sex. Though, he <em>would </em>definitely miss the sex. A lot.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d miss the build up and post haze, too. He’d miss the way Kyle gave a breathy laugh as he basked in the euphoria, tilting his head to look at Craig with a fondness in his eyes that Craig wished he could capture on photo and keep forever. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d miss the lazy, post-sex kiss that they’d share before Kyle disappeared to the bathroom to get ready for bed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d miss the awkward way Stan would skirt around him the next morning too, a good couple of weeks after finding out and being no closer to figuring out how the hell he was supposed to act around Craig the next morning. Not that he helped, admittedly, not bothering to brush his hair, sometimes not dressing himself quite right, just to drive the point home and make Stan feel uncomfortable.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was <em>funny</em>. He was allowed <em>this much</em>, surely?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared down at the sleeping man, indulging himself for just this moment. The way his curls splashed across the pillow, red lashes touching his cheeks that were decorated with freckles, spanning across his nose. Craig always found the shape of his face so captivating. Different to the others in their building.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His angular jaw and distinct nose...Craig loved the feeling of them under his palms.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would’ve been so easy to reach out. So easy to wrap an arm around his waist, lay his head across the pale chest. But it was the one rule that he’d <em>successfully </em>not broken, and he was determined to keep it that way.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite how much his every joint ached for it, he refused to cuddle up to the warm body possessing the bed. He’d at least give himself that bit of dignity.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t sleep well that night. For fear of breaking the rule in his sleep and for his brain being too consumed with thoughts on how the hell he was going to end this.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because the other rule was that if one of them developed feelings they would be honest, and he...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t think he could tell the truth.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know a couple of people spoke about how they wanted to SEE Stan being awkward at breakfast, but I DO have a chapter plan and I couldn't include that with how I formatted this chapter. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed it still!! I'm quite proud of this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was ungodly early when Kyle was woken up by the sound of someone swearing low near him. He rolled over in his bed, rubbing his eyes open to squint into the darkness and spot where the noise was coming from.</p><p>With what little light was creeping in through the curtains he saw Craig, fully dressed and facing away from him, holding a slip of paper and pen up against his wardrobe. Kyle furrowed his brow as his brain took a moment to digest what was happening, speaking without much thought.</p><p>“Craig?” </p><p>His voice was croaky and quiet, but still managed to make Craig give a startled jump as he dropped the paper and turned to Kyle.</p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>“Go back to sleep,” Craig encouraged as he pocketed the pen. “Sorry I woke you up.”</p><p>“Are you leaving already?”</p><p>“Yeah, I am.” Craig headed over to the bed, crouching down by Kyle’s side. “So go to sleep.”</p><p>He took the order the second time, the bed luring him back in with Craig close and the paper forgotten about. He dimly registered the sound of his door closing before he turned round and faced the opposite direction.</p><p>When he woke up and finally managed to pull himself out of bed towards his wardrobe he found the paper on the floor, foggy memory recalling the brief exchange with Craig. He picked it up to find a receipt and the scribbles of a pen, but...</p><p>Nothing was actually written on it. Just a blank back. Whatever Craig had been planning on writing down he’d either forgotten or decided it wasn’t important enough. Kyle thought about messaging and asking, bringing it up, curiosity inside him begging to know.</p><p>But then Stan knocked on his door and asked if he was awake, and he dropped the receipt in the bin on his way out, deciding that he could just ask next time he saw him.</p><p>“Hey,” Stan greeted with a wide smile that looked a little manic. “I made too much breakfast.”</p><p>“What do you mean you made too much breakfast?”</p><p>“I was making pancakes, and I just – I kind of did it without really thinking, and I’ve ended up making double what I needed.”</p><p>“Are you...stress baking?” Kyle pressed with narrowed eyes as he gave Stan’s appearance the once over before he headed for the kitchen. “Since when did you stress bake?”</p><p>“I’m not stress baking, I just – I wasn’t paying much attention!”</p><p>“Why, what were you thinking about?” </p><p>Stan was silent. </p><p>In the kitchen there was a mess. Kyle scrunched his nose up as he witnessed batter splattered across the counter from where the bowl sat towards the stove, though at least their small dining table looked reasonably clean, with two plates sat there, pancakes loaded onto both of them.</p><p>Kyle turned back to Stan with a raised brow and downturned lips as he said, “this is more than two people’s worth.”</p><p>“I was kind of expecting Craig too, honestly,” Stan admitted with a grimace. “Not that I’m complaining that he’s not there.”</p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” Kyle muttered. “I’ve told you, I can kick him out early again if you want me to.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do that.” </p><p>“I know I don’t have to, but I’m offering it. You live here, dude. You’re more important.” </p><p>“It’d be rude!” </p><p>“I don’t think politeness is something that you really have to worry about in our kind of friendship.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay, that’s fair.” </p><p>“So, was this plate for you, or for him?” </p><p>Stan shrugged. “I mean, honestly? For him.”</p><p>“Are there <em>more?"</em> </p><p>“No, but I don’t know if I can eat.” </p><p>Kyle huffed through his nose as he sat down at the table and gestured to the plate opposite him. Stan took the hint, sitting down at the place he’d prepared for someone else, tension in his shoulders as he picked up a fork and began to pick at his food.</p><p>They were silent for some time. Kyle watched Stan’s every facial muscle, every twitch of his fingers and heave of his shoulders. Whatever it was that was on his mind was<em> still </em>on his mind, and Kyle wanted to try and figure out what it was without having to ask.</p><p>He didn’t know how Kenny did it. Just – watched people’s ticks and tells and drew educated guesses on what was wrong. Kyle could see something was wrong, he just didn’t know what.</p><p>He wasn’t a mind reader. </p><p>“Out with it, dude.” </p><p>Stan finally met his gaze, blue eyes wide. </p><p>“What got you so distracted?” </p><p>He lowered his fork, leaning back into his chair as he settled his hands on his lap and turned his gaze back towards his food. Kyle did his best to be patient for his best friend by continuing to try and make his way through the mountain on his plate.</p><p>Eventually, Stan did speak. Not that he made much sense.</p><p>“It’s just, I’ve been thinking, about how feelings can change, and shift, without really much prompt?”</p><p>“Okay...?” </p><p>“And I guess I’ve been wondering, how do you know, when something you felt is different to something you felt before?”</p><p>Kyle narrowed his eyes and got the impression he was being asked a trick question. “Maybe because they feel different?”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean!” </p><p>“You’re being really vague. And confusing,” Kyle said with a furrowed brow, trying to sound apologetic. “If you don’t want to talk about it...?”</p><p>“No, I probably should. Like, get it out in the open, or something.”</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>He sucked in a breath. He released it through his teeth. He pursed his lips.</p><p>Kyle’s patience began to wear dangerously thin. </p><p>“It’s Nichole.” </p><p>That was one step closer.  </p><p>“I just – I know that she likes me, and I know I didn’t like her the same way, or at least I didn’t think I did, but now I’m not so sure, and I don’t know if that’s just...because I feel like I have to?” he grimaced. “I don’t know. It’s hard to explain.”</p><p>“You’re worried the feelings you’re feeling aren’t real.” </p><p>“Yeah! Yeah, exactly. How do I know I’m not just flattered about it, or want my ego stroked or something?”</p><p>“Okay, I think I get it,” Kyle nodded slowly. “And I think that’s a pretty reasonable thing to be worried about, dude.”</p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah,” he promised. “Have you and Nichole ever really hung out just...out, the two of you?”</p><p>“Like...a date?” </p><p>“As friends,” Kyle clarified. “Before you knew she had feelings for you?”</p><p>“Sure, we hang out before meeting the others, and after I knew, too, we hung out just us to play a two-player game after we sorted it all out.”</p><p>“But never specifically set aside time for just the two of you outside? Not to play board games?”</p><p>Stan turned his frown to the plate in front of him. The silence said it all.</p><p>“Maybe you should?” Kyle suggested. “I’m not saying go on a date with her, but maybe it’ll help sort out your brain a little to put you in a new situation. You’re trying to compare what you’re feeling now to what you felt for her before, but of course it’s different, because now you know how <em>she </em>feels. Maybe you need to compare how you feel about her to how you feel about girls you meet up with one on one.”</p><p>Stan met his gaze. “That...makes sense.” </p><p>“You spent time one on one with Bebe, without it being a date. Maybe make it like that, and see if there’s much difference?” Kyle shrugged and turned back to his food. “I’m not saying it’ll work, I’m not usually so unsure of my emotions.”</p><p>“No, you just prefer to repress things you don’t understand.” </p><p>“I don’t repress shit. There’s just some things that I deal with later.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure that’s what repressing something is, dude.” </p><p>Kyle scowled across the table. “You’re<em> welcome</em>, for the <em>help</em>.” </p><p>Stan grinned, and it appeared more genuine than his smiles before.</p><p>By the time they’d fought their way through the pancakes that Stan had made Kyle was too busy being in a food coma to worry about what mysterious note Craig had not left him would have said. It was pushed to the very back of his mind. Buried away there somewhere.</p><p>Something he’d deal with later, when he remembered again.</p><p>--</p><p>Later didn’t happen that day.  </p><p>Later didn’t happen the day after, either.  </p><p>Or the day after that. </p><p>He’d messaged Craig, asking if he was free when their friends were playing board games, and after a couple hours wait, he received a negative response. He was busy with Tweek; they’d already made plans. It wasn’t a big deal, because it wasn’t the first time their schedules didn’t line up.</p><p>Later didn’t happen after the board game night, either.</p><p>The whole week swung by without seeing Craig once. It was unusual. He was kind of used to the growing presence of Craig in his life. A friend who he got one with in and out of the bedroom.</p><p>He told himself he was just being weird. A little obsessive. It was bound to happen eventually; that they would have a prolonged period of not seeing each other, and one of the reasons they started this thing was that they didn’t have to upkeep.</p><p>So, he let it go. Sort of. </p><p>He decided he would wait for a response. He would just become annoying if he was the person to message<em> every time</em>, so maybe he should just wait for Craig to reach out to him, when he was finished being busy? So, he let go of it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t stop thinking about it.</p><p>Regularly.  </p><p>He found himself checking his phone more. Seeing if there were any missed notifications. Maybe his phone didn’t alert him, or maybe he accidentally marked something as read.</p><p>Nope. There was just genuinely nothing there. </p><p>It took six days for Stan and Nichole to set up a time to go out together, and it took six days for Kyle to cave into his desires and message Craig. Again.</p><p>Being supportive was kind of difficult when he was so distracted.</p><p>“Do I look okay?” Stan asked as he came into the living room where Kyle was lounging on the couch, TV on with his eyes constantly flickering down to the phone he had purposefully put on the coffee table so he couldn’t keep checking it.</p><p>“You look fine, dude. You didn’t need to change your shirt.”</p><p>“Yeah, but the other one – it just, I feel like I wear it a lot.” </p><p>Kyle smirked, brows quirking with amused sympathy. “This is nice. Don’t change this.”</p><p>“Okay. Thanks.” </p><p>“For someone who’s not going on a date, you’re sure acting like it.”</p><p>“I know,” Stan gave a nervous laugh as he shrugged it off. “I get that I said it wasn’t a date, but it kind of feels like one, y’know?”</p><p>They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Kyle held back any teasing barbs.</p><p>“I’ll get it.” </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>Stan rushed over, one hand pressed to his leg as the other reached for the door handle, opening it up and greeting the person on the other side. The calming voice of Nichole rang through the apartment.</p><p>“I’m nearly ready,” Stan assured as he invited her in. “I just gotta grab my wallet.”</p><p>“There’s no rush, I know I’m early.”</p><p>Kyle looked up as she approached him in the living room while Stan ran around the house to finish getting ready. “He said you’re going to the cinema?”</p><p>“We are, yeah. He let me pick the movie, so I hoped I got something we’d both enjoy.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’ll be fine. You have similar tastes.”</p><p>She laughed as she perched on the arm of the chair next to Kyle. “You haven’t paid any attention to our discussions about which board games to play if you think that.”</p><p>“You’re right. Amazingly, I’ve never paid much attention to any of you once you hit geek central.”</p><p>“He said us going out was your suggestion?” </p><p>Kyle glanced up to see the warm brown eyes on him. “It was. He spoke to you about it?”</p><p>“He did. He said he didn’t want to feel like he was messing with me or anything. To be honest,” she gave a breathy laugh. “I appreciated it, honestly.”</p><p>“I hope it goes well.” </p><p>Stan reappeared from his bedroom with a jacket round his shoulders and a wide smile on his face, Nichole hopping off the chair as he approached. “Okay, I’m ready now.”</p><p>“Enjoy your movie.” </p><p>“Thanks!” Nichole grinned at him. “Enjoy your afternoon, if you’ve got any plans?”</p><p>Kyle forced a smile onto his face. “No plans yet.”</p><p>“Has he still not replied?” </p><p>The question from Stan was innocent, but Kyle didn’t appreciate it being asked in front of Nichole. His gaze darted from her to Stan, both of them looking at him waiting for an answer.</p><p>He gave a low huff of annoyance and glanced to where his phone sat on the coffee table, no new notifications. “Not yet. It’s whatever, if he’s not free, he’s not free.”</p><p>“Are you...talking about Craig?” </p><p>Stan at least looked sheepish as he realised he’d included Nichole into the conversation. Kyle responded the affirmative.</p><p>“Wendy said how you’d had an argument,” Nichole said with a sympathetic smile. “I hope you get it sorted out.”</p><p>His first response was to wonder where the<em> fuck </em>that came from. His brain whizzed as he tried and failed to identify an argument they’d had, never mind one that Wendy would know about.</p><p>His second response was to look to Stan, who matched his puzzled look. He didn’t really want to make a big deal about this. Whatever it was, it was between him and Craig, and he’d already had enough of his neighbours gossiping mindlessly about him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I made things weird, didn’t I?” </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Stan assured with a smile.</p><p>“I just didn’t realise Wendy knew, that’s all.” Kyle tried to be as diplomatic in his words as possible. “Thanks, though.”</p><p>He bid the pair goodbye as they left the apartment, ditching him with his thoughts as he cycled round to what he felt was the most obvious answer.</p><p>Was he...being ignored?  </p><p>It seemed ridiculous, at first. Why would Craig be ignoring him? There was no reason. They’d barely spoken since the last time Craig stayed over, and he didn’t remember them even bickering. He didn’t remember them exchanging many words at all; Craig had asked to come round and the friendly small talk had been limited. Kyle hadn’t complained.</p><p>That wasn’t weird, though. They regularly decided against making awkward small talk when they knew exactly what it was they were both there for. Kyle wasn’t <em>good </em>at foreplay in any sense of the word.</p><p>He’d fallen asleep on the couch by the time Stan got home, and he was shaken awake by his flatmate. He groaned low and gave polite conversation about how Stan’s night had been, before he was being dragged off to his bed.</p><p>“My phone,” he muttered, reaching behind them for it. “Have I...?”</p><p>Stan handed it to him, and when he opened the chat window he saw that the last message had been his message to Craig. The idea that he was being ignored seemed a lot less ridiculous when morning came and, still, nothing.</p><p>--</p><p>Three days later, Stan announced to him that he and Nichole were going on an <em>actual </em>date. He had this giddiness to him, shaky smile on his face as he admitted it and Kyle congratulated him with a hug, telling him he was proud that Stan had figured his feelings out.</p><p>It was how he ended up keeping his growing concern about <em>Craig </em>to himself. He didn’t want to pull away from Stan’s joy of taking the next step with Nichole, who was equally as ecstatic when she came round one evening, the pair of them marathoning a show together with drinks.</p><p>He instead holed himself up in his room and decided against attempting to reach out to Craig again. The sting of rejection was beginning to settle in.</p><p>It was the excuse he used as to why he didn’t message anyone else, either. He could’ve reached out to Kenny, someone to just hang out with, but he didn’t want to hear the no and he especially didn’t want any questions as to why he<em> wasn’t </em>hanging out with Craig. Especially as he couldn’t answer them.</p><p>He was leaning against his window watching some of his neighbours hanging out in the courtyard, debating going down to join them when the back doors opened. His eyes widened as he watched the man heading towards the table that had Wendy and Red, the pair beckoning him over as a plan started to form in Kyle’s brain.</p><p>Token. He could talk to<em> Token.</em></p><p>He pushed his window open wide and shouted out without really thinking, desperation spurring him on.</p><p>“Token!” </p><p>He looked up at Kyle’s voice, jerking his head to show Kyle had his attention.</p><p>“Wait there!” </p><p>He felt his room, running down the stairs as he made his way to the exit. He realised he didn’t have his shoes on a little too late as he stepped out onto the cold concrete of the courtyard, grimacing as soon as his skin made contact. He approached Token, who was standing close to the doors waiting for him rather than joining his friends. Token raised a brow at his feet, but didn’t comment on it.</p><p>Instead, his greeting was, “what do you need?” </p><p>Kyle always appreciated how he preferred to get to the point, though it left him stumbling as he tried to figure out how he wanted to say what was on his brain. “I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with Craig?”</p><p>A strange expression overtook Token’s face. A flicker of annoyance that was smothered by curiosity as he folded his arms across his chest. “What makes you think there’s something wrong?”</p><p>“Well, he’s kind of been blanking me for a few days, and when I spoke to Nichole a few days ago she mentioned how Wendy had told her Craig said we’d had an argument? But...I don’t remember fighting with him,” Kyle explained. “Things have been fine.”</p><p>Token sighed out, brows pulling together as he glanced up at the building. “He’s not the most forthcoming with his issues, so whatever’s going on he’s probably trying to keep to himself. I’ll talk to him for you, see if I can get him to stop ignoring you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to. I feel bad, putting you in the middle all the time.”</p><p>A wry smile overtook Token’s face. “I’m pretty good at it by now, the amount of disputes I’ve had to resolve.”</p><p>Kyle gave a short laugh, but was thankful for the offer.</p><p>“Leave it with me. I’ll get him to talk to you.” </p><p>“Sure thing, dude.” </p><p>“Though if you<em> do </em>get the chance to corner him? Take it,” Token advised. “Don’t be scared of backing him into a corner.”</p><p>“Are you...sure?” </p><p>“Absolutely. Trust me on this one, Kyle. If Craig doesn’t <em>have </em>to confront something, he won’t. And I’m pretty sure you’re good at making yourself unavoidable.”</p><p>It wouldn’t be difficult.  </p><p>He knew Craig’s schedule. He was a creature of habit, a lover of routines. Kyle had been very mindful of them, not wanting to bump into him in the hallway and have to suffer through physically being ignored, if that really was what was going on, but...</p><p>Actually cornering Craig? So that he <em>couldn’t </em>just ignore Kyle? That was something a different. </p><p>With the go ahead from Token, his building manager’s blessing, he made his plan on the best place to trap Craig. By the time the day rolled round he had adrenaline pumping through him, sick and tired of being ignored. It felt a little cruel to box him in like this, but Kyle was past caring. He was just thankful for how predictable Craig could be.</p><p>He snuck down to the laundry room on the day he knew Craig preferred to do his chores. He timed it perfectly, though he had been prepared to sit in waiting for Craig to appear. Instead, he was already there, loading a machine.</p><p>Kyle sucked in a breath to prepare himself for whatever conversation was about to happen. When he stepped over the threshold, he shut the door behind him.</p><p>Craig jumped and whipped his head round, anger at being startled replaced by something a little more<em> frightened.</em></p><p>“Hey,” Kyle greeted with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Thought I’d find you here.”</p><p>Craig didn’t respond. He looked like a deer in headlights. </p><p>Without the rapport to bounce against, Kyle found himself struggling to think of what to say. “So...how are you?”</p><p>“Fine,” was the short answer. “Busy.” </p><p>“Uh, sorry about that. I just...didn’t know how else to get hold of you.”</p><p>“You could’ve messaged me, and I’d let you know when I’m free.” </p><p>Kyle felt a spark of irritation rise at that as he narrowed his eyes on Craig. “I mean, I would, but your response rate lately has been pretty shit.”</p><p>“I guess I haven’t been free yet.” </p><p>“Maybe. Or, maybe you’re dodging me.” </p><p>“Wow, dodging you, sure,” Craig rolled his eyes. “That sounds believable.”</p><p>“It does, actually!” Kyle snapped. “Considering you’ve been ignoring me for days.”</p><p>“I haven’t been ignoring you, I’ve just been busy.” </p><p>“So busy you can’t even message back while you’re waiting for your laundry?”</p><p>“Maybe I was going to! I haven’t finished loading the washer yet, maybe I was going to finally take five minutes to myself and text you, but you wouldn’t know, because you decided to interrogate me. Have you thought maybe this is just another example of you being impatient?”</p><p>“Token told me not to be scared of backing you into a corner.”</p><p>Craig three his hands in the air with a scoff. “Great. <em>Great. </em>He fucking neglected to tell me that bit when he talked to me.”</p><p>“So he did talk to you?” Kyle pressed. “And you’re still ignoring me?”</p><p>“I’m not fucking ignoring you,” Craig snapped as he turned back to his laundry. </p><p>“How are you not ignoring me?!” </p><p>“Just because I’m not answering your <em>every message </em>doesn’t mean I’m ignoring you.”</p><p>Kyle wanted to stomp his feet. “Nichole said you told Wendy we had an argument. Did Token tell you that, too?”</p><p>“I can’t believe you went and told Token on me,” Craig said as he whirled back round with a glower, completely ignoring the question he’d been asked. “Why didn’t you just tell me you had an issue?”</p><p>“I don’t have the issue, Craig, you do!” </p><p>“I don’t have an issue!” </p><p>“Then why did you tell Wendy we had an argument?”</p><p>“I didn’t tell Wendy shit, she’s a liar!” </p><p>“You’re so full of shit!” Kyle snapped as he gestured wildly with his hands. “You think you can just vanish of the face of the planet and I wouldn’t notice?! I noticed, Craig! So stop acting like you didn’t!”</p><p>“You wanna know that badly? Fine! I fell for you!”  </p><p>Kyle stopped. He stared, wide eyed, at the man in front of him. He felt his stomach fall like a lead weight while his heart gave an almost painful thud. He didn’t know what to feel. He didn’t know what<em> not </em>to feel.</p><p>“We agreed, at the very beginning, that if one of us developed feelings that we’d just-we’d stop, okay? Well, it happened, you were right, it was me, congratulations.”</p><p>“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Kyle pressed through his shaking voice and trembling hands. “I’ve been worried about you, dude! There was nothing, no explanation, no goodbye. You just…left.”</p><p>There was still the look of thunder in the stormy grey eyes, but he’d begun to pull his emotions back inside himself. “And I’m sorry for that. But what’s done is done. Now you know why.”</p><p>He could feel his own anger beginning to deflate with Craig having admitted defeat. It was usually a good way to get him to calm down and view things on a more level-headed plane. But now…</p><p>“Now what?”  </p><p>Craig shrugged. “Now you go back to whatever you were doing.”</p><p>“That’s-that’s<em> it?” </em></p><p>“If you were looking for closure you’re barking up the wrong tree, Broflovski. It is what it was. It’s best you just leave me to…get over it, I guess.”</p><p>He watched as Craig turned back to the machine, but he didn’t continue what he was doing. He braced himself against it, staring down at the basket, refusing to look at Kyle. </p><p>Kyle wanted to argue. He wanted to refuse to leave the room without kicking and screaming. Wanted to sort this out, figuring it out between them, because the whole point of that rule in the first place had been to stop it ruining their friendship.</p><p>When he started moving he didn’t stop until he was half way up the stairwell, with Kenny standing in his way.</p><p>“Dude,” Kenny’s eyes roamed across his face as a crease formed in his brow. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Kyle tried to school whatever expression he was wearing into something smoother. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I just...had an argument, with Craig.”</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” </p><p>“Not really.” </p><p>Kenny gave a sympathetic smile as he reached out to squeeze a hand against Kyle’s shoulder. “If you need anything, I’m here.”</p><p>“Thanks, dude.” </p><p>Just leave him to<em> get over it.</em></p><p>Kyle wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to do with this. He wondered if the feeling in his chest was anything like what Stan had felt when Kyle forced him to confront Nichole's feelings, and was hit with a wave of guilt. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to go from seeing Craig so frequently to just...not at all. He wasn’t sure how he even felt about it all.</p><p>So, he did what he did best. He decided to just store it away in the back of his brain and deal with it later.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took a little while to get round to posting this! </p><p>The final chapter is written, and I'll edit it and post it this time next week. Then...it'll all be done.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>